Eyes Wide Open
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: Sequel to Haunted- Tyka and MaxRei, Vampirefic After finally accepting their fates, Max and Tyson are slowly regaining their memories, but some things are better left forgotten. Dealing with old memories is hard enough, but throw revenge into the mix...
1. Returning Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I did own a candy bar but I ate it.

Warning: Tyka and MaxRei

Chapter 1 

Returning Memories

_Previously:_

_In "Shattered Memories":_

"_Yes, Tyson and Max's memory loss is completely natural." Rei bit out bitterly. "They were traumatized and they couldn't function properly, because of this their minds forced all memories of us to be suppressed."_

"_But why us?" Kai demanded as he slammed his fist on a table. He couldn't explain it, but he no longer seemed to hold any control over his emotions, and he found himself sneaking out to watch Tyson. "Why not just Kireina and Kurai?"_

"I don't really know," Rei answered honestly.

_In "Haunted":_

Max broke away from the secure hold Rei had on him. When the vampire looked at him curiously the blonde gave him a reassuring smile. "Thanks for comforting me Rei, but I think I should make some breakfast for Tyson and me. If you need any blood then I'll give you some after I eat, okay."

_Rei studied Max but couldn't find any reason that proved the blonde was upset still so he sighed and nodded his head in defeat. As the blonde began moving around the kitchen Rei watched his every move trying to figure out why Max had broken away from his embrace so suddenly._

_When Max had his back facing Rei a small frown took over the blonde's features._ _What had that been? Could it have been… no it couldn't be, could it? That couldn't have been a memory could it? _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Silence passed between the two as Tyson tried to will himself to speak. "I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think," Tyson took a gulp of air before he continued with what felt like a death sentence. "I think that I might be regaining some of my memories."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

The deadly silence returned as Kai sat awestruck in horror and shock. Tyson nervously shifted in his spot on the bed and ran his fingers over the silk bed covers. Maybe he should have just kept silent. Anything would be better than sitting in this awkward silence as Kai stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

_Hmm, maybe having two heads would turn him on, considering he is a vampire and two heads would mean two necks. Ack! What the heck am I thinking? Focus Tyson! Focus! _Fighting off the urge to slap himself on the forehead Tyson waited patiently for Kai's response but the dual haired vampire remained unresponsive.

_I guess this must be really upsetting for him,_ Tyson thought silently and frowned. If he had known Kai was going to act like this he would have kept quiet. He hated how his lover was staring at him as if he were crazy. The look unnerved him, and at the moment he would give anything for it to stop. So putting on a goofy smile the bluenette let out a soft laugh. "Just kidding Kai! I didn't mean it. Like I'd actually start regaining my memories," Tyson said as if it were the silliest thing in the world but deep down he knew he was recovering his memories.

Kai knew Tyson was lying but he couldn't bring himself to confront his lover on it. He wanted to believe Tyson was only joking about his memories. So pushing aside all negative thoughts he gave the bluenette a scowl. "Don't joke about that!"

"Make me," Tyson countered by sticking out tongue.

"Don't stick that tongue out unless you plan on using it," The crimson eyed vampire stated with a smirk. He knew that comment would get Tyson to blush.

"I do plan on using it." Tyson leaned in close so his face was only mere inches away from Kai's. The vampire had to admit this wasn't the reaction he had expected from his lover, but that didn't change the fact that he was enjoying it. Leaning down he was about to capture Tyson's lips with his own but the teen placed his hand in front Kai's mouth. Teasingly Tyson muttered, "Now, now, Kai, who ever said I was going to use my tongue to kiss you? I was just going ask for you to get me a lollypop."

Growling Kai lightly smacked Tyson upside the head causing the bluenette to snicker and fall backwards onto the bed. Laying there on the plush bed Tyson stared up at Kai.

Giving his younger lover a soft smile Kai leaned down so his body was resting comfortably against Tyson's and wrapped his arms around the boy's mid-section. Inhaling the younger boy's scent he buried his face into the crook of Tyson's neck, causing shivers to run through the bluenette's spine. The two of them just laid there, both basking in each other's company.

_Strange,_ Tyson thought quietly to himself as he wrapped his arms around Kai. _A few days ago I would be pushing Kai away. Maybe I really have grown to love him, or maybe it's just because I'm scared and he's bring me comfort. _

As minutes passed Tyson felt his eyelids become heavier and Kai's hold on his waist become tighter. Smiling Tyson closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Ouch!" Max cried as the knife he had been holding crashed to the ground with a thud. Cradling his hand in his other hand Max hissed and examined his wounded hand. A pout consumed Max's face at the sight of blood dripping down his ring finger. The cut wasn't too deep but it still hurt.

"Let me see it," Rei command from beside the blonde.

A little reluctant Max showed his cut finger to Rei. "It's not too bad," he murmured shyly. He was still worried about what had happened only moments ago. The scene was still fresh from his mind and while one part of his mind was screaming at him to tell Rei, a stronger part of him was telling him to keep quiet.

Carefully Rei looked the cut over. Like Max had said it didn't look like it was very deep, but he had wanted to make sure. Calmly he took hold of Max's hand and bent down so his face was only inches away from it. With a small smile he gave the wound a few quick licks causing the blonde to tense in what Rei assumed was surprise.

As soon as Rei finished licking his wound Max pulled his hand away from the vampire. The movement had been fast and unexpected causing silence to fall between the two. Rei's eyes glowed with hurt and as much as Max wished he could explain his actions he couldn't, he just couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Rei in anyway but how could he explain himself when he didn't even know the reason behind his own actions?

Giving his lover a sheepish smile Max bent down and picked up the knife he had been using to prepare breakfast with. "Sorry Rei. I guess I'm a little jumpy this morning."

Max's words did little to ease Rei. If anything they made the frown on his face deepen and his hurt and worry grow. His protective instincts were telling him to question Max, but Rei couldn't bring himself to do it. He trusted Max, but he knew Max was lying to him and it was tearing him up inside.

"Hey Rei," Max attempted to break the tense atmosphere. "I just keep getting distracted so maybe I should stop trying to make breakfast for now. Besides, Tyson probably isn't even awake, so if you want I'll give you some of my blood right now."

Giving Max a teasing smile he took the knife out of Max's hands and placed it on the kitchen counter. "If I didn't know better I would think you're trying to change the topic." _Which you are,_ Rei thought sadly.

"Now why would I do that?" Max asked feigning innocence. _I just don't want to talk about it. I want everything to be like it normally is. I want us to be happy. _Wrapping his arms securely around Rei's shoulders he gave the older boy a flirtatious smile and tilted his head to the side, revealing his neck to his lover.

"Why don't you tell me," Rei answered coolly while wrapping his arms around Max's waist pulling the boy closer to him. Teasingly he pressed his fangs against the blonde's neck. He could feel the anticipation filling Max and with a light chuckle he let his teeth skin into the blonde's flesh. Just as his fangs punctured the skin he felt Max go into trance that would allow the boy not to feel any pain.

Max's blood filled Rei's senses. It was the best thing he had ever tasted. So sweet and pure it made him crave more of it, but he controlled himself. If he drank too much Max could die, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Taking just enough blood so the blonde would only feel a little dizzy at most he was about to pull away when something in Max's blood changed. The pure nectar became bittersweet. It was tainted with worry, fear, and heartache. Stunned at the sudden rush of emotions Rei pulled back hastily accidentally tearing a little extra flesh off of Max's neck.

Out of his trance Max hissed in pain and grabbed the side of his neck where Rei had bit him. "Ouch Rei! Can you please be careful next time?"

"Yeah…," Rei said in a distant voice. He didn't know how but he had been feeling whatever Max had been feeling when he drank the blonde's blood. It had been faint but the emotions were still there, and if what if he felt was really what Max was feeling then whatever was on the blonde's mind was worse than what he had expected.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Yay! Finally the sequel to "Haunted" is up and running. Sorry to all my readers for the slow updates but I'm still going through a hard time, and now I also have finals to add to it. Please understand.

Mimi: Whee! I've been waiting for this forever!

May: (sarcastic voice) Great!

Bladebreakers: Another fic! Can't you just leave us alone!

Akira: No.


	2. Needing Space

Chapter 2

Needing Space

People walked passed him. No one noticed him except one. He could feel it. The golden eyes that bore into him, but he wasn't afraid. The eyes granted him comfort and protection.

Max gasped for breath as he sat up in bed. Instinctively he looked to his side to make sure Rei hadn't been there to hear him. Everyday for the last week he had been having strange dreams about being watched and every time he woke up from them his heart was pounding and he was gasping for breath. Luckily Rei would usually wake up first and leave, so Max didn't have to explain his dreams to his lover.

Letting out a breath of relief Max smiled at the empty spot next to him in the bed. As long as Rei didn't know what was going on everything would be fine. However a traitorous part of Max's mind chided him for his antics. He was acting as if he were having a secret affair.

"Morning."

Squeaking in surprise the blonde looked up from Rei's spot on the bed to the door to find the man who had been occupying his thoughts standing before him, worry reflected in his golden eyes. _Golden._

Warmth filled Max as he relieved the dream he had just had. That safe feeling that he _used_ to get around Rei made him smile and lie back down on the soft bed. These dreams had been both a gift and a curse. They brought him joy, but Max could feel his trust in Rei ebbing away. It was as if the dreams were giving him secret messages that at first seemed wonderful but once he awoke their meanings became heart wrenching.

"Morning." Max murmured breathlessly.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Rei didn't bother hiding the concern in his voice. He wanted Max to know how worried he was. Then maybe his lover would finally reveal what had been troubling him recently. While Max thought he had been hiding his discomfort flawlessly Rei could see right through his façade. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well," Max began. There had been something he had been meaning to ask Rei for a while but the time never seemed right. "I'm okay, but I was wondering if…" Max trailed off. No, it was better if he didn't ask.

"What?" Rei encouraged. At this point he would do anything if it would make Max happy and carefree again.

"Do you think Tyson and I could go to the nearest town and go shopping?" Max blurted out. There, he said it. Closing his eyes tight he prepared himself to be reprimanded.

"Shopping?" Rei repeated. Out of all the things Max could ask for he wanted to go shopping. Rei could feel his lips lifting up to form a smile. "Of course you and Tyson can go shopping Max, but you might want to disguise yourselves. I'm sure there are still a few people looking for you two and we don't want them to spot you two, or else we'll have another search party looking for you guys."

"Really?" Max couldn't believe it. He had been so sure Rei was going to tell him no. Then again he and Rei had been together for a while now, so maybe the raven-haired vampire was finally beginning to trust him not to run off.

"Sure, Kai and I will be watching you two from afar."

At the mention of Kai and Rei following them Max's heart fell. Did Rei really think they were going to run off? Pouting he tried to convince his lover otherwise. "Rei, I was actually hoping that Tyson and I could go shopping alone."

"What? But why would you want that?" Rei found himself growing more and more protective and suspicious at Max's words. He didn't want Tyson and Max to go out on their own and run into trouble without him or Kai there to protect them.

Sighing, Max knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I just want some alone time with Tyson. I love you Rei, but I want to go out and talk with Tyson."

"You can talk with Tyson here." The vampire offered, but Max shook his head.

"I want to talk to him without you or Kai around." Max explained, feeling terrible when Rei's eyes glowed with hurt. "Please Rei? I can't stay in this mansion forever, and you can't be around me twenty four-seven, and if I don't get out of here soon, even if it's just for a few hours I'm going to go berserk!"

As much as it pained Rei he knew Max was right, but lately the blonde had been acting weird and he just wasn't ready to put Max at such a distance until he was sure his lover was safe, but if he wanted Max happy he'd have to give into the boy's demands. "Fine."

Kissing Rei on the lips Max smiled. "Thank you Rei."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tyson fiddled around with his sunglasses. It had been awhile since he had been outside the mansion, and personally he was surprised Kai had let him go, and with only Max too! "I don't know how you got Rei and Kai to go along with this Max, but I owe you one."

Smiling Max double checked to make sure his hat was covering his hair well enough as the two teens got closer to the city. "And here I thought you enjoyed being with Kai."

"I do!" Tyson shouted in defense. "But that doesn't mean I don't miss being on my own every now and then. Also it's been months, maybe even a year, since either of us were in a city."

Frowning, Max silently agreed with Tyson. _It has been a while. We both were captured by Rei and Kai, and then over time we grew to love them, but what would have happened if we had meet Kai and Rei on normal circumstances? Would everything be like it is now, or would we still have disliked them as much as we did when we first met them?_

"Hello! Earth to Max! Earth to Max! Come in Max!"

Blinking Max was pulled from his thoughts only to see Tyson waving his hand in front of his face. Giving a small scowl he pushed Tyson's hand away. "Don't do that!"

Laughing Tyson picked up his pace a little. "Sorry Max, but you were zoning out on me. What else was a I supposed to do?"

"Let me think," Max retorted coldly.

"Jeez Maxie, who stuck that stick up your butt?" Tyson joked while rolling his eyes.

"Sorry," the blonde muttered under his breath. He didn't mean to snap, but he was just too tense and there were so many questions in his head and so little answers. _What if we had met Rei and Kai in a normal situation and instead we had hated them? Does that me everything that Tyson and I feel now is nothing more than Stockholm Syndrome?_

"You're doing it again," Tyson commented, keeping his eyes trained on the city.

"Well I have a lot of thoughts," Max answered back.

Tyson nodded his head in understanding. He didn't know what was causing Max to act like this but whatever it was it had to be serious.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Rei stated, as he jumped to another tree branch, following closely behind Kai.

"Weren't you the one pacing back in forth in front of the door waiting for them to return," Kai asked casually. "Besides, maybe you promised not to watch over Max but I made no such promise to Tyson. Also, I didn't ask you to come along, it was your choice."

Rei remained silent. He knew Kai was right in regards to him not being invited to come, but he didn't want Max to get in trouble and not be around to help him. "But I'm sure Tyson won't be happy to find out you were following him," Rei finally said at last.

"Then we better not let them catch us."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"I forgot how loud and crowded the city can be," Tyson mumbled as a person pushed past him. "Maybe next time we should bring money for a taxi."

"Aw come on Tyson, it's not so bad," Max spoke cheerfully, forgetting his troubles for the moment. "Plus, we can't get caught in traffic if we're walking."

Another person shoved their way past Tyson, causing the bluenette to jump back at the contact. "I know, I just don't like people constantly bumping into me."

Laughing Max grabbed Tyson's wrist and pulled his friend in the direction of a restaurant not too far off in the distance. "That's not their fault, it's yours. You need to be like me and learn how to move in between people."

"Yeah, yeah," Tyson spoke in disinterest. Tossing glances at his side Tyson relaxed when he saw no one watching them. He couldn't explain it, but he was sure someone was following them. His mind was obviously playing jokes on him.

"Hey Tyson?"

"Yeah Max?" Tyson was a little taken aback by the seriousness in Max's voice.

"Have you been having strange dreams lately? Like dreams about your childhood and being watched?" The question came out fast and nervous. Max's eyes were darting back and forth as if to make sure no one had over heard what he had just said.

Shrugging, Tyson answered truthfully. "No, but about a week ago I had a weird daydream."

"What was it like?" Max asked anxiously, he had come to a complete stop and was staring at Tyson intently.

"Uh well-" Tyson trailed off. He didn't know if it was the best idea to tell Max about his daydream. What if Max started freaking out and thought his daydream was a memory too. He had just opened up his heart to Kai and he didn't want to once again find himself doubting his feelings for the vampire. Ashamed with what he was about to do Tyson tore his eyes away from Max only to gasp in shock.

Tyson's eyes landed on a parked car's side mirror. The mirror displayed everything behind the two teens and as Tyson stared at it he felt his face heating up with anger, for hiding in the crowd was none other than Kai and Rei.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Stockholm syndrome: a condition experienced by people who have been held hostages for some time in which they begin to identify with and feel sympathetic toward their captors.

Akira: Just for those of you who don't know what Stockholm syndrome is. I remember when I first heard of it; I was so confused.


	3. Overprotected

Chapter 3

Overprotected

"_Kai,_" Tyson hissed between clenched teeth. Max stared up at the bluentte as if he had lost his mind. Following his friend's stare, Max found himself grow angry at the sight of Rei and Kai being reflected in the car's mirror.

"I guess it's a good thing, Kai and Rei are the type of vampire's with reflections," Max hissed venomously to Tyson.

"Good for us at least," Tyson spoke menacingly. "I can't believe them! Don't they trust us!"

"Apparently not," Max responded.

"Do you think they know we know they're following us?" Tyson said in a harsh whisper.

"Hard to say," Max answered. Tugging on Tyson's wrist he tried to lead his best friend away from their vampire boyfriends. Luckily Tyson complied and moved forward. "There is a good chance they heard us since vampires tend to have better hearing than humans, but since there is so much noise it could have drowned us out."

"Good! Cause I want to torture them," Tyson said, his outrage obvious to anyone nearby.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Max asked cynically, even though a part of him was jumping up and down, agreeing with Tyson's every word.

"I don't know, but I will know when the time is right."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Uh Tyson, I don't think Kai and Rei are really going to care if we spend all of this money," Max stated after the seventh store they entered. Tyson had been buying the most expensive stuff in every store they entered. "They did give us this money to spend, you know." _But where did they get the money?_ Max thought sullenly._ They don't have jobs, so where did the money come from? Maybe one of their victims? _

"I don't care! I need to vent, damn it!" Tyson screamed as he purchased a playsation two and a bunch of games he could play on it. "Plus, some of the stuff I'm buying is for entertainment reasons. By the way, do you think Kai and Rei have a TV or should I buy one too?"

"I have yet to see a TV in their mansion if that's what you're asking," Max answered. "But are you sure all of this stuff is necessary? And you do realizing you have to carry all of it, I'm not helping you."

"But I'm buying this stuff for _you and me!_" Tyson screeched as he added another bag to his wrist that was already covered by dozens of bags from previous stores. "You could help a little!"

"Fine, I'll carry three."

"Three?" Tyson's plaintive cry echoed throughout the store.

"That, or none."

"Fine," Tyson answered in defeat and handed over three bags. "Some friend you are."

Giving a cheeky smile Max patted Tyson on the back. "Oh, you know you love me."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Laughing Tyson and Max walked out of the store, letting their thoughts wander to more pleasant places. Neither wanted to think about the two annoying vampires who were following them, or how they were going to have to return back to the mansion that had become their home over time.

"Excuse me," a pleasant voice called to them, causing the two teens to stop in their tracks and turn around to stare at boy who looked to be a year or two older than them. The boy had orange hair green eyes, and in his hand was a black wallet. "Would this happen to belong to you two?"

Heat spread up Tyson's cheeks, but whether from embarrassment or something else he didn't know. The guy in front of him was definitely attractive, but he was in love with Kai.

Tyson smirked at the thought of Kai. He didn't know for sure, but Tyson was confident that Kai was the kind of person to get jealous, and if that was the case, then why not flirt with this guy. Like the old saying goes "all is fair in love and war." "Thank you," Tyson smiled at the stranger reaching out for his wallet. "What's your name?"

The boy smiled kindly at Tyson and placed the wallet in the bluenette's hand, but before Tyson could pull away the guy took hold of it. Blushing ten shades Tyson tried to calm down. Maybe he wouldn't have to flirt with this guy at all; the guy seemed to be doing all the flirting already.

"Brooklyn," the boy answered sweetly but his eyes pierced through Tyson. "And I have to say I haven't seen anyone like you around here."

"Well, um, you see," Tyson couldn't complete his sentence. _Okay this is weird. I know while this guy looks good I don't feel anything for him. I just feel really nervous. This isn't even like when I first met Kai. At least with Kai there was some type of excitement, but this guy is creeping me out. _

Sensing Tyson's uneasiness Max stepped into his rescue. Placing his hand on Tyson's shoulder and clearing his throat he managed to grab the older boy's attention. "Excuse me but we really need to get going."

Brooklyn's eyes flashed with some unknown emotion, but as quick as it came it was gone and replaced with his pleasant smile. Releasing Tyson's hand he took a step back, "Oh really? Sorry to have taken up your time, but I must let you know," Brooklyn locked his stare on Max, "I have friend and if you ever need help just ask. Trust me, we'll both be glad to help you with your _problems._"

Tyson and Max stared dumbfounded as Brooklyn walked off. Staring at each other as if to confirm what had just happened Tyson asked, "Was it just me or was there an underlining meaning to word 'problems'?"

Nodding his head Max frowned in concentration. There was definitely a double meaning to what Brooklyn had said, but it didn't sound like anything bad. If anything, it sound as if Brooklyn really wanted to help them.

"Well you two just keeping getting involved in the supernatural don't you?"

Max and Tyson spun around to see Kai and Rei standing behind them, looking beyond furious.

Scowling, Tyson didn't bother to hide his anger. "And what is that supposed to mean Kai?"

"Simple, that guy was a werewolf."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: ; sorry for the wait… I've had this chapter for a few days now.

Tyson: I lost my wallet?

Akira: That's what the story says.

Tyson: How much money was in it?

Akira: How should I know? It's _your_ wallet!

Tyson: But you made it in this story.

Akira: So?


	4. The Nightmare of a Past

Chapter 4

"A werewolf?" Tyson spoke in disbelief. There was no way that guy could have been a werewolf. He knew werewolves! That guy wasn't one of them! Laughing off what Kai said, Tyson tried to act as if what he had just been told was joke. "Come on guys, my brother's a werewolf, I think I would recognize if one walked right up to me."

Rei shook his head in disapproval, but remained silent. Kai however spoke up. "Just because your brother is a werewolf does not mean you can tell if another person is one or not."

"No offense, but what's the big deal?" Max asked. "Seriously, I don't see what the problem is. He's a werewolf, yeah, but Tyson and I aren't vampires, and because of that, why would he want to hurt us?"

"He may not mean to hurt you intentionally, but that doesn't mean he won't try to use you two against Kai and me," Rei explained calmly, hoping that Tyson and Max would understand. "You might not be vampires but don't forget you two are both bound to Kai and me. Werewolves can sense that, and they'll try to break it."

"Why?" Tyson asked, curious. He knew vampires and werewolves weren't supposed to get along, but why break the bond between a human and a vampire? What was the point?

"Because they detest vampires, and they'll do anything to displease them, just as we do with them," Kai answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you'd make my brother's life miserable?" Tyson suddenly asked, his voice filled with so much rage it stunned the two vampires. "Did you guys ever think that maybe some of those werewolves are like you and didn't want to become a werewolf but were forced to?"

Rei and Kai made no move to argue with Tyson. They both knew Tyson was correct in his feelings, but that didn't change their natural instincts which told them werewolves were hated creatures.

When the vampires remained silent Max and Tyson went into shock. Slowly, things they had never known about their lovers were being revealed to them, and it was painfully upsetting.

_What's more upsetting is that Kai's last remaining relative is a werewolf, just like Tyson's brother, and yet he stands there acting as if nothing were wrong, _Max thought silently to himself. Sighing, Max took hold of Tyson's hand, as if to give his friend strength. "Maybe it would have been best if we hadn't gone out today. Clearly you two don't trust us, and now we're in a fight."

"Trust?" Rei repeated, frowning. "What are you talking about Max, we trust you two."

"No you don't," Max rebuked, Tyson nodding his head in agreement with the blonde's statement. "If you trusted us you would have waited for us back at the mansion instead of hiding in the shadows stalking us."

Before Rei or Kai could argue, Tyson interrupted them. "Look, let's just go home, I really don't want to deal with any of this."

Looking at each other, the two vampires nodded in agreement, and in tense silence, the four walked back to the mansion in the woods.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Exhaling Tyson threw himself onto the bed he had grown so used to during his time in the mansion, but unlike all the other times it offered him no comfort.

In the corner Kai watched his young lover's actions. Restlessl,y Tyson moved on the bed, causing Kai to become concerned, but he didn't show it. Quietly he crept towards the bed until he was towering over it.

"Kai," Tyson moaned exasperatedly into his pillow when he felt the dual-hared vampire's presence hovering over him. "Please just leave me alone, I don't want to deal with this."

Nodding his head in understanding, Kai took a step away from the bed but lingered for a bit, and then reached out his hand and ran it through Tyson's hair, a silent way of showing he sympathized with the bluenette. Moving silently, Kai left the bedroom, the only sign of him leaving being the click of the door as it closed.

Taking deep breath, Tyson relaxed. He'd never understand Kai, and yet he was hopelessly in love with the guy. Life just had a way of making everything so hard. At least Kai was willing to leave him alone though, that was a good sign, before Kai would have forced it out of him.

As the bluenette laid there, thinking about his lover he slowly began to drift off into a light slumber, but his dreams were haunted by forgotten memories of the past.

"Stop it! Leave Max alone! He didn't do anything to you! Can't you see he's hurt? He passed out a long time ago! Please just leave him alone!"

Tyson groaned in his sleep and tossed over to his side. His body was shaking and his arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around his body.

"You're foolish. Not only have you lost a good portion of your blood, but now you try to protect your friend when you're the one in greater danger."

Gasping for breath Tyson's hold on himself grew tighter as his dream became more vivid.

"Let me tell you something about Rei and Kai. Centuries ago they went on a killing spree and killed all of Kurai's and my fledglings. Countless vampires dead, and by their hands. Some had never hurt a fly, and only drank for food, not to kill, but Kai and Rei killed all of them nonetheless. Tell me now child, are Rei and Kai still nothing like my partner Kurai?"

Tyson's scream echoed throughout the mansion. His body shook violently as he shot up in the bed. Everything around him felt cold and his heartbeat wouldn't slow down, no matter how hard he tried to will it. His breathing came out in harsh gasps, causing his lungs to burn with the need for oxygen.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"I'm not forgiving you," Max stated as Rei looked at him pleadingly.

"Okay I accept that, but do we really need to sleep in separate bedrooms?" Rei asked, his voice filled with desperation. "I promise I won't try to do anything with you, can't we share a bedrooms like we've been doing for a while now?"

Max grimaced at the pleading look Rei was giving him. As much as he loved his vampire lover, a part of the reason why he wanted separate bedrooms was so he could think about the dreams he had been having recently, but he couldn't tell Rei that. "Look," Max said, feigning anger, "I'm still angry at you for spying, and then for saying such nasty things about werewolves when you know Tyson's brother is one. Give me time to calm down."

"Fine," Rei raised his hands up in defeat. "But I wish you would see this from my point of view."

Max gave Rei a teasing smile. "Well, I can't do that until I have clear mind, now can I? And the best way to clear one's mind is usually by distancing themselves from the problem."

Giving Max a mock glare, Rei asked indignantly, "Are you accusing me of being a problem?"

"Maybe," Max answered flirtatiously.

"Well then-" Rei started, but before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by Tyson's scream filling the entire mansion.

Rei saw a blur, which could only be Kai, run down the hallway, faster than anything he had ever seen. Taking hold of Max's hand he lead the boy in the direction of the scream until finally he came to a stop in front of Kai and Tyson's bedroom.

Peering inside Max and Rei had to hold in a gasp at the sight. Kai sat on the bed with a shivering Tyson in his arms. Blood was stained the tips of Tyson's fingernails and blood flowed from five crescent shaped cuts on the bluenette's arms.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Tyson," Kai hissed into the terrified teen's ear. "Damn it Tyson! Knock it! You're perfectly fine! What on earth is the matter with you!"

Shaking his head Tyson's breathing grew ragged. He was so tired. He just wanted to give up and let his body sleep, but if he slept then he might have that dream again. He couldn't remember the details about it, but he remembered that voice, and pain. Excruciating pain.

Seeing no change in his lover Kai leaned down so his mouth was inches away from the open wounds on Tyson's arms. Hesitating for a second he began to lick the blood off. The bluenette tensed against him, but didn't fight. Continuing to lick the blood away, Kai found himself wanting to dig his teeth into Tyson's flesh and drink the boy dry.

"Kai? W-What are you doing?"

Pulling back, he saw Tyson staring at him nervously. Shrugging, Kai asked, "How do you feel?"

Shamefully, Tyson turned his head away so he was no longer looking Kai in the eye. He had never felt so horrible in his life. All he wanted to do was curl up in a crater and hide for the rest of his life.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: I live! No, seriously, I live. My mother finally found my birth certificate. (dramatic voice) For months now I have been wondering if I was truly born or just the figment of someone's imagination. (laughing) Okay, enough jokes. Sorry for the wait. I'm back and will be trying to update faster. I already have the next chapter typed.


	5. Fights and Lies

Chapter 5

The Fights and the Lies

"Tyson," Max yawned, as he stretched his back and let himself fall forward, resting on his stomach. He was sharing a room and bed with Tyson. After the bluenette's panic attack no one was willing to leave him alone, and since Tyson and Kai were in the middle of a fight Max was the person chosen to stay with him. At least Max didn't have to worry about giving Rei an excuse about not wanting to share for a bit anymore. There was another problem though. "Are you _ever_ going to fall asleep?"

Ignoring his friend's exasperation, Tyson shook his head and turned the page in the book he had been reading. He was desperate to stay awake, even if it meant reading some book with big words he had never heard of.

"You can't stay awake forever," Max pointed out, blinking his eyes so he wouldn't fall asleep.

"Says you." Tyson wasn't going to risk falling asleep and reliving that nightmare. They'd have to tie him down to the bed and force him to take sleeping pills, even then he'd resist. They'd probably have to hit him over the head with something to get him to go unconscious.

Max groaned and buried his head in the bed's mattress. "If you're going to be like that, then give me one of your pillows because I want to sleep."

Tyson paused. Pillows… pillows mean pillow fight… pillow fight means staying awake. Grinning wickedly, he pulled one of the pillows he was using to prop up his head and whacked Max with it. "Sure thing Maxie!"

"Tyson!" The blonde screeched, rolling off the bed in the process, trying to avoid Tyson's attack. He fell with a loud thump and winced. That had really hurt his butt. "Darn it Tyson, I don't want to play. I want to sleep."

"Come on Maxie," Tyson pleaded while giving his friend puppy dog eyes.

"No! And don't try that look with me, I invented it!"

"Fine." Tyson stuck out his tongue and threw the pillow at Max, making his displeasure quite obvious.

"Don't give me your attitude," Max reprimanded Tyson like a mother would do to a child who had colored on the wall after she told him not to.

When Max received only silence in return, he resentfully climbed back onto the bed, making sure his back was facing Tyson, and glared a hole in the wall as he waited to fall asleep.

"Sorry," Tyson spoke suddenly, some anger still in his voice.

"I know."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"He didn't fall asleep?" Rei asked incredulously.

Max shook his head. "From what I know, yes. He stayed up all night reading, and I think after a while he got frustrated with the words in the book, because he had a dictionary with him, and was using it when I woke up."

"Kai's not going to like this," Rei thought aloud.

"Which is why we're not going to tell him, and you're going to help me make the strongest type of coffee known to both man and vampire." Max made a point to slam the tin can off coffee beans on the kitchen counter at the end of his statement. "Why isn't Kai here anyway."

"Pest control."

"Pest control," Max repeated. The image of werewolves occupied his mind.

As if reading his mind, a trait Max remembered reading about certain vampires having, Rei shook his head at Max. "No. Not werewolves. This pest is just a vampire that comes to bug us every now and then. In fact, he reminds me a bit of Tyson, just younger and without the physical appearance."

"Oh Kami! Not another one!" Max cried dramatically, while slapping his hand on his forehead and groaning. "I love Tyson, but another one… I might go insane!"

"Kai's and my thoughts exactly."

"But why is he bothering you two?" Max asked, while struggling to open the coffee can. He grunted as the lid continued to resist him and then, finally giving up he shoved it at Rei, who took it and opened the can with such ease, it left Max feeling green with envy.

"As you've seen, Kai and I have collected many books on vampires over the centuries, some false, some factual, but we have them." Max nodded his head, remembering how he had found out about the bond he and Rei now shared. Instead of Rei telling him about it like most would expect, he had found out by studying the books in the library, and used this information to help Tyson look for Hiro when his whereabouts were unknown, by distracting Rei.

"Because of our collection," Rei continued, breaking through Max's flashback and regaining the blonde's attention, "we sometimes get other vampires visiting us to learn of their own type."

"Type?" What did Rei mean by that? A vampire is a vampire, what other type was he talking about?

"Yes, type," Rei confirmed while smiling in a predatory way at his lover. "Or have you forgotten already about the many types of vampire. Just as all humans are different, so are all vampires, and werewolves. Kai and I are one type of vampire. We can walk in the sunlight, drink blood, and after killing our sires, obtained the ability to fly. However there are vampires out there that can't fly, can use telepathic powers to drain the life force out of person instead of drinking blood, and die in sunlight."

Max blushed, embarrassed at his forgetfulness. "I knew that," he said defensively, grabbing the coffee can out of Rei's grasp. "I just didn't understand what you meant by type. Next time speak more clearly."

Rei chuckled but didn't saying anything. He knew when to stop teasing Max, even if it did give him some sadistic pleasure.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KAI!"

Max and Rei groaned in unison. What in the world had Kai done to upset Tyson now?

Holding out his hand to Max, Rei waited for the blonde to take it. Max settled the coffee can on the counter and with a huff of annoyance took Rei's hand.

With Max's hand in his hold, Rei took off, using his vampire speed to get to where Kai and Tyson were faster. Halfway there he noticed another familiar, but annoying presence. Squeezing Max's hand, he sped up more, he knew normally a human wouldn't be able to move at the speed of a vampire, and he didn't want to make Max sick by forcing him to do so, but if they wanted to reach Kai and Tyson before someone got killed he had to.

They came to a stop outside the mansion, and right in the middle of a glaring contest.

Tyson was glaring at Kai, who was shifting his glare between Tyson and a redhead boy with a scar in the shape of an X on his forehead, who was glaring at Kai, and occasionally moving his glare at Tyson too.

"Tyson." Kai spat out warningly. "Go. Back. Inside." Each word was clipped and filled with bitterness.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tyson yelled at Kai, ignoring the warning in Kai's voice. "I have every right to be out here. Besides, like I'm going to leave you alone with this kid after I saw you beating him to death."

"I'm not a kid!" The redhead shouted, directing his angry gaze at Tyson, and throwing his fists in the air. "I'm Daichi Sumeragi and I'm a vampire! I'm centuries older than you boy!"

"Excuse me, but I was just trying to help you!"

"Tyson always did have a bad temper whenever he didn't get enough sleep," Max mumbled to himself, knowing Rei could over hear. "I guess he hasn't grown out of it."

"Tyson," Kai tried again, this time grabbing the bluenette's wrist and forcing him to look up into his eyes and see the anger contained within them. "Leave."

"You could ask nicely, you know."

Kai growled and looked like he was about to smack Tyson, but Rei intervened. Clearing his throat, he was able to grab the attention of everyone. His voice came out calm and steady as he tried to get everyone to relax. "You three need to learn to control your temper. Kai. Tyson. I want both of you to go back inside and discuss whatever is bothering you, because I'm almost positive that this fight is more than it seems. As for Daichi, I'll handle the situation from here on out."

Tyson and Kai opened their mouths to protest, but both shut it. With a quick glance at the other they shrugged and left the remaining three people, seeming to agreeing with Rei for the moment.

Relief flooded Rei and Max. At least that was one less fight. When Tyson and Kai fought it was like the reenactment of world war two. That, added to their current anger level, was enough to drive any sane man to run for the hills and pray it would be over soon.

"Now," Rei began, looking Daichi up and down to see if the boy was really a threat. "It seems you've come to visit us again. I recall last time you left screaming that you couldn't find your answers even with the help of all our books."

"You know him?" Max whispered.

Rei nodded. "He's a vampire, but he doesn't know what kind. He was abandoned by his sire before he awoke from his transformation."

"Hey! Don't go tellin' everybody my story!" Daichi yelled.

"Sorry."

"Thank you," Daichi said, a bit of smugness in his voice. "I know last time I left on a bad note, but I promise this time I'll try to remain patient during my research and not cause a scene like last time, if you please let me use your library again. I've tried to find out what type I am, but everywhere I go I can't find the answers. The closest I ever got was when I was reading books from your library." Daichi bowed his head low as he pleaded his case to Rei, losing all smug and rudeness in his demeanor. "Please allow me to use your library once again."

Rei looked at Max, "What do you think, Max?"

"What?" Max's jaw dropped and he pointed at himself. He was totally and completely flabbergasted. "You want me to decide?"

Rei nodded his head nonchalantly. "Of course, you live here now too, you have every right to say who can stay and who can't. I trust your decision."

"Well… I guess in that case," Max stared hard at Daichi. The boy sincerely sounded like he wanted answers, and would do anything for them. "As long as he promises not to cause too much trouble it should be fine."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tyson and Kai were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, studying each other, as if trying to understand the other's thoughts, but as hard as they tried, they got nothing.

"I don't know what to say," Tyson whispered, looking away to stare out the window, watching as the sun begin to set again. He was exhausted, but he wouldn't let himself sleep.

Kai was silent, but wasn't he always? It made Tyson sad a bit. He knew he got to see the more open Kai, but there were times when he would feel the icy shoulder that Kai gave everyone. It hurt. It made his heart ache, even when they were supposed to be mad at each other.

_Tyson stared at his back as he watched him leave. It was always like that nowadays. Something was wrong. His friend had become distant. Was it something he did or said? What was he supposed to do? What could he do? He felt helpless. Why did he always feel like this whenever he had to stand quietly and watch as his friend leaves him?_

"Huh?" Tyson blinked, his eyes growing wide. Had he just imagined that scene in his head? It was almost a week ago when all this memory nonsense started.

"Is everything fine?" Kai asked softly from his spot on the couch.

Tyson nodded his head.

Kai stood, taking Tyson by surprise, and headed towards the room's exit. He stopped in the doorway and quietly, so Tyson barely heard, he whispered, "I wish you wouldn't lie to me."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"_Oh God, I've just been hit with something called nostalgia!"_

_-Akira Twilight_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Yes, that's a quote by me. It gave me a great image of getting hit by a piece of furniture or something that would knock me out.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mother, who was kind enough to make me hot chocolate. It woke me up and gave me the energy to reread this chapter and make corrections. It may not be prefect (as if it ever is), but it is better than it would have been if I hadn't reread it.


	6. Unspoken Words

Chapter 6

A Thousand Unspoken Words

_"I wish you wouldn't lie to me."_

The words echoed in Tyson's head as he practiced his sword exercises. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and arms. With each swing he let out a huff of frustrated air. He'd been training for hours, but he wasn't willing to stop.

Kai's words from the other day were enough to make his blood run cold, and hang his head in shame. The sensation had been too much for Tyson. In a desperate attempt at quell the insecurities that dwelled within him, he took on of the sword he saw hanging on the mansion wall, as a decoration, and took it outside to practice. Though he pushed himself to his limits, Tyson could not find the peace of mind he had been longing for.

"Damn it," He cursed under his breath and stabbed the long sliver blade into the ground, pressing his body weight onto it. What was he going to do? Kai knew he was hiding something, but he couldn't tell him what. If he told Kai about the strange dreams and daydreams he was having, his lover was sure to do something drastic.

"Hey, you're pretty good." Daichi's voice said from nearby.

Tyson barely glanced to the side. His body was weak from his workout and two-day sleep deprivation. His body felt like it weighed twice as much than usual, and his mind was clouded by a haze of barely conscious thought.

Licking his dry lips he tried to sound normal as he spoke. "Thanks. My family runs a dojo, so using a sword is second nature to me."

Daichi nodded his head, silently taking in Tyson current condition. He looked a lot different from the boy he had seen yesterday. That boy had fire and passion, this boy in front of him was a shell of mockery. "You know, you'd probably be better if you took care of your body."

"I take care of my body," Tyson rebuked weakly. "I eat three meals a day, all of which are made up of the five food groups. I stay active and try to spend as much time outside as possible, which is harder than you think, considering that I have a vampire for a boyfriend."

"Maybe," Daichi replied, a hidden undertone in his voice, "but you don't seem to have a lot of energy. I can tell by the dark circles under your eyes that you haven't been sleeping properly, and if my senses are correct, I sense that you're stressed out and keeping it bottled up inside, which is never healthy."

Laughing bitterly, Tyson pushed his weight off his sword and stared at Daichi, who was resting all of his weight on his heels with his arms resting behind his head. "And what do you expect me to do about that? I can't sleep, because that adds on to my stress, and if I try to talk to someone about what's bothering me then they'll get upset, and that will make me feel worse than before."

"So then why don't you tell someone you don't know?"

"Wha?" Tyson asked, thinking Daichi must have lost his mind. "Why would I tell someone I don't know?"

"Because, if you don't know them, and they don't know you, then why would they get upset over what's bothering you?"

Tyson was struck with silence. He had never thought of that, but that might have been because the people he didn't know, didn't know about vampires, and would think he was crazy if he told them what was on his mind. But now there was someone new. Someone who knew about vampires, but didn't know about Tyson.

Tyson slid his body down till he was sitting peacefully on the ground with his legs crossed over one another; he stared up at Daichi with a hopeful look on his face. "Daichi, do you want to know what's on my mind?"

Taking a seat in front of the human, Daichi nodded his head. "Sure. Sulking people annoy the hell out of me."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Whimpering Max scooted away from where he thought the sound was coming from. "I don't like this game any more," he cried._

_"A game?" Cruel malevolent laughter echoed off the walls. _

_Max protectively wrapped his arms around himself and tried to hold in his tears. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. What was going on? Who was in his house? "W-who a-are yo-you?" the blonde stuttered out. _

_"That answer is quite simple really." The voice said joyfully, no longer bouncing off the walls. _

_Finally able to locate where the voice was coming from Max turned to find a man dressed in black with steely gray eyes staring intently at him sitting on his couch. Involuntarily Max shivered at the gaze he was receiving, which caused the man to smirk. _

Max woke in a cold sweat. His heart was beating rapidly and his breath came in short gasps, but other than that, he was fine.

The dream had been so vivid. He could taste the fear on his very lips. What had happened that night? Who was that man? His smirk had been so evil and filled with cruel intent. It made Max feel like…

_Prey. _Max's mind supplied. That was exactly what it had felt like. He knew he was that man's next victim. He knew there would be no mercy, and he knew that his only hope of escape was gone. He had been abandoned that night, but by who? _That_, he couldn't remember. He knew he had been alone, which was why the man had chosen that time to go after him, but there was another reason why the man chose that moment to strike. He knew it in the back of his head. If only he could remember more clearly.

"What am I going to do?" Max asked himself, clenching the sheets in his hands tightly. Maybe it was time to talk to Tyson again.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"So you're saying that you think you're beginning to remember memories from your child that you blocked out?" Daichi asked, making sure he understood.

Tyson nodded his head. "Yes. I can't tell Kai. You see, I had a dream before Kai and I began our relationship. When I told Kai about it he went berserk. I'm not sure if that dream was indeed a memory like Kai thought, but I know these dreams are, I can feel it in my bones."

"So you don't want Kai to get upset again?" Daichi questioned.

"Well yeah," Tyson answered, his voice showing how obvious he thought his reasoning was. "I don't want Kai doing something drastic."

Without thinking Daichi burst out laughing. He was rolling on his stomach and pounding his fist on the ground, causing him to receive a dirty look from Tyson. Gasping for breath Daichi tried to explain his reaction. "I-I'm sorry," he managed to say in between laughs, "but the Kai I knew would never let himself get worked up over something so silly as a few memories, let alone a human. My lord, what the hell have you done to him!" Once again Daichi was rolling on the ground laughing.

Tyson watched, dumbfounded. He knew Kai was a cold jackass, but he didn't expect Daichi to laugh at how Kai acted around Tyson. Maybe there was more to Kai then Tyson knew.

He smiled at the thought.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Well if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part… But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart."

_-1000 Words from Final Fantasy X-2_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Yes, I put another quote, but I felt like it. Plus, the quote comes from one of my favorite songs.

Thank you everyone. I never expected to get as many reviews as did. I had been positive that this fanfic was forgotten, but you have all proven me wrong. I don't want to write why I haven't been writing as much as I used to, because it is something personal, but I'm going to try and pick up the slack.


	7. If Only You Knew

Chapter 7

If You Only Knew

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Rei teased Kai. He had caught the dual haired vampire hiding behind a tree watching Tyson practice sword play with Daichi. Words were being exchanged in the distance, but the sounds of their swords clashing muffled what Daichi and Tyson were saying.

Kai turned a cold look on Rei, but remained silent. He would not answer Rei's question, because he didn't know the answer. He knew Daichi and Tyson were sparring, and nothing more, but his instincts were compelling him to step in there and interfere.

"Don't be that way, Kai," Rei whined, standing next to his friend. "I think it's nice that Daichi and Tyson are getting along, and if it makes you feel any better they aren't exactly being friendly with each other. Just the other day I caught them fighting over the rules to some silly card game, and later they were accusing each other of cheating at the game."

"They've been training together this entire week," Kai said. It was more of a spoken thought than a sentence. "Everyday they talk about something. I wonder what it is they're talking about."

"Wel,l you're never going to know if you don't ask." Rei sighed and looked helplessly up at the sky. "You're not the only one who wants answers Kai. Max is hiding something too. Just be thankful that Tyson has someone to vent to, even if you do dislike them."

"I take that to mean Max is keeping quite." It wasn't a question, it was a fact, but Rei answered it nonetheless.

"Yes," His eyes darkened with sadness as he let them drop from gazing at the sky to the ground. "At this point I'd be happy for him to talk to Tyson or Daichi. Either would be better then having him keep everything locked inside, but because they are so busy talking to each other, he avoids them."

No words were spoken between the vampires after that. They both knew what was going on in the other's mind, and both knowing what they would have to do to get their answers, but not wanting to do such a thing.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Max knew he couldn't out run a vampire, but he had to try. Pushing himself to the limit he ran, jumping over furniture, and tossing items to the ground, anything to stall. He might have made it too if halfway up the stairs the vampire hadn't grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. _

_Panic spread through Max. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears. His blood raced through his veins painfully fast, and the only thoughts he could form were screams of mercy and begging to not die. Was this how it felt for all of Rei's victims. What a cruel fate. The feeling of being prey was the worst feeling in the world. _

_Opening his mouth Max tried to scream for help but no sound came out. Instead his lungs burned from the sudden loss of air, and he became deafer to the world around him. _

Max shook his head.

Again. He had another vision of that night again, but this time he hadn't fallen asleep to see it. He had been walking down the stairs when the image flashed through his mind. Did that mean the memories were getting stronger? Were they really memories?

_Why am I trying to hide this from Rei again?_ The Blonde thought to himself._ Why am I silencing myself? Would it really be so bad to let Rei know what is going on with me? _Once again Max shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to do something. If he didn't he didn't know what he would do.

"This is so complicated," Max said to himself while continuing his descent down the stairs. Each step took an extra effort after that horrible vision. He may never be able to look at stairs the same way again.

_Maybe some fresh air…_Max's thought trailed off. His shoulders slumped, and he let out a breath filled with despair. As if fresh air would help his problem. Maybe if what was bothering him were something such as, not understanding a math problem, or not being able to visit a friend when he really wanted to, but this was bigger. However, Max didn't know what else to do, and so he walked over to the mansions entrance and went outside.

As Max had predicted the fresh air that engulfed his senses didn't help. Not even the beautiful green grass that seemed extra lush that day could calm him.

"Maybe I should walk around," he supplied, not noticing he had said his sentence out loud, but luckily his friends were on the other side of the mansion, so they couldn't overhear.

He walked and let his mind wander. It always wandered back to the same subject though: his dreams. It angered him to no end. One day he had been living a perfectly fine life, and the next he was kidnapped by a vampire, and just when everything seemed to be going well, he started to relive moments from his past that his mind had blocked out for one reason or another. It was beyond frustrating! Why couldn't he be like other teenagers, and have to only worry about turning in his homework on time, and if he was making a fool of himself!

"I wasn't expecting to find you here."

Max stopped in mid-step. He knew that voice, and the owner of that voice should be nowhere near here. "Brooklyn!" Max shouted in shock, staring wide eyed at the boy he and Tyson had meet about a week ago. "What are you doing here?"

Brooklyn gave the blonde a charming smile, but did not answer right away. Instead he let his eyes look the mansion over, and looking at the bars that fenced him out. "So you live here? Would you're friend happen to live here too?"

Max took a step back. He didn't like this guy. Something about Brooklyn was off, and it wasn't the fact that he was a werewolf either. "So what if he does?" he asked heatedly.

"I see," was Brooklyn's response, and if anything his smile seemed to grow. "It seems like a nice place to live. That is if it weren't inhabited by such beasts as the other two creatures living in here."

"Don't you dare insult Rei or Kai!"

"Is that their names?" Brooklyn asked, a glimmer in his eye.

Max bit back his next comment. He was starting to wish he had kept silent.

"Thank you… Now, tell me, what is your name?"

Max spat at Brooklyn's feet, but the boy continued to smile at the blonde as if he didn't notice.

"It seems I have over stayed my welcome," Brooklyn said whimsically and turned his back to leave, but before doing so left Max with a few choice words. "Your scent reeks of worry and indecision. If you have any questions just enter the middle of the forest and call my name. I'll be glad to answer them for you." And with that Brooklyn was gone, as if he had never been there.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"I can't believe I lost to a human!" Daichi screeched, making Tyson laugh.

Pointing his sword down at Daichi, who laid sprawled on the ground, Tyson cheerful mocked the little vampire. "That's what you get for challenging that great Tyson Kinomiya at sword fighting!"

"Oh yeah!" Daichi all but growled, standing up with a determined look on his face. "I was just going easy on you because you're human and I'm a vampire, but if you're going to be like that then I'll whoop you're ass!"

"I'd like to see you try," Tyson answered back cockily and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh you'll see!" And with that Daichi lunged at the bluenette with his blade.

Taking the two competitors by surprise, Kai slid in between them, holding the sword that Tyson had just been using moments before, and whacking the redhead's blade away and then pointing it dangerously close to Daichi's heart.

Tyson stared at his now empty hand. He hadn't even felt Kai take the weapon from him, let alone see the vampire do it. What else was Kai doing when he used his vampire speed? At speeds that fast the vampire could have kissed him, and Tyson wouldn't have known any better.

Blushing at the thought, Tyson covered his mouth with his hand. That would be really embarrassing, since Daichi probably saw it even if he didn't.

"The next time you want to fight Tyson, you'll have to go through me first," Kai spoke coldly, pressing the tip of the sword closer to Daichi's chest, forcing the redhead to take a step back.

Holding up his hands in a surrendering position, Daichi shook his head. "We were just sparing. I didn't mean anything by it, and where do you get off telling me what to do. I'm a guest! Not a servant!"

"If you don't want this sword in your chest I suggest you shut up and leave," threatened Kai, taking a step closer to Daichi.

Taking the hint, Daichi was out of there faster than a vampire bunny on crack.

"You didn't have to do that." Tyson said, trying to fight the pout that wanted to be seen.

"Hn."

Tyson had to control the urge to smack Kai. Why did his lover always have to be so difficult? "You know this is why I have a hard time talking to you about personal issues. I'm always afraid how you'll react."

Kai stiffened and looked at Tyson in wonderment. Did he just hear correctly? Tyson was afraid how he would react? "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you be afraid of how I would react?"

Sadness filled Tyson's eyes as he looked longingly at Kai. "Because I know you'll either overreact or give me the cold shoulder." If it weren't for those things, Tyson would tell Kai everything.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"If only you knew how much I want to run to you" 

_Whitney Houston_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: (eye twitch) That ending was a little corny, but my mind would not supply me with anything else. Please except its cheesiness, and forgive me. (bows to readers)

Also, on another note, I had been planning on updating this fanfic yesterday, but my mother surprised me with a Christmas play. It was good, but you have to be able to pick up on what is going on really fast or the play makes no sense.

In other news, it's time for a shameless plug! I have December fanfic coming out (party streamers and balloons randomly burst out)! Yes, my first holiday fanfic. It is a called "A December Dream" and it makes fun of the classic story "A Christmas Carol". In the story Kai is an apathetic teen, who just wants to piss off everyone. Sadly, he's got Max, who he thinks is part of a cult, bugging him, and Rei is putting stuff in everyone's food, while Death won't stop pointing at him.

A December Dream will be posted soon.


	8. Die A Little More Inside

Chapter 8

Die A Little More Inside

"Aww, did you have a lover's spat with Kai?" Daichi teased Tyson mercilessly.

Tyson frowned, and continued staring out the window. As bored as he had been a few seconds ago, he preferred the boredom over being reminded of Kai at the moment. That vampire boyfriend of his hadn't spoken to him in _three_ days! Okay, admittedly with Kai that was normal, but they had just had an important conversation recently, shouldn't they be talking more in that case!

"You're no fun," Daichi said with an air of annoyance.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking up what kind of vampire you are?" Tyson asked snidely, trying to get the redhead to leave him alone. He wanted to sulk in peace.

"I would if everyone in this mansion wasn't constantly brooding! For crying out loud! Anymore despair and I swear someone has died!" To add to the effect of his words Daichi clutched his throat, made a choking sound, and collapsed on the ground. "You guys need a hobby!"

Smirking, a trait Tyson was beginning to master thanks to Kai, he spoke in a haughty fashion, "We do have a hobby. It just happens to be brooding."

Daichi clutched his head, making a sound that was a cross between a groan and a whimper. Rubbing his temples he tried to easyethe tension in his head as he glared at Tyson. "Then get another hobby already, or go outside! It's 'Verb'."

Tyson almost laughed at Daichi's joke. Almost, being the key word. Lately he couldn't bring himself to smile, and when he did it came off as weak and brought shame to his original one. "Are they still playing that Verb commercial on TV?"

Daichi blinked rapidly, confusing Tyson. Had he said something strange? The last time he checked, asking if a commercial still existed wasn't all that weird, but a year had gone by since his capture by Kai and Ray, and who knows what could change in that time.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Would I ask if I knew," The bluenette answered back.

Daichi stared at him again, studying Tyson as if he were some ancient text he couldn't understand. "When's the last time you watched TV?"

"Can't remember. I bought one recently, but I've been too distracted to set it up. Plus, I doubt Ray and Kai have cable."

Daichi went berserk at Tyson's answer. He jumped up from his spot on the ground and started pacing in front of Tyson, throwing his arms in the air and yelling in a language Tyson couldn't recognize.

"Um… Speak in English or Japanese please."

That snapped Daichi out of his rave. Tyson made a mental note not to do, whatever it was he did, to cause Daichi to start speaking that language. It's not exactly fun to watch an enraged vampire scream, and shout in a foreign language, and sometimes direct their yelling at you. Nope no fun at all. Well, maybe it would be if you were a masochist or something, but that's beside the point.

"Hey Tyson, are you in there?" The question was followed by a slight tapping on his forehead.

"Huh?" Coming out of his revive, Tyson shook his head and stared at Daichi, who had his face a little too close for comfort. "Daichi, I have a few rules for you. Rule one: one meter of space, unless in the case of an emergency. You have already broken this rule."

Taking the hint, Daichi distanced himself from Tyson, but continued to stare at the teen.

"Rule Two: Staring is rude. Say it, don't stare it."

"Isn't the phrase 'say it, don't spray it'?"

"Close enough." Tyson shrugged.

"I can't believe you haven't watched TV in so long, that you have forgotten the last time you watched it!" Daichi proclaimed, running a hand through his hair as he continued to stare in disbelief.

"Well I'm sorry I was kidnapped by an overprotective, bastard, son of a silly person, suspicious, paranoid, and many more things, vampire." Tyson said in all sarcastic glory.

"You forgot to mention 'needs anger management.'"

"I was too lazy."

Nodding his head in understanding and giving Tyson the biggest grin Daichi began to bounce on the balls of his feet. "You know what, you should go outside with me! I was planning to check out the town nearby today. It would be a blast if you could come!"

"One word: Kai."

Daichi's face fell, before his smile returned for a vengeance. "Forget Kai! Come on, if he really likes you then he'd want you to have fun and be happy, and no offense, but you are not happy."

"How do you know how I feel?" Tyson asked defensively. He knew he wasn't happy, but he didn't want Daichi to know that. He wanted to pretend that everything was fine, even if it wasn't.

Rolling his eyes, Daichi huffed at Tyson's stubbornness. "It's obvious! Everyone in this mansion is miserable, and you want to know why?" Daichi didn't wait for an answer, instead he began his rant, not holding back any of his frustration. "It's because everyone is being so secretive! You won't tell Kai about your memories or dreams, or whatever they are. Kai won't tell you about your past, so in all truth, you can't be sure if your dreams are really dreams or memories. You both are hiding your feelings from each other!"

Tyson opened his mouth to protest, but Daichi shushed him with the wave of a hand. "As I was _saying,_" Daichi stretched out the word 'saying', "It's not just you and Kai. I've noticed your friend Max seems to be keeping something to himself and spends most of his time away from everyone else. This has caused Ray to worry, but he's not willing to act upon his worry, unless it's just to say a casual, 'Are you okay?' When it comes down to it. The only people communicating in this house are Ray and Kai, and you and me!"

"What about Max?" Tyson shouted, trying to break Daichi's rant for a moment.

"He's not talking to anyone," Daichi declared. "Or if he is it's not with anyone in this house."

"That doesn't seem right." A frown formed on Tyson's lips. Had he really been so preoccupied with his own worries to not notice Max's distance?

"And that's why you need to get away from this place for a day, with someone who isn't involved deeply in this mess," Daichi said proudly, clearly hinting that he was the person he was referring too.

"Kai-"

"Doesn't need to know," Daichi finished.

Tyson shook his head, but slowly he stopped as what Daichi said began to sink in. He had heard stepping a way from a bad situation sometimes allows a person to clear their head and then see things clearly. Maybe it would be the same for him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

_I shouldn't._ Max told himself repeatedly as he ate a cup-of-noodles. What he was referring to was Brooklyn's offer.

"_If you have any questions just enter the middle of the forest and call my name. I'll be glad to answer them for you."_

The words had been haunting and tempting him since he had seen the orange haired werewolf. He knew he could ask Rei, but he also knew that if Rei was trying to hide something from him, or protect him from something, which Max saw as more possible, he'd never get a straight answer.

_But Brooklyn doesn't exactly sound vampire friendly, so this could all be a trap to lure Ray and Kai out into the open. _Max reasoned.

Groaning, Max rested his head on the table, and then ever so slightly raised his head a couple inches and banged it on the hard wood. For once in his life, Max wished he could just throw caution to the wind in situations like these.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

_A gunshot followed by a scream. The scream was familiar, but everything was so foggy he couldn't place it. Then there was that scent._

_Blood._

_It was everywhere._

"Thank you child. Sorry about the mess, but I'm sure we can do something about those blood stains."

Max sat up with a jolt and a gasp. In the distance he heard a door being slammed and the voices of Daichi and Tyson whispering to each other, but his mind was racing, and adrenaline was pumping through his veins blocking out the sound.

"What," Max took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart, "was that?"

He buried his head in his hands, and tried to rein in his emotions. It had been terrifying. The sound of the gunshot, and the sudden feeling of loss, and the growth of his already existing fear, had been too much. Tears were brimming in his eyes, disgusting him.

Max was shocked at his own self-loathing. Maybe it was an after effect of the memory. It had been blurred, so he couldn't see who was there, or who had been shot, but he knew three people had been in the room with him. The one responsible for the scream, the victim, and the shooter. It could it be the screamer had a close relationship with the victim. Maybe that was the reason behind his disgust? Because he felt so much fear and loss when the other had just lost more? Was that it or was it something else?

"I need answers," Max admitted quietly.

I need Brooklyn's help.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"I can't believe you ate all that." Tyson said as Daichi inhaled another hot dog.

"Hey, you've eaten as much as me!" Daichi pointed out, his free hand reaching out for another hot dog.

Earlier, Tyson and Daichi had passed a hot dog cart, and with money Tyson wasn't sure how Daichi got, bought forty hot dogs and were in the middle of an unofficial eating contest.

"Yeah, but you're a vampire."

"So?" Daichi finished off his hotdog and started on another. "Some vampires can eat human food. I think Kai and Ray can, but they can only eat small amounts. I, on the other hand, can eat vast amounts. I can even eat garlic, if that surprises you."

"At this point, nothing about vampires can surprise me."

Daichi snickered into his food. "Oh really? Did you know some male vampires can get pregnant?"

Tyson stared at Daichi, then blinked, then blinked again, a third blink, and finally he stood up from the bench he had been sharing with Daichi, and walked away. "I'm not going to become a vampire. I will stay a human for the rest of my life."

Daichi burst out laughing, in process spitting out what he had been eating, and bending over while clutching his abdomen. Tears were forming in his eyes, and he tried to wipe them away, but they returned faster than he could get rid of them. "D-don't w-worry Ty-Tyson," he managed between fits of laughter. "Kai's vampire line doesn't have that ability. The same with Rei. As long as its one of them who turns you, you're safe."

"I'm not risking it!"

"Tyson!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Max looked cautiously over his shoulder. He felt like he was being watched but he knew he wasn't. He had covered his trail too well, but that didn't change his underlying fear of possibly someone following him. He didn't want to know what would happen if Rei found out what he was going to do.

I tried to talk to Tyson, but every time I tried I stopped and got scared. One moment I'm determined about talking to him, but then I see him and I lose courage. I can't begin to tell Rei or Kai. Both of them may have a panic attack.

Max's face fell as he listened to his depressing thoughts. Maybe he was just making excuses, but he did need answers, and so far Brooklyn was the only one that seemed capable of answering them without hiding something from him.

Again the possibility of it being a trapped to lure Rei and Kai out of the mansion crossed his mind, but Max shook it off. Rei and Kai would be safe, he was covering his trail so they wouldn't find him if they searched, so if Brooklyn did have something planned then everything would be fine.

Letting out breath he had been holding in, Max eyed his surroundings. If he calculated everything correctly he was in the center of the forest. How Brooklyn was going to find him so easily, Max didn't have a clue, but he had found over the last year that sometimes logic and reason were thrown out the window where his life was concerned.

"Brooklyn!" he cried. "Brooklyn!"

The bushes next to him rustled, and Max jumped back, taking a defensive stance.

A brown wolf, larger than the average wolf, walked out from the bushes and sat in front of Max. "I see you came." It said without opening its mouth to utter the words.

"Brooklyn?" Max questioned, staring at the wolf. "Is that you? Why are you in wolf form? It's not a full moon tonight. Heck, it's not even night."

"Like vampires, there are many types of werewolves. You more than anyone should know this." There was a hint of laughter in the wolf's voice, and Max found his suspicion growing. Did Brooklyn know about his connection with Hiro and Anthony? That may be trouble for the two, since werewolves and vampires were supposed to avoid contact with each other unless the two were fighting.

Remaining calm Max asked the first question that came to mind. "Can you please tell me if the dreams I've been having are memories or just bad dreams?"

The wolf hummed with amusement. "Tell me, is there logic in these dreams? And I don't mean, do they make sense, but can you see them happening in real life?"

Max thought about it, and nodded his head. From what he could remember of his dreams they were all capable of occurring in real life.

"Do your dreams give off strong emotions? Do the dreams sometimes occur when you are awake?"

Again, Max nodded.

"Sounds like your dreams are memories to me, but since I do not know your past, I may be wrong."

"Why are you helping me?" Max asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn laughed and stretched as he made to leave. "I have my reasons. Now before I go, do you have any more questions?"

Yes! Max's mind supplied, but he shook his head, and let the wolf leave. He couldn't explain it, but the more he talked to Brooklyn the more edgy he became. He also felt as if Brooklyn was hiding something, and if Max let anything else slip out from his mouth he may give Brooklyn what he really wanted to gain from their conversation.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Come on, Tyson!" Daichi whined while trying to coax the bluenette out of the tree. "I promise you won't get pregnant."

"Says every guy until, BAM!" Dropping his voice a few octaves, Tyson said sarcastically, "Sorry Honey, but it looks like we're pregnant." Changing his pitch again, Tyson clung tight to the tree he was hiding in, and said in a girly voice, "You jackass! How could you do this to me!"

"Tyson," Daichi could cry at how stubborn the bluenette was being. He was starting to regret telling Tyson about some male vampires becoming pregnant.

Silence.

Daichi looked up into the tree to see why Tyson was suddenly quiet. The bluenette was staring off into the crowd not to far away. Following his friend's gaze he saw nothing.

Then like lightening, he saw a flash of silver. It was gone so fast Daichi thought he had imagined it.

"Kireina…" The word fell from Tyson's lips in a whisper.

Frowning, Daichi scrunched up his face as he translated the word into English. "Beautiful?"

"Huh?" Tyson asked, staring down at Daichi in confusion.

"Beautiful," Daichi repeated. "Or more precisely, 'Kireina'."

"Kireina?" Tyson shook his head. "I didn't say anything. At least, I don't think so."

X.X.X.X.X.X.

_"Every time I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside."-Rihanna_


	9. Siren's Song

Chapter 9

Siren's Song

Daichi let his body fall to the ground, his arms spread out at his sides style. He was exhausted. After returning from town with Tyson he had spent the rest of the day researching what type of vampire he could be, but after two hours of no success he went outside to practice his swordplay. Maybe if Tyson and him were careful enough they could sneak in a spar without Kai knowing.

That would have to wait for tomorrow however, because right now he was so tired from his training that he wouldn't be able to lift his sword up even if he wanted to. His life would have to be endangered for him to do that.

"_DAICHI!"_

_Crap!_ Daichi's mind screamed. Kai was standing a few feet away from him with a look that said "You-have-ten-seconds-to-run-starting-twenty-seconds-ago!"

Picking up the sword he had dropped, he held it protectively in front of his chest, a last line of defense, as he scuttled away from the intimidating vampire. "I didn't do it!"

Kai's eyes narrowed, and Daichi gulped. He had just made himself sound more suspicious hadn't he? Why couldn't he learn to keep his big mouth shut? Oh well, at least he had a sword to keep Kai at bay for… oh maybe a minute or a little less. You know that phrase, "Hell hath no wrath like that of a woman scorned." Yeah, it really goes, "Hell hath no wrath like that of a murderous Kai."

"Explain." Kai demanded.

"Explain what?"

Daichi flinched when Kai's glare intensified. "I really don't know!" he shouted, trying to sound angry instead of fearful; he barely succeeded.

"Male. Vampire. Pregnancy."

Daichi blinked, tilted his head to the side, and then blinked again. Male vampire pregnancy? What was Kai—

Daichi slapped his forehead. Of course! Tyson. That boy needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Shaking his head in annoyance, Daichi replied in an uncaring tone, "What about it? If you want to know why I told Tyson about it, it was a joke. Besides," Daichi smiled coyly at the next words that left his mouth, "shouldn't you be telling him about these kind of things? Honestly, if you want to spend the rest of eternity with the guy you need to teach him more about the paranormal world."

"Don't tell me how to handle things, Monkey." Kai hissed.

Daichi could feel the vein his forehead throb. Monkey? Monkey! MONKEY! "I AM NOT SOME STUPID MONKEY!"

Kai smirked. "Strange, you look like one."

* * *

"Hiro?" Rei asked when he noticed Tyson's brother leaning against the fence of the mansion. He had been searching for Max, but had yet to find his blond.

"Just the person I was looking for," Hiro said with a smile on his face, but it fell moments later as he made eye contact with Rei. He seemed hesitant about something. His eyes kept moving back and forth between Rei and the forest.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Hiro?" Rei asked, trying to break the silence. Not liking how Hiro was acting defensive, Rei began to mimic the older boy's eye movement, expecting something or someone to jump out of the bush at any moment.

"Yes," Hiro's eyes continued to roam around as he spoke, all friendliness gone from his voice. "It's about Max. I saw him in the forest today."

"What?"

Hiro nodded his head, as if confirming what he just said. "I saw Max in the forest, but I also saw him talking to a werewolf."

Rei had to bite back a growl. Werewolves, such disgusting creatures. They were horrible beast that killed for the simple joy of it, or so his vampire instincts told him. He had never actually witnessed how a werewolf lived. "What were they talking about?"

"That's the strange thing. I think they were talking about memories."

* * *

_Silver._

The image replayed itself over in Tyson's mind. He had been sitting in the tree arguing with Daichi when it had caught his eye. The long silver being blown about in the wind, and then as if they had felt him staring, the owner of the hair turned around and crimson eyes that put Kai's to shame stared back at him, and then it was gone.

Releasing a breath, Tyson let his eyes slide close and laid his head on the arm of the couch he had been lying on for the last hour, trying to sort out his thoughts.

_Emerging from the shadows, just as Kai did, a beautiful woman appeared. Her hair was long and silver and glowed in the moonlight. She wore a long red silk gown that Tyson had never seen before. On her face was a heart-warming smile. In the eyes of a child she looked perfectly angelic. _

Slowly, Tyson's eyes opened. He felt a strange warmth and feeling of protection, and hope. Whoever that woman was she had promised him something. He had been longing for something or someone, and she offered to give it to him.

Relaxing for the first time in weeks Tyson let his mind drift back to thoughts of the woman. What had she promised him?

That night, Tyson had no nightmares.

* * *

It was mid-day.

A book threatened to fall out of Tyson's arms. He was returning all but a few books he had borrowed from the library. He had about seven books in his arms, all of them older than him; his literature teacher would be so proud if she could see him now. Then again, the shock of seeing him with so many books might give her a heart attack.

Tyson snickered at the thought. He could picture her face turning white and her eyes becoming wide, followed her sudden collapse.

Another snicker escaped him, and he smiled. It felt so good to laugh. It felt like he hadn't done so in years, years filled with tense muscles, nerves on high alert, and arguments.

He really did have a great night of sleep. He felt like he could do anything.

He closed his eyes and hummed a song. He made it up as he went. At first it was soft and low. As he approached a set of stairs, Tyson shifted his hold on the books in his arms and turned the tune into a sweet high melody. His lips tickled as he hummed, causing his smile to grow.

He raced up the stairs, and almost tripped. He jerked forward, effectively cutting off his song.

Two books fell.

He sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. _Typical._ Quickly, he grabbed the books and finished dashing up the stairs. He walked a little down the hallway, and stopped at the third door on the right. Light peeked out from a crack between the door and its frame. Relief filled his chest. He had just realized how hard it would have been to balance the books and open the door at the same time.

Using his shoulder, he pushed the door all the way open. It creaked, and briefly he wondered where Kai and Rei kept the oil for the door hinges.

The first thing Tyson saw when entered the room were the many shelves that covered the walls from floor to ceiling—there was even a ladder to reach the top—followed by the many rows of shelves that jutted out from the walls. His eyes then landed on the giant yellow, brown, and orange globe that was kept at the entrance. The globe rested on its stand, and was a little lower than his chest.

When Tyson walked past it, he couldn't resist swatting the globe, just so it would spin.

He looked down at the books, and scanned one of them for a title.

_Grimm's Fairytales_

Tyson bit his inner cheek, trying to recall where he had gotten the book from; it had been a while since he had taken it from the library. He could probably leave it on one of the tables in the back, and Kai or Rei would put it back, but he wanted to do it himself.

Taking a wild guess, he headed towards one of the shelves on the right. He scanned the books spines for any information that would indicate the book belonged on the shelf. When he found none, he moved on to another shelf. His about half way through looking at the second one, when he noticed how quite the place was.

The silence made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The room felt heavy and dreary without any sound, so he started humming the tune from earlier. For a while he was very aware that he was the only one/thing making a sound. Eventually, however, the tune lulled him into a relaxed state.

His insides were warm and fuzzy; he felt like he was draped in a blanket of protection. Once again, he closed his eyes, letting the music fill him with happiness.

"Hey, what are ya doin'?"

Tyson's heart skipped a beat. He dropped the books. Lightening raced down his spine, and his body became stone.

"Whoa! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya."

Tyson took a deep breath and placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart. He turned to his head to the left; Daichi was standing at the other end of the shelves. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I thought you heard me." Daichi came closer. Once he was in front of Tyson he crouched and began picking up the fallen books.

Tyson followed his example, and shoved the books back into his arms.

"Here." Daichi handed over the books he had picked up.

"Thanks." Tyson nodded and stood up.

Daichi mimicked the actions, however a frown marred his face. His nose was scrunched up. He looked like he was trying to recall something. "What song is that?"

"Huh?" Tyson tilted his head to the side and frowned. "You mean what I was humming?"

"Yeah, that."

Tyson shrugged. "I made it up."

Daishi's brow pinched. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why do ask?"

Daichi shook his head. "Nothing. It's just…" He scratched the back of his head, and he gritted his teeth. "I don't know! It's just weird, okay?"

Tyson double-blinked. "Weird?"

Red colored Daishi's cheeks, and he slouched forward a little. His eyes wouldn't meet Tyson's. "Yeah, weird."

Tyson laughed; he knew it was rude—Daichi looked so embarrassed—but he couldn't help it. If it weren't for the books in his arms he would have grabbed his stomach and doubled-over. It was just a song after all!

"Knock it off!" Daichi growled and stomped his foot. "Don't make fun of me!" When Tyson didn't stop, Daichi's red face grew brighter. "I could kill you, you know!"

The threat didn't silence Tyson. He kept laughing until tears gather in the corner of his eyes. Eventually he forced himself to take deep breathes and calm down, but by then Daichi had huffed and was storming away. "I'm sorry, Daichi," he hollered after the short vampire. "It's just a song."

Daichi did not respond.

* * *

「あなたガラスの目でどんな夢を見られるの？」

_Translation:_

"What kind of dreams can you see with your eyes of glass_?"_

_Still Doll_ - Kanon Wakeshima

* * *

Author's Note: And thus, this story continues. I will try to update this story as frequently as possible, however, I will not be updating it daily like I did with _Rinse It All Away_. I do want to warn anyone who hasn't already looked at my profile that this story may have more plot holes than you hoped for. I wrote this four years ago, and so I can't remember everything I was planning at the time. I hope it is still acceptable though.

I also want to apologize for the poor transition from one day to the next in this chapter. I tried to think of ways to make it better, but everything I thought of felt like filler. I rather have a bad transition than give you guys more filler-the previous chapters are full of it; you've had more than enough of that.

Thanks again, and please share your thoughts with me.


	10. Anything For Approval

Chapter 10

Anything For Approval

"This is so stupid!" Daichi slammed the book shut and crossed his arms over his chest. He huffed. He pushed his chair out and stood up, running his hands through his wild red hair.

Weeks! Weeks of searching and he had found nothing! He had access to the library with the most vampire information and he couldn't find anything on what type of vampire he was. He could go out in sunlight and eat human food like Rei and Kai, but he didn't have nearly the right amount of strength or speed to be the same type as them. Plus, he couldn't blend into shadows.

He wasn't a _Jiang Shi_—he didn't have greenish-white skin. Also, he wasn't blind. He wasn't a _Twi-vampire_, which was good as far as he was concerned. The few _Twi-vampires_ he had met in his life were too prissy. Nor was he _Chiropterathrope_; he couldn't turn into a bat. He wasn't anything at all it seemed like! Every time he thought he was close to finding what he was, he'd find something that proved him wrong!

He picked up the book from his desk—yes, his! He had been using it for weeks now; it was as good as his—and weighed the benefits of throwing it at a wall. Deciding that he needed to unleash his anger, he moved his arms back, ready to hurl it…

but stopped.

There was humming come from the front of the library again.

He shivered. He really hated that song Tyson hummed. He didn't know what it was about the song that made him feel like banana slugs were crawling down his back, but he knew he didn't like it.

He considered asking Tyson to stop, but refrained from doing so. He knew Tyson would do it if he asked—he had caught Tyson humming a few times now, and though the human always looked amused by the request, Tyson always complied—however, he knew the human would leave the library soon. Complaining would just earn him an unintentionally mocking grin.

The humming grew softer, and the door creaked. There was a click and the tune was muffled by the thick door.

Daichi sighed in relief, and gently placed the book back on the wooden desk.

He really did hate that song.

* * *

"You seem happier," Kai commented bitterly, watching Tyson check the cupboards for food. "Any reason why?"

Tyson laughed, spinning on his feet, meeting the blatant stare of annoyance aimed at him. He couldn't explain his happiness, it just felt so good to be alive. He hadn't been having the memory dreams for a while now. Instead his dreams were filled with a musical voice calling to him, trying to help him.

"I don't know why." He laughed, leaning across the kitchen island so his face was inches away from Kai's. He no longer felt at edge around his vampire lover, and he was grateful. He had never noticed how confining it had been when he felt anxious around Kai.

"I'm not sure if I like this happiness of yours."

Tyson blinked, taken aback by Kai's statement. Shouldn't Kai be glad that he was in a good mood again? It seemed logical, but Kai did at times defy logic. "Any particular reason why?" He asked.

Letting out a breath of air, Kai pulled away from Tyson. He shut his eyes in frustration, and scrunched up his face, trying to find the words in his head.

It fascinated Tyson to watch. He had never really study Kai's facial expressions. He noticed the normal things, such as a frown, smirk or smile, but now that he took the time to look at Kai, he saw more emotions than he had seen the older teen display previously.

"It is too soon," Kai answered, his brow furrowing, as if he were trying answer a hard question. "You don't tend to get over things so fast, but you woke up one day and you were disgustingly happy."

Kai's finger's twitched, something Tyson guessed was a sign of frustration, or maybe worry. Kai's eyes didn't hold anger, so the later was a possibility. "If it had been one day, I would have ignored it, but your joy has persisted."

Definitely worry. Kai was concerned about him, and it melted Tyson's insides. How could he have been so blind to Kai's feelings before? They were as plain as day now. Had his feelings of turmoil been blocking his ability see?

"Tyson?"

There was that worry again. Not in Kai's voice, but in his body language. The way he was examining Tyson from head to toe, repeating the examination after finding nothing, and then placing his hand on Tyson's shoulder lightly, but still applying enough pressure to show slight affection.

It was an impulse that shocked the two of them, but it was welcomed when Tyson leaned up and pressed his lips against Kai's. An electrifying feeling shot down their spines, sending tingles to up and down their bodies, until they parted.

Tyson felt his eyes sliding shut in bliss, relishing the feeling of Kai's lips on his.

Kai was the flustered one this time, a red stain shinning on his pale cheeks, making Tyson smile fondly. It was nice seeing this side of Kai, but the vampire's pride showed through when he tried to hide the blush with his hand, and frowned.

"That was nice." The words were cold, but Tyson saw past them.

He shook his head at Kai, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "It was."

* * *

Paradise had escaped Max and Rei. Their relationship was falling apart, not that either was willing to admit it aloud.

The secrets they kept from each were ruining their ability to live peacefully with each other, not that they fought. Instead they hid their feelings from one another. The communication was gone, but that had always been one of their weaknesses.

Rei, while willing to admit to having known Max in the past, never spoke of the events that had taken place. Max on the other hand naturally kept his problems to himself, not wanting to be seen a weakling. It didn't help matters that the first time they met, since Max's childhood, they had started off with no communication.

They were back at square one.

"B.S."

Max pouted and picked up the pile of cards on the coffee table. "How did you know?"

"Your eyes can never focus on one object when you lie," Rei answered matter-of-factly.

The two of them were playing game called B.S. It was a challenging game since they were playing with two players, but Rei had an advantage over Max with his small hand of cards. If Max didn't pay attention to the cards he held he would lose.

"Guess that means I can't play poker," Max attempted a joke, but it caused Rei to glower at the blonde.

He had been doing that a lot the past week. He would ask Max to play a game with him, or join him in the library to read together, on rare occasions Rei had taken Max out to the nearby town. Things started out pleasantly, but the longer they spent together, the more Rei's anger grew.

It befuddled Max. He knew they were having issues, but never had Rei given him such hateful stares. His heart ached when he saw those golden eyes blazing with rage at him, or when Rei's curled in a snarl.

"Sorry," Max mumbled half-heartedly. His mixed emotions and confusion stopped him from putting his full heart into the apology.

"Don't bother."

Max's insides went cold at Rei's loathing voice. He had messed up again. He should have kept silent. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Until you're ready to talk, no."

* * *

"I was never looking for approval from anyone but you"

_-Pink_

* * *

**Author's Corner**: I am not very pleased with this chapter. I wish I could have spiced it up a bit more-made better transitions-but due to schoolwork I was unable to. Also, I didn't want this update to take more than a month-not after practically abandoning this fic. The next chapter should be out sooner, and more satisfying. _  
_


	11. That Which Haunts

Chapter 11

That Which Haunts

Max was a pitiful sight, Tyson had concluded. He had been talking to Max for the past hour, and the blond responses were only grunts and grumbles. His heart went out to his friend. He remembered the disconnected and sinking emotions Max had to be experiencing.

"Is there a game you want to play?" He asked.

Max shrugged in a distant sort of way. His mind wasn't in the room, making him appear aloof.

"Is there _anything_ you want to do?"

"Why can't I tell Rei what is on my mind?" _Or anyone else for that matter._

Tyson's chest tightened. Max had sounded so defeated; broke his heart. Max's posture emphasized his broken attitude; he lay on the couch. The blonde's eyes were glazed over in thought. The sunlight reflected off them and created the illusion of tears.

"I want to tell someone what I am feeling," Max's voice was rushed and harsh. He wanted to yell, scream at himself, but he didn't have the strength. "But every time I get scared, and when I finally talk to someone, I get more confused and frustrated, and someone else gets mad, and I just want to give up."

Max buried his face in his hands in an attempt to calm himself, blinding himself from the worry and care radiating off of Tyson. "It's so stupid to feel this way I know, but I don't know what to do. Am I supposed to keep everything to myself and wait for it to go away, or am I am I supposed to tell someone?"

"_Have you been having strange dreams lately? Like dreams about your childhood and being watched?" _The words Max had spoken not long ago materialized in Tyson's mind, and he felt like hitting his head on the floor.

It was obvious what was upsetting Max. The dreams. Tyson should have known if he was experiencing memories in the form of dreams, then Max could be too. "Kami, I am an idiot."

"What?" Max asked, annoyed and tired. He was a wreck from his outburst. His cheeks were red and his hair a mess from running his fingers through it. "Don't say you're an idiot," was the phrase his mouth pieced together as his mind caught up.

"But I am," Tyson countered, scooting closer to his friend. "This is about the dreams."

Max's face was priceless. It was a cross between, anger, confusion, and relief. "How do you know about my dreams?"

Tyson laughed, he knew it was inappropriate, but Max's reaction was different than what he had been expecting and it caught him off guard—it was a nervous laugh born from Max's funny expression. He made himself wait to stop snickering before speaking again. He did not want to upset Max, by acting like he wasn't serious. "I have them too. I dream about the past too."

"So these dreams are memories?"

"Well that's what Daichi and I think."

"So Brooklyn was right."

"What?"

Realizing his mistake, Max slammed his hand over his mouth, eyes widened in fear. He was frantically looking for an escape. It was a sight Tyson had never seen, but he was trying too busy comprehending what Max had said to soak it in.

"You talked to Brooklyn about your dreams?" Tyson did his best to control his; it was barely enough. A tiny bit louder and he would be yelling at Max. "No offense Max, but why him over me, or Kai, or Rei-"

"Let me explain," Max shouted, waving his arms at Tyson to get the boy to calm down and focus on him for a second.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you about this," Max began, his voice keeping its volume from his previous outburst. "I wanted to talk to you, but as I said, I kept getting scared, and don't ask me why, because I don't know why." Taking a deep breath, the blond willed himself to relax, making his tone become softer. "I did talk to Brooklyn, and maybe I could talk to him because he didn't know me, because, trust me Tyson, if I could have talked to you I would have."

"I do believe you, Max, but Brooklyn…"

"Like you can talk." Max glared at the bluentte.

Tyson was shocked. It wasn't the glare that stunned him into silence, but Max's comment.

With poison seasoning his voice, Max verbally assaulted Tyson. "I may have talked to Brooklyn, but don't act like you are doing any better Tyson, because it sounds to me like, you have been talking to Daichi about your dreams. Not me! Not Kai! If I am in the wrong, then so are you."

"I didn't say you were in the wrong." Why was Max being so difficult? Tyson had been ready for a heart felt confession, not an attack. Was he this bad before he had entered his happy state? "I was going to say, Brooklyn is a werewolf, and I while I have no issues with werewolves, vampires and werewolves hate each other. How do you know Brooklyn didn't lie to you to get to Rei or Kai?"

"I didn't. I was desperate."

Sighing, Tyson shook his head, letting it fall so his gaze was trained on the floor. Now he felt like a jerk.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

When Tyson looked up from the ground Max's head was turned.

Max's eyes had narrowed and his lips formed a firm line. His brow was furrowed, and his gaze was locked on something beyond the glass.

"There are two people standing outside the mansion."

"What?" Tyson climbed over his friend to look out the window. Max was right. Two people were standing outside. One was an average looking guy, except for the twisted smile on his lips, and the dark air around him. His partner however was stunning. Her beauty made her look ethereal, but it tugged at something in Tyson's mind.

She was the woman he saw the last time he went out with Daichi, but what was she doing there?

The wind picked up. The leaves danced around the two, adding to their mystery, and like a dream they vanished.

* * *

"I suggest not unless you want to be at odds with Max forever, you get over what is bothering you and talk to him."

Lazily, Rei raised his head up from his sprawled out pose on the living room couch. He barely glanced at Kai, who was towering over Rei. Kai's intimidation skills were lacking in their effect on Rei, for he briskly turned around, so his back faced the other vampire. "I am tired of having to be the one to make things better between us. Let Max fix this one on his own."

"You make it sound so easy," Kai replied quietly.

Rei shrugged. He knew Kai was trying to help him, but he didn't want the help. "It's not easy, which is why Max has to learn to fix our problems without me having to be the one to say 'I am sorry'. If I always let problems like these get solved by a simple apology, then it will lead to us suppressing the issues. I want this fight to end, but it can't properly end unless we talk to each other. I am ready to talk, I'm just waiting for Max."

"They're stubborn." Kai was referring to Max and Tyson.

"Tyson more than Max." Rei chuckled lightly. He had always thought between the two couples living in the mansion, Max and him would have the least arguments and solve them rapidly. He had been too quick to judge. "How did you and Tyson solve your issues?"

"I wouldn't say our problems have been resolved." Kai was hesitant in continuing, catching Rei's attention with his new attitude. "He is happy, and I am happy too, but it feels artificial."

Rei snorted. How typical of Kai to look a gift-horse in the mouth. "Is it better to have no happiness, or to have a fake one?"

"None."

The answer was blunt, and confident. It deserved Rei's full attention and respect, so the feline featured vampire turned onto his other side, facing his companion again. Had Rei not been in a sloth like mood, he may have lashed out at Kai vocally. Instead, he sedated his curiosity. "And why is that Kai? I would much rather have something fake, over nothing at all."

Kai folded his arms over his chest, something he did when pondering his words, and selecting which ones would be most appropriate. "The false happiness puts me on edge."

"Sounds like you are only being pessimistic."

Shaking his head, Kai rethought his words and tried explaining himself again. "Tyson and I did nothing to earn this happiness. We haven't talked our problems out, and we haven't started sharing a room again. We have settled. We are not truly happy, but we don't want to fight so we keep to ourselves."

There was logic to Kai's thinking, but Rei had to disagree. "Tyson doesn't appear to be settling. He acts genuinely happy."

"Yeah, and he hums that annoying and creepy song all the frickin' time." Daichi's rough and high-pitched voice came from behind Kai. It made the dual haired vampire spin on his heels to catch sight of the new member of their conversation. Daichi used the opportunity to squeeze past Kai and stand in the center of the room.

While Kai looked perturbed by their guest, Rei's eyes were alight with curiosity. What Daichi said pulled at the strings in his mind, like an alarm, warning him of danger. "What song, Daichi?" he asked, cloaking his eagerness to hear an answer.

"How should I know?" Daichi shrugged.

Kai rolled his eyes. Daichi's level of stupidity was ridiculous. "You just said you did, monkey."

"I am not a monkey!" Daichi cried, balling his hand into a fist and pretending to swing it at Kai. "And don't roll your eyes at me, or I won't tell you what Tyson has been humming."

"But you just said-"

"Just because I don't know what the song was, doesn't mean I can't hum it."

The young vampire huffed, as if he were the one unfairly scolded at, his eyes shifting between Kai and Rei. He acted confident, but his ever-moving eyes told a different story. He knew that if he angered the two other vampires they could easily beat him in a fight.

It was this weakness that calmed Kai and Rei down enough not to strike. As long as Daichi was aware of where he was, and what his station was, there would be no fight.

Following the old saying "You can catch more bees with honey than with vinegar", Rei sweetened his demeanor with an encouraging and warm smile. Its effects showed fast.

Daichi's tense stance went slack, and his eyes were not trying to look in every direction at once—a sign that he was on the defensive.

With the boy relaxed, Rei made his request, "May we please hear this hum?"

"Umm…" Daichi placed a finger on his lip, eyes looking at the ceiling. His eyes were glossed in thought, and it briefly reminded Rei of the ideal image of a dumb blonde. "O-kay… I think it went something like this…"

The humming started off soft and low, turning into a sweet high melody, then drifting down the music scale, but going up again in pitch. The notes were familiar albeit off, but the song was recognizable.

"Daichi," Kai stopped the boy in the middle of his humming, having heard enough.

Daichi tilted his head sideways—a nonchalant and curious expression. His face masked what he was truly thinking. He had disliked the song Tyson hummed, but he had tried to brush it off. He could tell by the tension in Kai's shoulders and jaw that it was more than his choice of music that made him dislike the tune.

"Daichi," Kai started again, his nails digging into his palms. If he weren't dead, Kai would have died of an anxiety attack, because his heart was pounding in chest, threatening to tear itself free from its confines. "Are you sure Tyson was humming that? I haven't heard him hum it, and if Rei had he would have told me."

Daichi nodded; he mentally braced himself for Kai's response. "Yeah. Is there something wrong with the song?"

"It is one of songs my sire used to lure people to her."

* * *

"Keep all the roses, I'm not dead. I left a thorn under your bed. I'm never gone."

_I Walk Alone_—Tarja Turunen

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read, and a special thanks to those who have also reviewed-your responses keep me going! The chapters written years ago are almost over, and soon it will be just my new writing skills; I'm so excited.


	12. Spellbound

Chapter 12

Spellbound

"If Tyson is humming that song, does that mean he is bewitched?" Daichi eyes were wide with fright.

Anger burned through Kai and clogged his throat; he couldn't answer.

Rei also remained quiet.

The silence heightened Daichi's worry. His temples thrummed as his thoughts raced for anything that could bring comfort to him. "Is Tyson in danger?"

Again, Kai nor Rei answered.

It was infuriating. Daichi clenched his fists. Out of everybody, Rei and Kai should know if Tyson was safe or not. "Didn't you once tell me, you two killed your sires," he shouted, anger building, at the top of his lungs. "Doesn't that mean Tyson is safe?"

"You should know by now Daichi," Kai retorted, his voice soft as a whisper, but serious, "that when it comes to vampires, the dead don't stay dead."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Max?" Tyson batted a tree branch out of his face with his right hand. His left hand was being held by Max, who was leading them to the center of the forest.

"I'm never sure about anything anymore, Ty." Max rested a hand on the trunk of a dead tree, trying to remember the path he had taken to the center of the forest. It felt like the forest had changed since he had last entered it.

"But Brooklyn-"

"What's the matter, Tyson?" Max chuckled, a wicked joke coming to mind. "I thought you liked guys who flirted with you no matter how much you protest."

"W-what?" The bluenette sputtered, reacting as Max had planned.

"Then again, you were the one that flirted first. You know you shouldn't start something you don't plan to finish, Ty."

"Max!" Tyson whined.

Max didn't have to look at Tyson's face to know there was a blush and a pout there.

"You know I was just angry at the time!"

"Just like we're desperate, right now, so shut your mouth and go with the flow." Stepping out of the bushes, and into a clearing, Max gave Tyson a tug, effectively knocking the bluenette off his feet.

Prepared for the fall, Max opened up his arms and caught his friend, who was half-sprawled on top of the bush. With a pull, he dragged Tyson off the bush, and on to his feet. Tyson did not appear to have any scratches. It wasn't too much of a surprise, the fall could have been worse.

"Jeez, Max, since when were you so forceful?" It was meant as a joke, but Max did not see it as such.

"Ty, we just saw two people standing outside the mansion and then disappear like that." Max snapped his fingers to empathize and demonstrate the sudden departure. "I think a little force isn't so bad, considering the situation."

"What situation? We just saw two people outside the mansion."

"And you don't find that the least bit suspicious?"

"I guess…"

"You guess?" Max's eyes widened. He looked at Tyson as if he were cursing him out in a foreign language.

He shrugged. He wanted to look nonchalant, but he could feel the heat on the back of his neck from embarrassment.

"Tyson, the only people we have seen near the mansion have been werewolves or vampires, and these two were clearing checking out the mansion. How can you not be worried?"

Again, he shrugged. "I thought vampires visited Kai and Rei all the time for their books and stuff. That's why Daichi's there."

Max shook his head in disbelief. How could Tyson be so calm about this? Why couldn't he see that something was wrong? "If they wanted to look at a book, then why didn't they try to talk to Kai and Rei? Why did they disappear when they saw us?"

"Probably because they didn't expect to see humans."

Max frowned. Tyson's suggestion was possible, even probable, but he couldn't fight the knotting sensation in his stomach. His instincts were telling him to run as fast as he could—that those two people were dangerous.

Tyson sighed. "Look, I get it, but I don't see why we can't ask Kai or Rei about them. Why Brooklyn?"

Max bit the inside of his cheek. Truth be told, he didn't have a good reason for why they shouldn't tell Rei or Kai what they saw. It was just something in his gut told him not to. It was the same thing that told him to be afraid of the two strangers. "I don't trust them."

Tyson ceased walking and stared at Max. "You're kidding, right? They've been so nice to us, and—"

"Have kept us in the dark, Tyson." Max stood his ground. His finger clenched into fists. He couldn't meet Tyson's eyes as he spoke, and so he rested his gaze upon the dead and brown leaves at his feet. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Kami! I just—I don't even know what to think anymore. I mean, they've been keeping secrets from us since the beginning, and they still keep secrets from us. We don't even know what they were like before they met us!"

"_Countless vampires dead, and by their hands. Some had never hurt a fly, and only drank for food, not to kill, but Kai and Rei killed all of them nonetheless. Tell me now child, are Rei and Kai still nothing like my partner Kurai?"_ The words flashed through Tyson's head. He shivered.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's just Stockholm Syndrome. I mean, how can you love someone you don't even know. How can you trust someone who keeps secrets from you?"

Tyson's heart ached. The air around Max reeked of depression and hopelessness, and yet he couldn't find the words to comfort Max. He always could do it before, but not now. He could remember when he had the same questions. Over time though, he let them fade away. Now they were back, and he had no answers.

Max had a point.

He sighed. "Okay, but why Brooklyn? He's not exactly trustworthy."

"Yeah, but…" Max bit his bottom lip, hesitating, "for some reason, I don't feel like he is going to lie to me."

Tyson closed his eyes and sighed. He wished he could agree with Max, however, he couldn't. _But…_ Tyson gulped down the lump of guilt in his throat. He hadn't been there for Max, and this was the result. If Brooklyn was the only person Max trusted, then he had to at least let Max talk to him. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to defend Max if Brooklyn tried something.

He nodded determinedly, and walked deeper into the forest. "Alright, then let's go."

Max looked up from the ground, and blinked. He couldn't believe—he had been so sure that Tyson would try to stop him! His lips curled upward, and warmth flooded his chest. He rushed after Tyson, slowing down once he was by his friend's side. "Thanks."

Tyson smiled back and nodded. His gut churned with worry, but the guilt that had been weighing on his heart felt a little lighter. Just knowing that he could still make Max happy was a precious gift that made him glow with happiness. It was such a pleasant sensation he couldn't stop himself from humming the tune that had consumed his mind for a while.

He didn't know where the tune came from, but he didn't mind. Its sheer beauty captivated him, and always made him feel better whenever he hummed it.

Max looked at Tyson, and frowned. Since when did Tyson hum songs? And what was that tune? He knew most of the songs Tyson listened to, and he didn't recognize that one. It did sound pretty though. Really pretty…and alluring…and…

Max's eyes grew heavy. His mind felt fuzzy, and so did his insides too. It felt like his insides were covered in warm cotton candy. Everything was so sweet and soft. Why had he been in such a hurry? Why was he concerned over two strangers, and his troubles with Rei—pft! It was all so silly! All worrying did was keep him from happiness, and he really wanted to be happy.

A deep laughter came from the trees. "I never expected to see two humans put under the trance of a vampire, with no vampire around."

From the darker part of the forest emerged Brooklyn in his human form.

He was ecstatic. Humans could be so amusing, especially the humans involved in the paranormal.

He moved closer to the two teens, who had in their entrancement, slumped to the ground. They were leaning together back to back, with glazed over eyes. The one with blue hair hummed the tune that had placed them in this state.

It made Brooklyn shake his head in a combination of disbelief and amusement. He placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder and shook the human teen. "Hey, stop humming that song, or you and your friend may turn into lunch for the predators out here."

Pausing in his hum, Tyson looked up at Brooklyn, but went back to humming, deciding whatever Brooklyn said was untrue. After all, how could humming a song put a person in danger?

Brooklyn sighed. He rubbed his chin in thought. Tyson was too sedated to understand the severity of his surroundings. He would have to shock the bluenette out of his trance, but he may have a raging headache afterwards, if what he guessed about Tyson was correct.

However, he would be lying if he said the idea didn't bring him a jolt of pleasure.

Putting his other hand on Tyson's shoulder, he smirked. He was going to enjoy this, even if he was going to be hearing an earful.

He leaned down and kissed Tyson on the lips.

* * *

"_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget, but it's driving me mad, going out of my head."_

_All the Things She Said-T.A.T.U._

* * *

Thank you all who have reviewed. _  
_


	13. Betrayed

.

Chapter 13

Betrayed

The pressure applied to Tyson's lips muddled the tune he had been humming. The foreign feeling on his lips made Tyson scrunch up his face in distaste. He hadn't felt something so weird on his lips since his first kiss from Kai, and that was because the vampire had taken him by surprise.

It was horrible. Whatever was on his lips was soft but it was pressed so firmly against him his it made him want to turn away and spit.

He did just that.

"Oh Kami, what was that?" He scrunched up his nose and pretended to gag. "That was terrible."

"Stop being over dramatic. We both know I am not a bad kisser."

_Brooklyn!_ Tyson may have met the werewolf once, but that voice was imprinted on his mind. But what did he mean by kiss? They hadn't kissed—

He stood up.

_Oh Kami!_ He felt the color drain from his face, as realization dawned on him; it was like a spider crawling down his spine. That strange feeling had been Brooklyn kissing him!

"You pervert!" Tyson cried, concealing his lips under his fingertips. He was sinking in a sea of embarrassment. At least when he first met Kai he had been given a chance to struggle, but he had just been molested in his hazy state! Okay, maybe "molested" was bit of an exaggeration, but he definitely felt like his space and consent had been violated.

Brooklyn wasn't fazed by Tyson's reaction. If anything he was pleased. It was as if he knew how Tyson was going to react and seeing that he was correct satisfied him. "Tyson, if I had molested you, you would find yourself sore in places a person shouldn't feel sore unless they are doing the walk of shame."

Tyson's jaw dropped. That had been blunt. "You do realize I have a boyfriend, right?"

"Yes," Brooklyn let out a depressed sigh. "And sadly he is a vampire. Honestly, you could do so much better."

"Don't insult Kai!"

"You two give me a headache," Max moaned and slowly pushed himself off the ground. He felt sick and his head was pounding. It felt like a flock of woodpeckers were attacking his brain, and his eyesight was blurry—like looking under water. "Someone get me an aspirin."

"Actually," Brooklyn began, "I am not the reason for your headache. Some humans after being entranced feel disorientated and ill." With a smug fox like grin, he nodded at Tyson. "You can thank your friend over here for that. He was using a vampire hypnosis trick."

"What?" Shock couldn't describe Tyson's reaction. He hadn't done anything. He had been walking with Max. How could walking with a person be a "vampire hypnosis trick"?

Max moaned. He rubbed his forehead to rid himself of the tension, but his head would not stop throbbing. He was barely paying attention to Brooklyn and Tyson now. "Brooklyn," another groan, "Explain." His words were slurred and mumbled, but it was he all could do.

"So demanding." He smirked, and took a step towards Tyson.

Tyson took a step back.

The reaction made the situation worse. Brooklyn moved closer, and began circling Tyson like the animal he was. The smirk that had been on the orange-haired youth grew more sinister.

Tyson's shoulders tensed. He bit back the urge to gulp, and willed his legs not quiver under that intense green stare.

"You know, I am risking the wrath of your vampires. Don't I deserve something for putting my own life on the line, just to give you two information." A canine poked out from Brooklyn's wicked grin. He ceased pacing around Tyson, and let his eyes wander down the boy's form.

Tyson sneered. Truthfully, his stomach was bubbling with worry and disgust at the way Brooklyn acted, but he refused to show fear. He channeled all of his fear into anger.

Max's fingers twitched. The desire to grab Tyson and get away from Brooklyn was strong, but his feet were rooted to the ground. The need for answers was too strong, and had more power over him. However, he wasn't going to let Brooklyn keep acting like a creeper around his best friend. "Knock it off. You were the one who volunteered information, so stop complaining."

Brooklyn barely glanced at Max. "Perhaps, but I can still ask for payment."

"If you want doggie kibble so bad, then go to town and buy it yourself." Tyson balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth.

Brooklyn laughed, his eyes flashing with sadistic glee. "Sorry, but I have other things in mind for a meal."

It felt like he had just swallowed a slug. Tyson's back became as stiff as rod and his jaw dropped. "You sick—"

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Brooklyn held up a hand and waved his finger in front of Tyson's face. "Careful. I may not help you if you don't watch your tongue."

Tyson grumbled, and looked towards Max. He didn't mask any of the annoyance he felt. "Max…" His voice was laced with a warning.

Max felt his heart fall. He understood where Tyson was coming from—heck! He would want to leave too if he were in Tyson's place, but he needed answers. "Listen Brooklyn, could you please just tell us if you saw any strange people come by here. One's a woman with long silver hair while the other is a man in all black."

"Maybe."

Max and Tyson groaned together. They were never going to get anywhere with this.

"C'mon, Max." Tyson spun on his heels. "He's obviously not going to help."

"Oh, I will help you. For a price."

"Yeah. Exactly what I said, 'he's not going to help'."

"What kind of a price?" Max asked.

"Max!" Tyson cried plaintively.

Brooklyn chuckled, a lazy smile forming on his lips. He looked at Max and then at Tyson. He placed on hand on his hip. His posture screamed confidence. "One kiss from him." He pointed his thumb at Tyson.

"Go to hell, you dog-bastard!" Red colored Tyson's face.

"Tyson…" Max groaned.

"What? You can't honestly think—"

Max made his eyes go wide and watery. After years of using his infamous sad puppy eyes around Tyson, his best friend was probably immune to his pleading, but he had to try. As slimy as Brooklyn was he felt like he could get a straight answer out of him before he could get one out of Rei or Kai. Brooklyn was his only hope.

"No." Tyson pointedly glared at Max.

"But Tyson—"

"No."

"Please, Tyson, you know—" Max stopped himself. Even if Brooklyn felt like the only person he could get straight answers from, he didn't like the idea the werewolf knowing about his personal life. Swallowing his words, he locked eyes with Tyson. He hoped Tyson would understand him. "You know what I said earlier."

The glare fell from his face. However, Tyson's expression transformed into something ugly. It looked like he was torn between scowling and pouting. He eyed Brooklyn warily, and then returned his gaze to Max. He shifted his weight between his legs.

"Please?" Max tried one more time, dropping his begging eyes routine. He wanted Tyson to know how sincere he was, and his watery eyes would only come off as cheap manipulation.

Tyson bit the inside of his cheek and cursed.

Hopeful glee fluttered in Max's chest.

"Fine," He grumbled, and kicked the leaves near his feet. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and sneered at Brooklyn. "You try anything funny, and I swear I'll personally make sure you never rut with anyone."

Brooklyn chuckled, unfazed by the threat, a fact that made Tyson squirm.

The werewolf approached him, and Tyson had to bite his bottom lip to make sure he didn't yell at Brooklyn to stay away. He nerves shivered with fearful anticipation. Briefly, he wondered if he would get lucky and someone would stop Brooklyn before anything happened. However, when two big hands grabbed him by the waist and the back of his neck, he knew he was doomed.

He didn't like the way Brooklyn easily pulled him in close, or the way he smirked down at him. Brooklyn looked down at him as if he were some prize he had just won.

Anger burned and thrummed through his chest. He let it leak into his expression.

Brooklyn's eye flashed with amusement. He leaned in close.

Tyson tensed and held his breath. _Here it comes!_

But Brooklyn's lips missed his, and instead breathed against Tyson's ear. "I can see why a vampire would like you. Such a feisty creature you are."

"What the hell are you—"

Lips landed forcefully on his.

Tyson winced, and placed his hands on Brooklyn's chest. He pushed, but the grip the werewolf had on him was like iron chains.

A slimy tongue moved in his mouth, and Tyson bit down on it. He had hoped it would encourage Brooklyn to let him go, but the werewolf moaned.

Tyson felt like he could puke.

"Okay! That's enough of that!" Max shouted, and grabbed the two of them by their upper arms. He tried to yank them apart, but Brooklyn's hold was too strong for him.

Tyson glared—not that Brooklyn could see it; he had closed his eyes. _That's it!_ He lifted up his leg and kneed Brooklyn in the balls.

Brooklyn broke the kiss, but there was no sign of pain on his face. Instead he just looked immensely pleased with himself.

"You got your kiss, now let go of me!" He punched Brooklyn in the chest. His cheeks flared up with heat when the werewolf didn't even flinch.

Taking his sweet time, Brooklyn released his hold on Tyson, and stood back. He then turned towards Max, who was nervously looking over Tyson for any signs of injury or trauma. "What was it you wanted to know again?"

Max blinked, and tore his worried gaze away from Tyson, who was spitting on the ground. Momentarily caught off guard, Max quickly recovered. "Did you see two people? A woman and a man recently?"

"I saw two vampires, if that's what you mean by 'man' and 'woman'."

_Vampires!_ Max shared a look with Tyson.

"Do you know who they are, or what they want?"

Brooklyn smirked. "That will cost you more."

"Are you kidding?" Tyson viciously rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. If his eyes were lasers he would have fried Brooklyn with them. "You got your damn kiss; stop being a prick and pay up!"

Brooklyn held up a finger. "One kiss: one answer."

Max bit his bottom lip, and looked between Brooklyn and Tyson.

The tiny hairs on the back of Tyson's neck rose. It was obvious to him that Max was weighing his options, and Tyson was torn between being furious and apprehensive. "I am not kissing him again!"

Brooklyn snorted in amusement. "For the information that Max requires it would be more than a kiss from you."

"But you do know who they are?" Max asked.

Brooklyn nodded.

Tyson's stomach knotted. He didn't like Max's tone; it was filled with consideration. He had already refused to kiss Brooklyn again, so he couldn't fathom what Max was considering.

After a few seconds of silence, Max spoke each word slowly and thoughtfully, "Is there anything I can offer in payment?"

"Max!" Tyson's heart raced and his hands clenched. "Are you crazy! This guy is sick! He's—"

"You're not my type," Brooklyn deadpanned.

A rush of relief filled Tyson, but it was squashed by Max's pout. He grabbed Max's shoulder and gave it a squeeze; he hoped it gave his friend some comfort. "Don't worry about it Max. You're better off without Brooklyn's information if he'll only give it to you for a price."

"Yeah…" Max's chest was tight, and his was heart a brick. He really had been a fool for trusting Brooklyn, but still—he wanted that information; it was like the last piece of a puzzle.

"I didn't say there wasn't something you could do for me; you're just not my type."

Max couldn't believe his ears. For a moment his heart returned to its weightless self.

"The heck!" Tyson cursed.

Brooklyn smirked. His eyes flickered with amusement and held Max's gaze. "Your kisses and embraces are safe from me. However, what I would need of you is something that is best kept private." He looked pointedly at Tyson.

Tyson crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "As if! I am not leaving Max alone with you."

"Tyson." Max whined.

"No! I was willing to do this before because I wanted it to help you, but it's obvious to see that this guy is only looking out for himself." Heat pooled in Tyson's cheeks; he was furious. He grabbed Max by the upperarm. "Let's go."

"But Tyson, I—"

Tyson pulled.

Max grunted and pulled back; they were in a stalemate.

"Fascinating." Brooklyn's eyes glimmered with intrigue.

"It's my choice." Tiny sparks went off in Max's stomach. It wasn't much, but he could feel irritation growing within him. He pulled his arm back.

Tyson kept his hold, not giving any ground. "You're too desperate."

Like flint being struck, a fire was lit within Max, and his lips twisted into a scowl. "At least I am thinking, unlike someone who spends his days and nights prancing around."

Tyson strengthened his hold on Max. "What the hell, Max!"

"You heard me!"

The fox-like grin of Brooklyn's face grew with each insult. It was as if he were watching the world's most entertaining movie or play. His eyes were locked on them, but suddenly they tore away and he frowned.

The expression vanished from his face, and he returned to grinning. "Well, I'd hate to get in between you two. So I'll go for now."

Tyson and Max stopped fighting to stare at him.

Brooklyn winked. "You know where to find me." His grin turned coy. "You can always come alone."

Tyson didn't know who Brooklyn was aiming his statement at, but it made him shudder, stick out his tongue, and pretended to gag anyway.

Max tried to take a step towards him, but Tyson held him in place. He glared at his friend. Before he could demand that Tyson release him, Brooklyn transformed into a giant wolf and ran off.

"I can't believe you!" Max shouted at Tyson.

"And I can't believe you!" Tyson let go of Max. "That guy is trouble!"

Max rolled his eyes. Tyson was one to talk. Max could recall several times Tyson had gotten them in trouble. "You know what, forget it. Let's just go back home." _I'll talk to Brooklyn later._

"Best idea I've heard all day." Tyson stormed off.

Max looked back at where Brooklyn had vanished. He would definitely be back.

* * *

"Tyson! Max!" Daichi cupped his hands around his mouth. After Kai and Rei had revealed the truth about the melody Tyson hummed, the three had gone to look for the two humans. When they didn't find the teens, they had split up and gone in search of them. It hadn't been long, but Daichi's chest was tight with worry.

The forest was naturally dangerous. It was more dangerous when one of the people journeying through it was humming a song meant to enchant humans.

"Tyson! Max!" He paused and listened.

No response.

"Damn it!" He kicked a plant at his feet, and ran deeper into the forest.

"Tyson! Max! Ty—"

"Daichi?"

"Tyson?" Daichi skidded to a stop. It sounded like Tyson was somewhere to his left. He spun around.

"We're here!"

Daichi ran towards Tyson's voice at his full speed. In a few seconds he stood in front of Tyson.

The human blinked down at him. To the human, it must have looked like he magically appeared in front of him.

A branch cracked a couple of meters behind Tyson.

Daichi glanced over Tyson's shoulder and spotted Max climbing over a bush. He returned his gaze to Tyson's and scowled. "And what the hell do you think you were doing?"

Tyson blinked.

The sight made Daichi growl. How dare Tyson play stupid! He knew Kai and Rei were overprotective psychos and had probably warned Tyson and Max not to go out into the forest alone. Normally he would encourage Tyson's rebellion, but not after what he had just learned. "You should know better than to venture out here alone! At least tell someone where you are going! There are freakin' werewolves—"

Tyson burst into laughter and doubled over. The sound was loud and pure; it lessened the horrible feeling in his chest: Tyson was safe.

Still Daichi was not going to let him off the hook that easily. He crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to strengthen his scowl. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I am not sure if I should call you 'Mom' or 'Kai'." Tyson shook his head. He grinned.

Daichi tried not to smile back, but he could feel the pull of lips. "Do it, and I don't care who loves you, I will kick your ass."

"Not if I kick yours first."

He could have dodged it, but he let Tyson wrap an arm around his neck and pull him into an embrace. He frowned when the human rubbed a fist into his head—even as a vampire noogies weren't fun. "Knock it off!" He threw Tyson's arm off of him and took two steps back so he could look Tyson in the eye. "We need to go back to the house."

Tyson smirked; he was probably still happy about getting Daichi in a headlock. "Good because that is where we were heading, right Ma—" Tyson had been about to look over his shoulder at his best friend, but he stopped.

Daichi frowned and looked over at the blond.

Max hadn't moved much farther than he had when Daichi had first seen him. He was only about five steps away. Max had never come off as very social to him, but even the most socially inept wouldn't keep such a distance with such a small group. Max also refused to look at them; he was staring off into the distance.

Tyson huffed and snapped his head back in place.

Daichi's brows pinched.

Very odd indeed.

Suddenly a grin spread across Tyson's lips. "Well, let's go. If we worried you then Kai must be going crazy." His mouth formed a beaming smile, but his eyes held no light. Instead his pupils and retinas slowly slid to the corner of his eye, but slipped back as if burned. He was holding back; he wanted to look at his friend.

Daichi looked back at Max.

The blond stood there like a statue.

"Sure," Daichi said slowly. He turned to lead the way back, but his thoughts were trapped in the forest.

What had happened?

* * *

Kai was ready to pull his hair out. He had searched the forest for an hour, but he couldn't find Tyson or Max anywhere. He wanted to keep searching, but Rei, Daichi, and him had agreed to meet back at the mansion after an hour—they had hoped that Tyson and Max hadn't wandered so far that it wouldn't take any longer.

The whole trip back he grit his teeth together and kept telling himself that if he hadn't found the two then Rei or Daichi must have. He had been very thorough when looking, and had traveled at top speed so he could cover more distance. When the gray tops of the mansion appeared in the horizon he felt a lump form in his throat.

No matter how many years passed Tyson would always be the one to turn him into an emotional mess.

He chuckled at that. It wasn't funny, but he was pushed beyond the point to care. He just needed to release some of the emotions that had been gathering in him like a storm cloud.

How much danger was Tyson in? Was the hum just a latent memory that had worked its way to the surface, or was there something more sinister at work?

He didn't bother opening the iron gate around the mansion—he was approaching it from behind so he would have to walk to the front to do so—instead, he climbed up the bars in seconds and dropped down the grass as silent as a cat. Once in the gate, it was only a few more seconds before he was in the mansion.

He was on his way to the living room where he, Daichi, and Rei had talked, but he stopped halfway there. He could hear voices from the kitchen.

His fingers twitched, and his chest constricted. Every part of him hoped Tyson was one of the people in the kitchen.

He wanted to run, but he controlled himself. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. He didn't want anyone to make fun of him for being overeager.

The closer he got the more he wanted to run into the kitchen. Tyson was there!

He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen.

Tyson sat at a small circular table across from Daichi. Cupped between his hands was a bowl of rice. He laughed as Daichi said something.

The corner of Kai's lips curved upward. His chest was no longer tight with worry, and he could sigh with happiness—but he didn't. He forced his smile down and cleared his throat.

Tyson and Daichi looked up.

"Kai!" Tyson smiled, and pushed his chair back. He moved to stand, but stopped. Blood flooded his cheeks and he lowered his gaze.

Kai's finger twitched with the need. He wanted to grab Tyson and hold him close so he could feel the heat of his blood beneath that soft layer of skin. He wanted to hear Tyson's heart beat as it spread that precious life-giving fluid through his body.

He folded his arms over his chest and gave Tyson an impatient look. "And where exactly were you?"

The red tint of Tyson's cheeks deepened, and Kai resisted a smirk. He wasn't going to let Tyson off easy for leaving without telling anyone—and he was going to ask him a few questions to—but he no matter what the situation he always enjoyed an embarrassed Tyson.

Tyson stood up and approached Kai. "I want to talk to you." He touched Kai's arm.

There was a small patch of warmth where Tyson touched him, however, Kai couldn't enjoy it.

Tyson was biting his lower lip, and his eyes were wide with a plea. Something was bothering Tyson.

Kai unfolded his arms, and brushed his fingers lightly against one of Tyson's. He hoped it soothed his lover.

A small smile spread across Tyson's lips, but it was weak. He looked over his shoulder at Daichi, who was still seated at the table. "You don't mind if Kai and I talk, do you?"

Daichi shrugged and pushed his seat back. "You were starting to bore me anyway." Daichi brushed past them as he left.

Once Daichi was gone, Kai wrapped an arm around Tyson's waist and pulled his love close. He felt when Tyson jumped an inch and the inhale of his breath. They were pressed chest to chest, and he could feel the flutter of Tyson's heart.

It had been a long time since he had been this close to Tyson.

"Kai?"

"You said you wanted to talk."

Tyson looked up at him with wide, curious eyes. "Uh yeah." His hand came up to squeeze Kai's bicep. "I just wasn't expecting…" He looked at Kai's arm around his waist. He frowned.

Kai's chest tightened again, but this time it wasn't in worry. He knew that Tyson and him were not in a perfect relationship, but he never thought Tyson might refuse such a simple touch. He wanted to press Tyson's closer to him, but he forced himself not to. He wouldn't push it this time.

He loosened his hold, intent on letting Tyson go.

Fingers wrapped around his wrist.

Tyson smiled up at him.

Kai couldn't breath. It was the true smile that had been missing from Tyson's face for days, and it was aimed at him. His wrist tingled where Tyson touched him, like soft teasing kisses. Warmth filled his chest and he smirked.

"I don't want to talk."

Kai could feel the smirk on his lips soften. He was smiling. He knew he should ask Tyson about the song, but he didn't want to. It had been so long since they had been like this together. Also, Tyson was safe with him; he could put it off as long as he kept Tyson close.

He pressed his forehead against Tyson's and breathed in his love's scent. Tyson was covered with the smell of dirt and pine from the forest.

Small but strong arms wrapped around his neck; he was in Tyson's embrace. "I don't want to talk." He groaned.

Kai frowned. The repeated phrase sent off warning bells in his head. "You have already said that."

"I know." Tyson sighed. "But I should." He bit his bottom lip.

Kai pressed his fingertips into the crook of Tyson's back. He could sense it. Whatever Tyson said was going to be a bomb, it was just a question of how destructive.

"Do you remember Brooklyn?"

It took all of his willpower not to grab Tyson by the shoulders and start demanding answers out him then and there. He barely held back a growl. "I hope you are talking about the place in New York."

Tyson shook his head.

The arm Kai slipped around Tyson's waist slid up his love's back. He buried his fingers in Tyson's long, blue locks and gripped the back of his skull.

He held Tyson's head in place. He wouldn't let Tyson look away; Tyson would meet his gaze.

It pleased him when Tyson showed no signs of averting his gaze. He met Kai's stare openly.

"I saw him today."

Kai gritted his teeth. He had a sinking feeling he knew why Tyson was stalling, but he dare not even think it. "And…?"

"He kissed me."

Iron fist crushed Kai's heart and his gut boiled with rage. He didn't know what to say or think; all he knew was that he wanted someone to feel as bad as him. Tyson was his, the one he was destined to be with. The thought that someone might take that away from him, it—

"I'm sorry."

Kai's grip loosened. He drew away from Tyson.

What was Tyson saying? He had apologized. Did that mean…?

"Did you kiss him?" The thought made his skin crawl. Any warmth Tyson's body provided was slowly turning into ice.

Tyson shook his head and scowled. "I was asleep the first time, and the second I kicked him in the balls."

A growl broke free from Kai. He wrapped his free arm around Tyson's waist and moved the other to his love's shoulders. The ice he had felt between them was replace with an inferno, and he refused to let go Tyson. "He kissed you twice?"

Tyson nodded. "Yeah…." The scowl vanished to be replaced with two large eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry, Kai. I understand if you're mad at me. I just—I just…" Tyson looked down at the floor. His body was tense in Kai's arms. "I hated it."

Silence.

Words escaped Kai. He wanted to say something, but nothing that came to mind could convey what he wanted to say. He could see the self-loathing that burned in Tyson's brown eyes. He could feel the quiver of regret that choked his love, and feel the deep and painful breathes that filled Tyson's chest.

He wouldn't forgive Brooklyn for making Tyson experience such heartache.

Kai released his hold on Tyson.

Tyson smiled; it was fragile and fake. He took a step back. "Thanks for not yelling at me at least. I mean, I know I messed up, but I would have been really pissed if you started yelling at me, cause I—"

Kai cupped Tyson's face in hands. "Shut up."

He pressed his lips against Tyson's. Smirked as Tyson's soft lips moved beneath his to form a perfect "O" shape.

* * *

Max looked up from his drawing when he heard a click. He had returned to his room upon arriving after the mansion. He found a notepad, and seated himself at his desk. He had been doodling circles for a while; he needed to keep his hands moving.

Rei had entered the room and was approaching him.

A weight sunk to the pit of Max's stomach. He had known that he would have to lie and keep another secret from Rei when he went to see Brooklyn. He hadn't liked the idea, but he resolved to do it. Now that Rei was in front of him, the guilt felt too heavy to bear.

He flinched when Rei laid a hand on his shoulder.

Rei frowned but didn't let go. "Are you all right?"

Max feigned a laugh. "I thought we were fighting?"

Rei's eyebrows pinched together. His eyes searched Max's face.

Max almost held his breath, but caught himself just in time. If Rei noticed that he was holding his breath, he'd know something was wrong with Max.

Rei looked away. "We need to talk."

"About us?" He wasn't ready. Everything was still so confusing. He needed more answers before he could have this conversation with Rei.

Rei shook his head. "You get to decided when we have that talk." He locked gazes with Max.

It was the perfect response.

Max gulped. It was a little unnerving how well Rei could read him. Perhaps Rei knew more about what Max was going through than he let on? The thought sent a shiver down Max's spine.

"You need to be more careful."

Max rolled his eyes. "Rei—"

"No. I need you to listen, Max." Rei kneeled so he was eye level with Max. "I know you already know about the dangers of the forest, but there may be something out there that is even more dangerous."

_Something more dangerous?_ What could be more dangerous than a werewolf? Max frowned. "What is it?"

He felt Rei's fingers tightened around his shoulder.

"I rather not say until Kai and I can confirm or deny if there really is a threat."

_More secrets_. Max wanted to be angry, Rei was hiding more things from him, but he knew that would be hypocritical of him.

It felt like a chasm had formed between them. He wanted to reach out and touch Rei—tell him the truth—but a voice in the back of his head wouldn't let him. It kept reminding him how Rei had been the first to keep secrets; it told him that there was no promise that Rei would be honest with him in return. "So I should trust you."

"Max…" Rei's face contorted. His eyes were closed with though but his mouth was twisted with pain: he was fighting with himself. "I don't want to scare you if I don't have to."

"And saying that there is something dangerous out there isn't going to scare me?"

Rei sighed and stood up. "I understand your frustration, but please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

His stomach had been heavy with guilt before, and Rei's words added two more bricks to it. He felt like he was betraying Rei. "I'll try." He knew he would never keep his promise.

Rei smiled. "Thank you." He turned to leave, but paused halfway to the door. "Also, if Tyson starts humming around you it would be best if you left the room."

_The song!_ Max tensed. If he asked would Rei elaborate, or would he keep it to himself? It didn't matter that he already knew why Rei was warning him, he wanted to know if Rei would tell him. He scrunched up his face and stared at Rei. "Care to tell me why?" He laughed weakly. "I mean, he's my best friend," but he wasn't even sure about that any more. Not after the fight they had.

Rei frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek and stared ponderously at the floor. "I guess you should know." He unfolded his arms. "Daichi caught Tyson humming a song that vampires use to lure humans. It won't harm you, but it may put you into a daze."

"Oh." Max blinked. He felt happy that Rei had told him the truth, but once again, the weight of guilt increased.

"So if Tyson starts to hum around you and you start to feel strange, will you leave the room?"

"I might ask him to stop first, but," Max shrugged, "yeah, I'll leave if he doesn't. Does Tyson know?"

"I believe Kai is going to talk to him about it."

"Okay."

Silence.

Max wanted to squirm. Rei was still standing in the room as if he wanted to say something more, but he didn't. It made the urge to squirm more enticing.

"You seem to be taking this quite well," Rei voice was full of contemplation. "Are there any other questions you have?"

Max shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Max nodded.

Rei frowned. He didn't believe Max, Max could tell. However, Rei nodded his head, and slowly turned around.

Max didn't know why Rei wasn't questioning him more. It made him want to stop Rei and ask him some questions of his own. He refrained though. However, he couldn't stop the words that slipped through his lips as he watched the retreating vampire's back. "Hey Rei."

Rei tilted his head back.

"Thanks."

Due to the angle of Rei's head, Max could not see half of his face, but he could still detect a small smile on Rei's lips.

Rei closed the door as he left the room.

Max frowned and turned back to the notepad on his desk. He glanced out the window. Soon everyone would go to sleep, and that's when he would make his move.

He was going to get his answers.

* * *

"I wanna disappear. I'm hearing myself thinking too clear. It's too quiet in here."

_Quiet_-Demi Lovato

* * *

**Author's Rambles**: Let me just say this: Yay! Not only is this a long chapter, but more than half of it was recently written. I tried to mimic my old style of writing, so hopefully it's not too different. I did struggle with the end quote though. I was torn between the one above and "Who do you think you are, runnin' around leavin' scars, collectin' your jar of hearts?" (_Jar of Hearts_-Christina Perri). One was lyrically more fitting (_Quiet_) and the other was better tonally (_Jar of Hearts_). Anyway, please share your thoughts, and you are all awesome!


	14. The Fall

.

Chapter 14

The Fall

Max shook his head and blinked his eyes. Potato sacks might as well have replaced his eyelids; they were so heavy. He had forced himself to stay awake until he knew that everyone was asleep. He had never paid close attention to the exact time everyone went to sleep, but he had a rough idea. Just to be safe, he had made himself wait an extra hour.

He lifted his arms above his head and stretched. His back to cracked and he groaned. He had been sitting at his desk most of the night. Occasionally he tried to read a book he had borrowed from the library, but his thoughts wouldn't be still, and he found that he couldn't focus. Instead he spent his time doodling or pacing.

He pushed back his seat and grabbed his tennis shoes; he had placed them nearby a little less than two hours ago—it occurred during one of his pacing moments. Balancing on his tip-toes, he inched towards the door. He pressed his ear against the cool wood and squeezed his eyes shut; he didn't want to risk alerting anyone to the fact that he was awake, so he needed to be careful.

His lips pulled downwards; he couldn't hear anything—even after focusing all of his attention on that one sense. Either everyone was asleep, or the door was too thick. He had a sinking feeling that it was the latter. Still, he couldn't give up just yet.

He wrapped his hand around the doorknob, and then—slowly—turned it. The door opened a crack without a sound. Max peaked out the slit, but only saw darkness. He smiled. There was a good chance that everyone had gone to bed like he had planned.

Careful not to make a sound, Max pushed the door the rest of the way open, and crept down the hall.

He just had to make it outside.

* * *

If Daichi saw one more book about vampires he would burn it.

He hit his head on the desk and buried his fingers in his hair. How many days had it been now? Weeks? Had it been months? It felt like it.

This was just like what happened last time.

He growled.

Perhaps he needed to take a break? It wasn't as if he was in a hurry to discover what type of vampire he was. He was just tired of dedicating so much time to finding out what he was and not getting any results.

He sighed and lifted his head off the desk. He blinked and turned his head towards the window. It was pitch black outside. The darkness made him smile, his back muscles relaxed. The night always calmed him.

He looked down at the book he had been reading. The sight made him sick.

He slammed the book shut. "Fresh air time!" He shoved his seat back and stood.

All of the lights were out when he left the library. He could have turned on the lights in the hall, but he chose not to in case the others were asleep. Instead he relied on his night vision, which worked just as well as turning on the lights. He wasn't careful and slow with his steps, nonetheless, he was quiet as he moved through the mansion. He smiled at how easily he moved; he felt like a snake.

He wasn't far from the staircase that led to the bottom floor. As he approached it, he slowed.

There was a thump and a whispered curse.

Daichi frowned. It sounded like Max, but what would the human be doing roaming around in the dark? Was he trying to be polite and not risk waking the others?

Curious, Daichi snuck down the hall until he reached the top step of the staircase. He crouched and peered down at the floor below.

Max was hopping on one foot while he hands clutched the other. The blond was also hissing in pain. There was a small table next to him, and Daichi put two and two together: Max had stubbed his foot on the table.

His lips quirked up slightly. He was torn between amusement and the worry that tugged on the back of his mind. Never had he seen Max awake at such an hour, and it troubled him. The worry itched under his skin when he recalled how cold and distant Max and Tyson had acted towards each other earlier that day.

Was Max suffering from insomnia? Perhaps it was caused by whatever had caused the riff between him and Tyson?

Daichi moved to stand; he was going to question Max, when the blond suddenly stopped hopping in one spot and rushed towards the front door.

Daichi frowned and followed as quietly as possible. Max's movements, though rushed, were precise and tense: he wasn't acting like someone who was simply having trouble sleeping; he was sneaking around. He couldn't fathom why the human would sneak around his own home like a thief, but his gut told him it couldn't be good.

Max reached the front door and exited out of it.

Daichi waited a few seconds after Max shut the door before he left through it too.

Max wasn't in the yard, however, the iron gate around the mansion was open, and Daichi could hear the crunching sound of twigs and branches not far away.

Daichi scowled. He had no doubt that Rei had warned Max against going into the forest.

Max was up to something, and he was going to find out what.

* * *

It wasn't easy to see in the dark. Every time Max took a step he caused something to snap or crack. It was illogical, but a small part of him squirmed with worry; it thought he would be caught if he made any sound. He was far enough away that he shouldn't worry, but his shoulders tensed and he listened for the sounds of anyone following him. After a minute or two he calmed down a little—if anyone had noticed that he had left they would've stopped him by now.

Still, the tension in shoulders remained. Although he had explored the forest a bit, it had always been during the day; the night put him on edge. The familiar trees and plants were strangers to him in this lack of light, and his defenses were raised.

He looked up at the stars and frowned. He knew that some people could look up at the stars and instantly know how to get from one point to another; he wasn't one of those people, but he wished he was. To an extent he knew where he was going, but he could never be sure, and the darkness increased any anxiety he had.

Something snapped.

He stopped.

He hadn't made that sound; someone or something else was out there.

_It could just be an animal._ Max scanned the area around him, but the only thing he saw was the foliage. _Or it could be a werewolf…or a vampire._ Max's eyes narrowed. Inside his nerves were shaking and his mind was thinking of way to fend off any enemy vampire or werewolf—he wasn't foolish enough to think that every vampire or werewolf he met would be his friend.

He kept moving but focused on the sounds around him.

Another snap.

Max looked to his right. The complete opposite of where he had heard the sound before.

He cursed under his breath. Either he was surrounded, or whatever made that noise could move faster than any human he knew. "I swear if it's you Brooklyn, I am going be really angry." Not that he could do anything about it, if Brooklyn was playing a prank on him, but he liked to voice the threat nonetheless. It allowed his anger to dominate the fear creeping up his back.

"Brooklyn?" It was a deep voice, one that stabbed his back with an icicle and then slid its frozen particles down his spine. It made his bones feel as if they were made of ice.

Max gulped. He knew that voice.

* * *

Rei shot up in bed. Sweat covered his forehead and he hands gripped his mattress as if he were about to fall off. Something was wrong! He could feel it in every pore of his body. He leapt out of bed and ran down the hallway.

He didn't think about where he was going or why.

He kicked open the door to Max's room—privacy be damned.

His chest tightened. No one was there.

* * *

_He felt heavy, and his head hurt. Tyson. Vampires. Escape! It was jumbled in his head. Cold fingers held him by his hair. It hurt. He groaned. His strength was gone._

_ His body was swinging._

_ Tyson was screaming._

_ All he could do was moan in pain. _

_ He hit the ground. He wanted to scream. The pain was electric, running down his spine and seeping into every part of him. He wanted to pass out, but couldn't. _

_Something warm and soft trailed down his lip. Instinctively he stuck his tongue out to lick it away, but was shocked when the sweet, salty, coppery taste of blood filled his senses._

_"Doesn't it taste good? The taste of blood filled with fear. It's truly the most wonderful taste in the world."_

* * *

_"I don't see why we couldn't have killed them in the same room as Kai and Rei,"_ _A lithe man with dark hair and gray eyes complained. He held Tyson captive by the arm._

_"I'm surprised you'd say that Kurai. I would think that since you hate mercy you wouldn't let them die with their loved ones."_

_"You're right. Why should we show them mercy?" He cackled. _

* * *

Freezing, bony, fingers wrapped around Max's throat.

He gulped. Yes, he knew the owner of that voice very well.

The fingers pressed into his neck.

Max inhaled, desperately drawing in more air as the fingers forced it out.

The owner of the fingers chuckled. "As stupid as ever."

"Kurai," he gasped.

He grabbed the fingers around his throat and tried to pry them off, but they wouldn't budge.

"Tell me, blood bag" Lips hovered over Max's ear. Their whispered words tickled him. "What does insanity feel like to you?"

"What?" Max turned his head, but the grip on his throat tightened, and he returned his gaze forward.

Kurai laughed wickedly into his ear, and lifted Max into the air.

Max squealed. He clawed at the hand on his neck. Each beat of his heart resonated in him as the last of his breath slipped out of him. Already he felt light-headed, and his limbs were slowly becoming weights.

He fell.

Twigs and dead leaves scratched his face and arms. He gasped, scrambling to push himself up.

There was a growl and then another.

He got on his hands and knees.

A hand grabbed him by his hair and yanked.

He cried out and grabbed his head. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes and he hissed.

His grabber kneeled beside him and released his hair. In its place, the person wrapped the arm around his neck.

Max looked at his captor; it was Kurai.

Max shuddered at the sight of him.

He was different than Max remembered him; he was far more dead looking andtherefore more terrifying. His skin was white—almost gray—and his eyes were blood-red. His black hair was the liveliest thing about him; it went every which way and had twigs in it.

Kurai wasn't looking at him though. He was glaring at something in front of them.

Max followed Kurai's gaze.

Daichi!

The little vampire was crouched in a fighting stance with his fangs bared. His eyes were locked on Kurai, and filled with determination and plotting. "Let him go," Daichi's voice was deep and hoarse.

The change sent a shiver down Max's spine; this was not the Daichi he was used to.

Kurai smirked. "Make me."

Daichi launched.

Max gasped as the world swirled out of focus. Greens, browns, blues, and shades of black ran together. His body jerked about uncontrollably. The weight around his shoulders was suddenly wrapped around his chest.

Suddenly the world crisp and sharp again.

He blinked.

"Holy shit!" Max screamed. He was in a tree!

Something hit his head. The abused spot throbbed in pain. Max winced.

"Shut up," Kurai commanded.

Max looked up at the vampire and gasped.

Four thin lines of blood oozed down Kurai's face.

Leaves rustled behind them.

Kurai spun around, forcing Max too as well.

There were only trees behind them.

Max could feel Kurai moving to turn around, and just as the vampire as halfway there, Daichi dropped down from one of the trees onto a nearby branch.

Daichi threw his fist at Kurai's head.

Kurai spun around and caught it.

Max's head snapped to the side: whiplash. He was dizzy and his legs felt like limp noodles.

The two vampires were in stalemate. Kurai grinned, his eyes twinkling with sadistic glee. Daichi, however, sneered.

The smaller vampire's shirt was torn and bright red scratch marks covered the length of his chest. One of his eyes was closed and the area surrounding it had turned an ugly purple.

Kurai chuckled. His grip tightened on Daichi's fist.

Daichi hissed and cursed. He glared at Kurai. His eyes shifted to Max. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes shifting between the two.

Max could kick himself. Kurai hadn't just captured him; he was using him as a shield! He needed to get out of Kurai's grip if Daichi was going to have a hance at beating Kurai!

If Daichi could.

Max's heart was a frozen lump. Cruelty radiated off of Kurai. Could Daichi beat someone who loved bloodshed so much?

Still, he had to give Daichi a chance. He squirmed in Kurai's grip, but the arm around him tightened. He elbowed Kurai in the side, and stomped on the vampire's feet.

Kurai burst with laughter. "Nice to see you haven't lost all of your fire. You had me worried there for a moment. It wouldn't be as fun if you had."

Max growled. "Let me go!" Max punched Kurai in the face.

It was like punching a wall. His knuckles screamed in pain.

Kurai's head snapped back, a howl of surprise escaping him.

Daichi pounced.

They were falling.

Max screamed. He couldn't survive this—there was no way he could. His bones would break and he would die on impact.

The trees rushed by.

They crashed into branches, but Kurai took the brunt.

They hit the ground, Kurai on the bottom, Max in the middle, and Daich on top of the pile.

Max groaned under Daichi's weight and the impact.

The weight vanished and two hands grabbed him by the shoulders. He was pulled off Kurai and tossed to the side. He skidded across the forest floor. Sticky liquid covered his hands. It was blood; he had scrapped his palms against the sticks and stones littering the ground. He stood up, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked over his shoulder at where he had landed.

Daichi and Kurai hands were locked together, and were wrestling. Daichi had Kurai pinned. Sweat covered his face and he grunted when Kurai tried to shake him off, but he held his ground. He looked up at Max, and scowled. "What the hell are you doing? Run!"

"Right!" Adrenaline rushed through his veins, and he pushed himself off the ground. He stumbled as he tried to find his balance, but recovered quickly. He needed to go home and get help.

He turned to go, but stopped. His heart jumped to his throat, and his mind clouded with incomplete thoughts.

Brooklyn stood a few yards away.

Was he there to help them?

Max opened his mouth to speak, but no words came, only a weak plaintive sound.

Brooklyn grinned. His mouth and nose elongated into a canine snout. His hair turned into a dark gray and shortened until it matched the fur that spread throughout his body. His bones cracked, and reshaped until he his lost human form and became a giant wolf. The last to change was his eyes that went from green to a molten yellow.

Max's mind went blank; the sight had stunned him.

Brooklyn charged forward.

Max flinched. He threw his arm protectively in front of his face.

A gust of wind blasted him in place of a wolf's tackle.

That meant Brooklyn was heading towards the fight.

Brooklyn was going to help Daichi!

Max gasped in joy and spun around.

Brooklyn leapt and tackled Daichi to the ground.

Realization struck Max like lightening. "No!" He screamed and ran towards the fight.

It was too late. Brooklyn snapped his mighty jaw around Daichi's shoulder and tore into it.

Daichi howled.

"No! Stop it, Brooklyn!" Tears formed in Max's eyes. He was almost there. He reached out to touch Brooklyn, but two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away. "No!" he kicked and screamed. The tears fell, and he punched the arms holding him. "Let me go! Let me go!" The arms were like steel though, and wouldn't budge.

Daichi's howls continued, filling the forest with sounds of agony.

Brooklyn lifted Daichi up, and shook him like a dog with a toy. His happy growls intertwined themselves with Daichi's cries of pain.

The symphony of horrific sounds was accompanied by Kurai's joyous laughter; he sounded like he was watching the greatest comedy act in the universe. He wouldn't stop laughing; he laughed right into Max's ear.

Max's cheeks were sticky and wet with tears that wouldn't stop pouring. He kept punching and kicking. He tried to pull himself free, but nothing worked. All he could do was scream and beg for Brooklyn to stop, and watch as Daichi was bitten, shaken, tossed, and clawed by Brooklyn. Daichi had been wounded so much that the air was thick with the scent of his blood. The smell choked Max.

Finally, Daichi's cries ceased.

Brooklyn wasn't done, though. He picked up Daichi with his mouth and threw the vampire into a tree.

There was a sickening crack.

Daichi's body sunk to the floor.

Max's legs gave out beneath him.

Daichi was dead.

* * *

"They got all the right friends in all the right places, […], they got all the right moves and all the right faces, so yeah, we're going down."

-_All the Right Moves_ by One Republic

* * *

Author's Corner: Thanks again for reading. If there is any confusion about the fight feel free to ask me about it. I realize a lot of the action is vague (because it's written from Max's perspective) and so some people may need clarification. Thanks! :)


	15. Haunted Heart

.

Chapter 15

Haunted Heart

Kai tensed. Someone had entered the room. He pushed himself up from the bed—careful not to wake Tyson—and glared over his shoulder at the intruder, Rei.

Rei's muscles were tensed, and his fingers twitched. Sweat covered his body. His eyes landed on Tyson, who was curled up in all of the blankets and lightly snoring. For a moment, Rei looked relaxed, but the tension returned, fiercer than before; his eyes darted every way and he his brow pinched together.

Something was wrong.

Kai got out of bed and ushered Rei out the door. He followed Rei into the hall and shut the door behind him, so as not to wake Tyson. "What happened?"

"Max is missing. I looked everywhere in the house for him."

Kai frowned. "Are you absolutely certain?"

Rei nodded shakily.

Kai's stomach churned. "Does it look like someone broke in? He may have had trouble sleeping and gone out for a walk." Max was fool if he did that. Kai knew Rei must have warned Max against going into the forest alone.

Rei shook his head. "No, but he's in danger. I can feel it. You need to help me find him."

Kai bit the inside of his cheek. He looked back at the room; he didn't want to leave Tyson alone. It didn't feel right, but Rei had said that no one had broken in. He nodded. "Only for a few hours. I don't want Tyson to be alone when he wakes up. You've seen what trouble he gets into when he's alone."

Rei nodded vigorously. He couldn't stop looking from place to place, like an enemy would strike him down at any moment.

Kai turned and grabbed the doorknob.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked. His voice was laced with nervousness.

"I'm going to leave a note."

* * *

His head hurt. Max groaned. It felt like someone had hit him over the head with a bat. He blinked, his vision blurry. He was someplace dark and small. His back rested against a wooden beam. His hands were tied behind his back. He wiggled his wrist, and rope rubbed his skin. He tried to find the knot in the rope, but couldn't.

He shifted his weight; he was seated on a dirt floor. He took another look around. It appeared he was in a cone-shaped tent.

Why was he still alive? Kurai and Brooklyn… why hadn't they….

"Oh Kami—" he choked on a sob. Daichi was dead! Daichi was dead! Brooklyn had torn him to shreds!

"Sounds like the human woke up," a gruff, unrecognizable voice chortled from outside the tent.

Max shuddered.

A section of the tent opened, revealing Brooklyn. The orange-haired werewolf smiled serenely at him.

Max scowled, How dare Brooklyn look like that after what he did! It made his blood boil, however, it also sent a trickle of fear down his spine. What kind of person could kill so mercilessly and then smile so contentedly?

Darkness shrouded them as Brooklyn closed the tent. He crouched in front of the boy. "I am happy to see you are awake."

Max spat on his face.

Brooklyn blinked. His gaze followed the trail of spit that slid down his cheek.

"You bastard! You killed Daichi!"

"Was that his name?"

Max tried to kick Brooklyn, but the werewolf caught his ankle.

Brooklyn tsked. "You really shouldn't do that."

"Like hell!"

Brooklyn sighed and rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself. Though, I don't understand it." Brooklyn tilted his head, and stared at Max. A thoughtful glimmer shone in his eyes. "Wasn't he one of your captors?" Brooklyn smiled. "You should be pleased that he is dead."

"He wasn't—He was…" Max glared at Brooklyn. He didn't know what to describe Daichi as. They hadn't been close enough to be friends, but he had lived with the little vampire for so long now that he couldn't help but care for Daichi. Maybe they weren't friends, but they were family. "He never did anything to you!"

Brooklyn chuckled. "He was a vampire; that is more than enough of a reason. However, if you want a personal one, then how about this: he was attacking my lackey."

"Your…" Max's eyes widened. No! Brooklyn couldn't really be talking about Kurai, could he? His heart squeezed. "Not Kurai?"

Brooklyn's smiled widened.

"Are you crazy? He's a vampire too, and he will try to kill you!"

"Except he can't." Brooklyn leaned in close so his lips were centimeters from Max's ear. "My pack and I resurrected him; he must obey us."

Max's brow pinched. "Resurrected?" He must have misheard.

Brooklyn chuckled. "Of course. Don't you remember, Max? Rei killed him years ago."

* * *

Kai raced through the forest. He had been searching for over an hour and finally caught the scent of blood. It didn't smell like Max's; it smelt like a vampire's. He had to check it out.

As the scent grew stronger he picked up others. One reeked of dead flesh and another was a soft, cleansing scent, Max. There was a third, but it was earthy and almost blended into the natural scents of the forest.

The closer he got to the scent of blood, he more trees he noticed with torn out branches, like a creature had crashed into them.

He must be close by now. He sniffed the air.

He stopped. There was a fourth scent: Brooklyn!

He rushed onward.

Blood assaulted his sense of smell. Drops of it splattered the ground, and a pool of it covered the earth like a fresh puddle. There was no body.

He breathed in the scents.

Oh lord! Kai covered his mouth and nose. That earthy smell! So close to it now, he could identify it with ease.

It was Daichi.

* * *

Tyson stretched his arm out and gripped the sheets. He buried his cheek into his pillow and sighed contentedly. He had just had such a wonderful dream, but he couldn't quite recall it. He just remembered feeling warm and safe. Perhaps his sweet dream was a result of what had happened last night?

He smiled and snuggled into the mattress. Happiness tickled his nerves; telling the truth had been so wonderful—so freeing, and Kai's reaction… he couldn't put words to it. He was just so happy that Kai—

_Kai!_

Tyson sat up and threw the blankets to the floor. He stared at the empty spot next to him.

Cold crept into his chest.

His eyes scanned the room for any sign of Kai. The cold in his chest threatened to grip his heart with icy claws when he found nothing. He bowed his head in disappointment, but stopped. From the corner of his eye he spotted a small, folded piece of paper on the nightstand.

He picked it up and unfolded it.

_With Rei. Will return soon._

_ -Kai_

He frowned; he really needed to teach Kai how to write more personable letters.

Of course, then he wouldn't be Kai.

The thought made Tyson smile and warmth flooded his chest. He refolded the note and placed is safely on the nightstand. He lowered one foot off the bed, but yanked it back an inch upon contact. The floorboards were colder than expected. He mentally prepared himself, and slid out of bead in one movement.

He lifted one arm and smelled his armpit.

It reeked! How Kai had managed to share a bed with him, he was clueless. All of that wandering around in the forest had left him covered in dirt and sweat. He needed a bath.

He went to his drawer and opened it. He thumbed through the various clothes, and grabbed a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and boxers. Nodding his approval, he went over to the bedroom door and opened it.

He shivered.

He frowned and looked down the hall. Had someone left a window open? It felt like he had walked into a refrigerator. From his angle he couldn't see any open windows. Shrugging off the question, he focused on getting to the bathroom and what he would do for the day. Perhaps hang out with Daichi or Max.

He stopped and bit his bottom lip. He'd forgotten, Max and him weren't speaking to each other. His heart weighed heavily with loneliness. It hadn't been a day, but already he missed Max's presence. Plus, he had been such a terrible friend—unable to see that Max was suffering for weeks—that even if he thought Max was wrong to trust Brooklyn, he felt guilty for acting the way he did. He could have been nicer. He still would have tried to stop Max from working with Brooklyn, but he could have gone about it better.

He sighed and resumed walking.

His hand touched the bathroom doorknob.

Someone was humming!

Tyson looked over his shoulder.

The hum was soft and echoed a little.

His eyes narrowed and he scrunched up his nose. He knew that sound. It was—

It was…

It was… beautiful. It was the perfect lullaby. His eyes became heavy, and his brain turned to warm cotton candy. His lips pulled up in such a way that he knew he had a silly—probably drunk-like—grin on his face.

He had to find where the hum came from.

He turned away from the bathroom, and went back the direction he'd come. He walked past his room. The floorboards creaked. All of the doors were closed in the hall, except one. It was where the hum came from.

His grin grew as he approached the room. He locked his gaze on his destination. Wind blew out the door; a window was probably open inside. His body thrummed with excitement. Soon he would see the person—

Pain!

He fell to the ground. He hissed and clutched his knee. He had bumped into something! He looked up. A small, black, wooden table stood before him. He must have hit it when he was—

Tyson blinked. What had he been doing? All he remembered was going to the bathroom, and then… the hum! He scrambled to stand. His knee ached; it wanted a moment to adjust before any quick movement, but he couldn't afford such a luxury. He had to get away from the sound while he still had his senses!

He ran back towards his room.

"Tyson," his name was breathed, like a secret between lovers. The voice was female.

Ice crept and grasped his spine. He couldn't move; he had the strength, but he it was like his soul was frozen in place.

"Tyson."

He gulped. His hands began to sweat.

"Don't you remember me, Tyson?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists.

From behind, hands slid through his hair, the touch ghost-like. The woman's hands didn't touch him, and yet they stole what little heat remained in him. "You're hair is just as lovely as remembered it."

She began to hum.

He shook his head. He wanted to cover his ears, but couldn't.

The woman's arms wrapped around his shoulders. He could see her dainty hands, white as snow. She pressed her head against his and sighed into his hair. "He left you again, didn't he?"

Tyson's heart lurched. _Kai_. She could be talking about anyone, but he knew it must be Kai. It rang out like a bell, and stuck his heart with pin. The loneliness he had felt in regards to Max was something foreign compared to the feeling loneliness that wheedled away at his heart.

He shook his head and scowled. This had to be another vampire trick! He wrestled in her grasp.

The woman would not let go. "Poor Tyson. So many years, and yet, nothing has changed. He pushes you away, abandons you."

"Shut up."

"Shush," she breathed and nuzzled his head. "Don't fight it. Let your pain out."

Against his will, he ceased to struggle.

She began her hum again.

"You're just trying to trick me! Let me go."

Her humming ceased. There was a pause, then, "Maybe it is?" She chuckled. "But maybe it isn't? The heartache, the loneliness, it is all real. It's something that you have felt in the deepest parts of your heart and memories. I am merely bring them to the surface, or don't you remember?"

"What are you talking about? I—"

And there it was again! That pin stabbing feeling in his chest. It was just a prick, but the tiny hole in his heart wouldn't stop growing; it was like it was becoming a black hole.

She unwrapped one of her arms from his shoulder, and lightly touched the side of his face. "It was so long ago, a wound that never healed."

Tyson bit the inside of his cheek. It was there! Some image in his mind—no! more than one! They were vague and blurred, but they were there, moments when he had felt alone. Some of them were moments between him and his brother, others between him and his classmates, but another kind stood out from the rest: ones about a best friend, Kai. The feeling of a chasm between them when they only sat inches apart, the distant looks, and then Kai's back as he left.

He a lump formed in throat.

"I promised you once that I would take you to him. Do you want me to take you to him now?"

It was trick! He couldn't let her fool him!

She hummed.

He shook his head, but the sound invaded his senses. He felt weak. It was like he was drowning and he couldn't find the way up. All he wanted to do was let go and lose control, let the tide bring him in. The sound promised that, it promised to bring him safely back to shore. He wanted…

He wanted…

Kai.

He nodded.

* * *

Pain, so much pain. How could he feel so much when he had no body? Or did he? He couldn't feel the weight of his limbs or the beating of his heart, but how long had he _not known_ its familiar thump? No, he did feel a weight; he was the weight. He was a brick of flesh.

…and blood?

He groaned. He soft breath tickled his lips.

He was alive.

But was he dying too?

* * *

"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul-don't let me die here."

-_Bring Me to Life_ Evanescence

* * *

Thank you all for your patience and support!


	16. Howl

.

Chapter 16

Howl

Rei… Rei had…killed…

But hadn't Kurai killed him, but that couldn't be. Rei was alive.

Max's stomach churned. Everything was fuzzy. What had happened all those years ago? He shook his head and glared at Brooklyn. "How?"

Brooklyn's eyes twinkled with mischief. "How what?"

"How did you resurrect him if he was dead?" Whether Kurai killed Rei or it was the other way around it didn't matter. He'd go along with Brooklyn's words and learn what he could, even if it was all a lie. Better to hear a bunch of lies than ignore the truth.

"Magic."

"Magic?" Max repeated.

"Of course." He smirked. "You can believe in vampires and werewolves, but the idea of magic is unreal to you?"

Max scowled. He had hoped for more details. "And why would you even want a vampire as your lackey? Especially a dead one?"

"Why risk the lives of my pack to kill Rei and Kai when I can risk another vampire's?" Smugness radiated off of Brooklyn. "The fact that their deaths will be at the hand of their sires is just the cherry on top."

"Then why—"

"Brooklyn!" The tent flap opened. A man Max didn't recognize entered the tent. "The other has been captured. Should we bring him in here, or should we put him in another tent?"

Brooklyn stood. His eyes glimmered with a wicked thought. "Take him to my tent, and fetch Kurai. I think it's time Max and him got reacquainted."

Max shuddered.

* * *

The mansion lay in Kai's sight. In seconds he threw open the gate and ran into his home. He leapt up the stairs. Only a tiny speck of control kept him from shouting for Tyson.

A vampire, Brooklyn, Daichi, and Max had all been in the same place and Daichi was… not even a vampire could survive that much blood loss. Kai couldn't fathom what exactly happened there, but he was positive that Max was in trouble, and if Max was then he would bet his undead life that so was Tyson.

He reached his bedroom and threw open the door. It banged and crashed into the wall.

No Tyson.

Kai cursed and spun on his heel. He smelled the air. Tyson's scent went down the hall, and it was recent. Hope gripped his heart in an iron vice. He detected another scent and his hope was dashed by an icy storm. It was similar to the odor of rotting flesh, just like the vampire he had smelled in the forest, however, the faint scent of rose decorated it.

He tensed and ran. The rotting flesh part of the stench was different, but he knew who smelled like roses; he just prayed that he was wrong.

He stopped in front of an open room. Tyson's scent went inside and so did the rose one.

His chest tightened at the sight inside.

A delicate breezed played with the white, lace window curtains. The window was open.

* * *

Dirt clung to his hands and feet. Scents assaulted him, stronger than ever. It reminded him when he had first awoken as a vampire. The coppery smell of his blood followed him and coated the woods' scent.

His chest heaved as he gulped for air. Every inch of his body thrummed with soreness. His skin and muscles weren't right. They felt too confining, especially around his arms and legs. His mouth was odd too. It felt stretched.

He sniffed and detected a stream nearby. He limped towards it.

His eyesight was different too. The browns, greens, and yellows, of the forest weren't the same shades anymore; they had dimmed. Things were no longer at the same eye level anymore too.

The small stream trickled, and he bent over it to drink.

He barked; he had tried to gasp.

Reflected in the water was a large brown wolf with a white "X" across its chest.

It was him.

Daichi was a wolf.

* * *

Max twisted and desperately tried to untie the rope binding him. He bit the inside of his cheek and shifted, but his fingertips barely brushed the knot. Sweat formed on his neck and he pinched his brow.

"Aw, how cute."

Max froze. Kurai.

"Oh don't stop on my account." Kurai chuckled.

Max kept his gaze locked on the ground. He didn't want to see the sadistic look on Kurai's face as he tortured him.

Cold fingers gripped his chin and forced him to look up into two crimson eyes that flashed gleefully. "I would have thought that Rei taught you manners."

Max glared, though inside he quaked with fear.

"I am happy to see you take after your friend Tyson more. He was much more fun when I first met you too." Kurai waited for a response from Max. When he didn't get it his smile faltered. It was only for a second though, and the twisted grin returned. "By the way have you been enjoying your little bouts of insanity? Granted, it was fairly mild—not even sure if you could call it insanity. Couldn't have anyone getting suspicious, could we?"

Max frowned. What was—

A new sense of fear boiled in his stomach; it was dread. He was powerless and at Kurai's mercy. He couldn't escape. His only hope was Rei or Kai, but they couldn't save him. Brooklyn had torn Daichi to shreds alone, and there were more werewolves here. They were outnumbered, and besides… why would Rei want to save him? Nothing had been going well between them. He was doomed.

His chest ached at the thought.

"Feeling a little abandoned?"

Max blinked and stared at the ceiling. Like fog, his fear dissipated until all that was left were clear and simple thoughts. Like a puzzle, everything snapped together in his head. Kurai had controlled his emotions! "You!" He gasped.

"Me," Wicked glee coated Kurai's answer.

"But you… you don't have that power!" Or at least he never used it when Max was a kid.

"Didn't," Kurai corrected. "I guess coming back to life twice has its perks, eh Maxie?"

Max tugged his chin out of Kurai's grip and scowled. "You've been manipulating me this whole time!"

Kurai shrugged. "Not entirely. I just found a seed and made it grow. Like now." He smirked.

Max's heart pounded painfully in his chest. His lungs gasped for breath and sweat gathered on his forehead. His muscles tensed as fear and adrenaline raced through his blood. His body felt like a stone prison; it would budge no matter how much his thoughts told it do so. His thoughts could not calm him either; he knew it was Kurai doing this to him, but he couldn't resist. The vampire had heightened his fear exponentially, but knowing that did not lessen the effect.

Kurai would torture him with his fear.

* * *

Kai ran through the forest. A wiff of herbs tickled his nostrils. His head snapped to the left; that way. He ran, jumping over roots and swatting aside branches. Twigs snapped under his feet, and he slid to a halt.

Rei jumped down from a tree. His hair was a mess, his eyes shifted about, and he breathed heavily. "Did you find him?"

Kai shook his head. "Kireina is back."

Rei visibly tensed, but before he could respond Kai continued. "I found Max's scent and followed it. He was with Brooklyn, Daichi, and another vampire." His eyes narrowed, "and if Kireina is back, then I bet I know who that vampire was."

Rei's face turned ashen. "Why didn't you continue to follow Max's scent? He could be dead."

Kai flinched. The words reminded him of Daichi. He also knew he couldn't excuse his action in Rei's eyes; he had ignored Max's safety, and chosen to check on Tyson. He was sure Rei would do the same if the roles were reversed, but like Rei he wouldn't be able to accept the excuse. "I had to make sure Tyson was safe. He wasn't at the mansion, and Kireina's scent was inside."

Rei cursed. "Where did you find Max's scent?"

"C'mon," He nodded his head to the side, and ran off in the direction. Rei followed closely behind.

Kai's jaw clenched. He hoped he was right in assuming that Max and Tyson were in the same place. If not…

He began wishing he had just followed Tyson's scent like he had wanted to when he had first realized that the boy had been taken. He pushed the urge down. If Kireina and Kurai were back then he and Rei had to work together, especially if the two were aligned with werewolves.

He prayed they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

How? The question ran through Daichi's head, bouncing from one theory to the next. He was a vampire! He couldn't be a wolf! Even if he had been human he couldn't be a wolf; Brooklyn had mauled him to where a human couldn't survive long enough to make the transformation into a werewolf.

He couldn't believe it, but he had to; it wasn't a dream and he was looking right at himself. He was a wolf—a werewolf.

Or maybe not.

He swallowed and wrapped his bushy tail around himself. His ear pressed flat against his head. Maybe he was just a wolf, unable to take a human form? A whine escaped him.

He needed to try to take human shape. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what it felt like to be human. It was little difficult since he had been a vampire so long. When it didn't work he thought about what it was like to be a vampire: the sharper senses, the strength, and the taste of blood.

He yelped. He bones cracked and his skin crawled. He twitched uncontrollably and fell on his side. The pain blocked out all thoughts of being a vampire, and suddenly the bones and skin returned to normal, ending the pain. He gasped for breath.

Brooklyn made it look so easy.

He growled and rolled onto his stomach. He'd just have to try again.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, but stopped. He could hear someone running nearby. He perked up an ear and listened. He stood and padded closer to the sound.

A gust of wind blew towards him, carrying with it new smells: Rei and Kai.

_Max!_ He'd been so focused on his new form he had forgotten about Max. He had to tell Rei and Kai!

He howled and ran towards the two. In his new form he felt like he was flying, it was so much easier to maneuver between bushes and trees. He could see the backs of the two vampires.

A second later Kai swerved around. Rei quickly mimicked the action. Confusion and suspicion marred Rei's face while Kai turned furious.

"What the hell?" Kai growled and positioned himself to fight.

Daichi slowed down and stopped, leaving plenty of room between him and the two. It just occurred to him that he didn't know if he could speak in this form. He tried to move his mouth and form words, but all that came out were canine sounds. He tried projecting his thoughts, but Kai and Rei remained unresponsive. He whined, laid on his stomach, and rested his head on his paws. His ear flattened and his tail curled around his side.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "You smell it too, right?"

Rei nodded. "Daichi."

Daichi lifted his head and wagged his tail.

Kai scrunched up his nose. "But why?"

"Do you think it's one of Brooklyn's pack?"

Daichi growled. His tail ceased wagging.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "It definitely understands us."

"Still doesn't answer our question though."

Daichi grumbled, lowered his head, lay paw across his snout. How could he prove who he was? How could he tell them about Max?

He snorted, and stood up. If he couldn't tell them he'd just have to show them. He sniffed the air, and Max's clean and airy scent filled his nostrils. He yipped and pressed his nose to the ground as sniffed out the trail; it was so close, Rei and Kai must have already been following it. He looked up at them, and slowly approached them.

The two backed away from the trail, and watched him wearily.

When he passed them he took one more sniff of the ground and then looked over his shoulder at them. He barked and nodded in the direction Max went. He dashed towards the smell.

"Do you think he's leading us into a trap?" Rei asked.

"If he is then we were headed for it anyway."

* * *

Tyson's head felt like cotton candy. He groaned and shifted. His arms were stuck. His eyes flew open and he sat up. His hands were tied behind his back, and he was sitting on top of a straw mat. He looked at his ankles; they were bound too. Immediately he tried to recall what had happened, but his head was still fuzzy. His memories were like blurred photos. He remembered waking up and going to the bathroom, and then…

He frowned. Things got really fuzzy after that. He remembered feeling scared and alone—painfully alone. There was something else, some kind of sound.

Lightening struck his spine and he could have kicked himself. That woman had used that vampire tune! She must have hypnotized him! But why bring him here?

Tyson frowned. He adjusted his position and stood. He swayed a little, but he quickly balanced himself. He was inside a pale green tent, and he hopped to the edge of it where he spotted an opening. He poked his out from the slit and a curse clogged his throat. There were more tents and a handful of people, and he was sure they wouldn't help. None of them noticed him peeking, but they'd notice if he tried to hop away.

He returned to the tent and sat to the side farthest the entrance. He had to think of something. If only he could find some way to distract those people out there.

"You're wasting time and energy." Tyson heard whispered outside the tent, near his head.

He jumped a little, but settled down when he heard another voice. "So you think."

Tyson's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. The second voice was Brooklyn, and the first was that woman! What were they talking about, and why would Brooklyn be working with a vampire? He had made it clear that he hated vampires.

"You should have let Kurai and me attack Rei and Kai. Now we have to wait for them, and they can come prepared."

"They won't. They'll be too concerned about their humans to consider preparing for a fight."

The woman scoffed. "You assume too much. At least let us kill the humans; we don't need them alive to bring Rei and Kai."

"Do I have to remind you just who brought you back? The humans will live."

Another scoff. "Foolish." There were footsteps and then a pause. "Pray that your little spell that binds us to you doesn't break."

Brooklyn mumbled something. He walked off.

Tyson grimaced so he was bait, and Kai was walking into a trap. No, not just Kai—Tyson corrected himself. The woman had mentioned Rei too, which meant—

The tent's flap opened and Brooklyn stood in the opening.

"Where's Max?" Brooklyn must have kidnapped Max too.

Brooklyn's eyes widened, and for a moment he looked taken aback. His eyes soon twinkled with mischief and he closed the flap behind him. "Were you eavesdropping on me, Tyson?"

He scowled. "Don't mess with me, Brooklyn. Let Max and me go."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I will get out of these ropes and kick your ass if you don't."

Brooklyn chuckled and crouched in front of Tyson. He leaned in until his face was inches from Tyson's.

Tyson pulled away.

"You really do amuse me," Brooklyn said. He eyed Tyson. "Everything is so attractive about you, except for your little crush on that vampire."

"Well, there is nothing attractive about you."

Brooklyn shook his head, a little smile on his lips. "I wonder," he leaned in closer, "Would you care for him if you weren't human? Or what about him? Would he still care for you if weren't?"

Tyson shuddered and tried to move away, but Brooklyn held him by his leg and pressed himself so close to Tyson, that if Tyson leaned away any farther he'd be lying on the floor. Brooklyn's breath caressed his neck, and Tyson's stomach squirmed with discomfort. His fist clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"What would happen if I made you a werewolf?" Brooklyn breathed.

Panic clutched Tyson's heart. For one precious second time stopped, and then it all shattered with one thought: _Run_.

He headbutted Brooklyn.

The werewolf yowled and grabbed the tender spot.

Tyson jumped to his feet and hopped away, but fell when Brooklyn grabbed Tyson's leg and tugged. Tyson rolled to escape, but Brooklyn was on top of him, eyes blazing with rage and lips pulled back to reveal sharp non-human teeth. Brooklyn had Tyson pinned by the shoulders, claws threatened to claw his skin where fingers once were.

Brooklyn growled a released on shoulder.

Tyson tried to knock Brooklyn off. He screamed.

Sharp teeth pierced his skin; Brooklyn was biting him.

* * *

"I feel they're getting closer

Their howls are sending chills down my spine

and time is running out now

They're coming down the hills from behind

_The Howling_—Within Temptation

* * *

Hey guys, guess what. In honor of Halloween, my goal is to complete this story some time this month. Excited? I know I am. Thanks for all of your support!


	17. Stolen Breath

.

Chapter 17

Stolen Breath

"And you were making so much progress, Maxie." Kurai grabbed a chunk of Max's hair and forced the teen to look him in the eye. "What happened to all of that false bravado?"

Words scrambled together in Max's mind to make a sentence but couldn't form one. His throat was dry and his hands shook. His skin itched to pull away from Kurai, but the pole behind his back prevented him.

"Would it make you feel better if I told I'm not allowed to kill you?" Kurai chortled. "Of course..." he leered at Max, "that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." He leaned in close, his lips hovered an inch over Max's throat. The tips of his fangs brushed against the jugular. "…or drink from you."

Max shuddered and pulled away. It was a short distance, however the extra inches were as sweet and satisfying as a warm blanket and fireplace in a snowstorm.

Kurai wrapped a hand around Max's neck and 'tsk'ed. "Don't be shy. Isn't this what you do for Rei?"

Max squeezed his eyes against the ghost-like frozen lips at his neck.

Light poured into the tent.

Kurai growled and faced the intruder.

Max gasped.

Brooklyn stood with Tyson half-draped over his shoulder. Blood streamed from Tyson's neck, and Kurai's spell over Max broke as concern for his friend and anger towards Brooklyn consumed his heart. "What did you do to him?" He moved to a kneeling position. He planned to launch himself at Brooklyn, but he was met with resistance from his bindings.

"He did it to himself. I would have been much gentler if he hadn't resisted." Brooklyn shrugged, but his eyes narrowed at Kurai. "Get out."

Kurai hissed and glared, but obeyed.

Max's heart squeezed at Brooklyn's words. As Brooklyn got closer it became more evident that Tyson's wound was a type of bite. "You… you bit him?"

Brooklyn smirked. "Isn't that what I just said."

"But you're a werewolf! If you bit him that means…" Max couldn't bring himself to say it aloud.

Tyson would become a werewolf.

Brooklyn placed Tyson next to Max and undid the knot around Tyson's wrists. He swiftly retied Tyson wrists so that they encircled to pole like Max's. Brooklyn stood and admired his work. He headed out the tent, but stopped as he pulled back the flap. He smiled over his shoulder at Max. "Have fun. In a few hours he'll be just like me."

Max cursed at Brooklyn.

Tyson fell against his side; his head landed on Max's shoulder.

Max looked down at his friend. His heart shattered into a millions pieces, smaller and coarser than a grain of sand. Tyson had been right all along. He had just been looking out for Max, and now this had happened. Tyson would become a werewolf, the natural enemy of Kai and Rei. He wished he had never fought with Tyson. It all seemed so stupid now.

Tyson moaned and his brows pinched together.

"Tyson?" Max whispered, his breath caught in his chest.

"Max?" Tyson flinched, as if speaking caused his pain.

"It's me. Are you okay?" Stupid question.

"That wolf bastard bit me." Tyson laughed weakly. His eyes were still closed, but he tilted his head up to look at Max. His lips pulled back in a pale smile. "Sorry I acted like an ass."

Max winced. Tyson's voice was so hoarse. "No. You were right."

"Still could have been nicer about it."

Max shook his head. "No. I was being stupid, and if you can't act like an ass when your friend is being stupid then when can you?"

Tyson chuckled, which turned into a coughing fit. "Hey, so when I become a wolf does that mean I get to be the family pet? Will you buy me toys and make dinner for me?"

Max pressed his head against Tyson's, and smiled sadly. Trust Tyson to try and make light of their situation. "I already make dinner for you all the time, and I don't think Kai or Rei would want an untrained dog that will chew their slippers."

"Do they even own slippers?" Tyson shifted his head. His forehead pressed against Max's cheek, and Max gasped. Tyson's forehead was burning and covered in sweat.

He pulled back. "Tyson! You're burning up."

Tyson frowned, his eyes still closed. "Do you think it's because I'm becoming a werewolf? My head hurts too," he croaked, "and everything feels so heavy and…" He took quick deep breaths. He opened his eyes; they were blood-shot. "Why is everything moving?"

It felt like someone had set off a bunch of firecrackers and thrown them at Max. He tensed. His thoughts raced for something to say or do to make Tyson feel better. He had to help Tyson. He twisted his wrists and felt Tyson's limp hands brush his.

That was it! He couldn't untie himself, but he bet that he could free Tyson. He maneuvered his hand until he felt Tyson's knot. He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to move the rope just so. The knot loosened and he tugged at it until he felt it slid off Tyson.

Tyson sighed and pressed his forehead against Max's shoulder. "Better."

"Tyson."

He didn't respond.

Max shook his shoulder, so Tyson's head bounced against it. "Tyson."

There was a mumbled response. "Can you untie me?"

Tyson nodded and his eyes fluttered open. He turned so his chest pressed against Max's side and wrapped one arm around Max's shoulders. With his free hand he worked on the knot. He only got the knot partly undone before he slouched and went unconscious. It was enough for Max to wiggle free of his binds.

He wrapped his arms around his friend and held him close. What to do now? He had to get Tyson some place safe, but he doubted Brooklyn and Kurai would let him waltz out so easily.

They were free of their bindings, but they were still trapped in the cage.

* * *

Kai raised his arm to halt Rei.

The other vampire stopped and glared at Kai; he didn't want to delay reaching Max.

The wolf that had led the way stopped and stared at them.

Kai eyed it briefly but returned his attention to Rei; he didn't trust the mutt, but so far it hadn't tried to harm or mislead them.

So far.

Not only had Max's scent grown stronger, Tyson's had joined his, but Kurai's, Kireina's, Brooklyn's and other werewolves' scents mingled with them as well. They had to proceed with caution and continue to stay down wind of the group. "We need a plan."

"Got one?" Rei asked.

Kai shook his head. "If we could pick them off one by one that would be best, but—"

"The group is so small, they may notice before we even get half of their numbers," Rei finished. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Small enough to notice missing members, but large enough to present a problem," Kai growled under his breath.

"What I don't get is why Kirei and Kurai are with them."

Kai shrugged. "How much you want to bet those werewolves are the reason they're back from the grave in the first place."

"Still doesn't answer the question."

"Advantage? Power?" Kai offered.

"Possibly," Rei hummed in thought, "and if that is the case then perhaps the wolves are not so strong."

"In which case we need to focus on Kireina and Kurai." Kai frowned as he remembered the bloody scene he had seen in the forest. "Brooklyn too."

Rei raised a questioning eyebrow.

"When I found Max's scent I also found a battlefield; the place was covered in Daichi's blood."

The wolf perked up at Daichi's name.

A remorseful expression consumed Rei's face. Kai didn't have to tell him that Daichi was dead. His sorrow quickly transformed into determination. "Alright. Brooklyn, Kurai, and Kireina are the ones we need to watch out for, and…" Rei looked pointedly at the wolf, "probably our little friend over there too."

The wolf's fur stood on end. It growled.

"Or at least keep an eye on it." Kai frowned. The wolf didn't appear strong, but if it had been sent as some sort of trap he didn't want to get caught off guard. Still, there was something about the wolf that gnawed at Kai's mind. He brushed the feeling aside and walked towards the mutt.

The wolf spun around and led the way again.

In minutes they were situated just outside of the wolves' campsite.

Kai and Rei kneeled behind the surrounding thick bushes and trees. Their wolf companion sat patiently next to Rei.

Kai scanned the area. He could see four people—werewolves no doubt—but there was no sign of Brooklyn, Kurai, or Kireina. There could also be more werewolves in the few tents that were set up. Kai looked at Rei and opened his mouth to speak.

Kurai dropped down from tree and slammed his fists into Rei's skull.

Rei fell to the side.

The wolf yelped and jumped back.

Kurai smirked. "Hey boys. Miss me?"

Kai moved to stand and fight.

The wolf growled and pounced. It bit Kurai's arm, drawing blood.

"What the hell?" Kurai flung his arm out to dislodge the wolf, but it growled and dug its teeth in deeper.

Kai glanced to the side; the people in the campsite had noticed and were coming.

He cursed and charged at Kurai. He'd punch him, and while Kurai was stunned he get his hands on that vampire's neck and tear out the jugular.

A hand stopped him. It gripped his wrist and dug its sharp, feminine nails into his skin.

He hissed in pain and glanced at his attacker.

Kireina's eye scolded with bitterness. "Hello, Kai."

Damn. He was surrounded and outmatched.

* * *

Tyson moaned in pain.

"Sorry," Max whispered. He had torn off a strip of his shirt and was trying to make a tourniquet around Tyson's shoulder wound. He had to maneuver Tyson so he could wrap it properly, but it was just enough movement to stir Tyson from unconsciousness.

His fingertips and the cloth were decorated in blood and Max gulped due to his disgust. He hoped he'd never have to do something like this again.

A cry of pain accompanied by howls and yelps entered the tent.

Max glanced over his shoulder at the entrance. His eyes narrowed. What was going on out there?

There were more sounds of struggle.

Fingers clutched Max's arm.

He gasped and looked down at his grabber.

Tyson sat up, bloodshot eyes wide with panic, and pressed a hand to his mouth. He released Max and turned to the side and proceeded to barf.

It reeked and Max covered his nose. His brow pinched and bit his bottom lip. This couldn't be normal. This couldn't be how a person became a werewolf. Something was wrong. "Tyson?"

His friend tensed and second later went limp. Tyson fell forward, and Max just barely caught his friend before Tyson landed in his pile of barf.

What was happening?

* * *

Rei jumped away from Kurai's grab. He seized Kurai's wrist and twisted it. Before he could break it, Kurai ripped his arm out of the hold and lashed out at Rei's face. Rei threw his arm up to block. Their forearms met with a smack, and Rei gritted his teeth against the sharp pain shuddering through his bones and nerves.

Two werewolves in wolf form charged at him, but were tackled by the wolf that had led him and Kai to the campsite.

"Concentrate," Kurai laughed and side kicked Rei.

Rei grunted and dropped his block to grab his side.

Kurai smacked him across the face.

Rei retreated two steps back, and glared. His face stung; he'd have bruises within the hour. He wouldn't give Kurai another opening.

Kurai smirked, poised and ready for another attack. "What happened to you? I remember you being a lot more vicious when you killed me."

Another wolf launched itself at Rei. He grabbed it by the neck and snapped its spine. He threw the carcass to the side. His eyes never left Kurai's.

"I kidnapped Max. In fact," his eyes twinkled, "I held him as he watched Brooklyn kill your little redheaded friend. Is that not enough motivation to get you to fight to your full potential?"

Rei growled. Kurai was trying to get him riled up, that way he'd be more prone to mistakes. As much as Kurai's words made his chest burn with anger he would not let the man get under his skin.

Kurai hummed in pleasant thought. "How about this? I was just about to drink from Max before you showed up."

Rei attacked.

Kurai would die.

* * *

Kai was right; the werewolves were not strong. Daich had little trouble keeping them away from Kai and Rei. The few that managed to sneak by him were instantly taken care of by the two.

Daichi growled and prepared to pounce as the last of the werewolves tried to interfere in Kai's fight with Kireina.

The wolf slid to a halt. It looked at the fight and then attacked Daichi. Its eyes landed on one of the dead werewolves and it backed away. It yelped and then ran into the forest.

_Coward_. Daichi snorted and turned to join the two fights when something orange caught his eye.

Brooklyn!

The leader of the werewolves entered one of the tents, and Daichi growled.

That bastard was going to pay for what he did to him. Daichi dashed towards the tent.

"You escaped?" Brooklyn's startled voice came from the tent.

Daichi charged into the tent. Brooklyn's back faced him. Before the werewolf could face him, Daichi leapt and buried his teeth into Brooklyn's shoulder.

Brooklyn shouted. He grabbed Daichi by the scruff of the neck and hurled him across the other side of the tent.

Daichi dug his claws into the dirt. He slid to a halt.

Brooklyn gripped his injured shoulder and scowled at Daichi.

Next to Brooklyn, sat Max. His eyes were wide with shock and fear. In his arms he cradled an unconscious, horribly pale, and bloodied Tyson.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brooklyn growled. His fingernails became claws and his teeth elongated.

"Go to hell!" Daichi barked—literally. Daichi hadn't considered if Brooklyn would understand him, but by the widening of his eyes and the slight drop of his jaw, he knew the werewolf had.

"Impossible," the word was a growl. Brooklyn's transformed into a large wolf and circled Max. The blond human shuddered and held Tyson tighter. "You should be dead." The amount of damage and the simple fact that vampires cannot become werewolves went unsaid.

Daichi's lips curled. "Says the guy who brought two vampires back to life."

They launched at each other.

* * *

Kai threw Kireina into a tree. The bark snapped under the pressure, and the tree tilted to one side.

Kireina slid down and hissed at Kai. She crouched into a fighting stance.

Kai appeared behind Kireina and got her in a chokehold.

She elbowed him in the side.

He gritted his teeth against burst a pain. He tightened his hold. He could feel her windpipe and pressed against it.

She grabbed onto his hand and pried a finger loose; she would break it if given a chance.

He released her, but kicked her in the back.

She tumbled to the ground, but recovered quickly. She launched her leg out and swiped at his ankles.

Kai fell, and rolled out of the way as she pounced.

He pushed himself into a kneeling a stance and located Kireina. She was in the same pose.

For a moment her eyes shone were a burning distaste and her lips pressed firmly in a frown, however, a sparkle of mirth entered her gaze and her lips curved into a smile. "You may actually kill me."

Kai waited for her to continue.

She chuckled. "Rather be dead than serving a werewolf."

Kai controlled the urge to grimace. He despised Kireina, however, he agreed with her completely and it disgusted him thoroughly.

* * *

Rei kicked Kurai in the chest.

The sadistic vampire grunted and doubled over. His fingers snapped around Rei's ankle.

Panic and realization struck Rei. He was at Kurai's mercy.

Kurai yanked Rei forward and punched Rei in the face.

Stars danced across Rei's vision. He gripped Kurai's shoulder and threw them to the ground. They wrestled.

Rei cursed as Kurai punched him in the gut. His vision was blurry from Kurai's earlier hit, and the world swirled around him.

He felt one of Kurai's arms, grasped it, and then bit it. Blood, horrible, rotten blood filled his mouth. It was like drinking from a day old corpse.

Kurai cursed and punched Rei in the face again.

Rei gasped.

Kurai used the moment to pull away.

Rei refused to let him go that easily. He grabbed Kurai's ankle and tugged the vampire towards him.

Kurai swiped at him, and Rei dodged. He gave Kurai a taste of his own medicine and punched the vampire in the face.

Kurai cursed and covered the wounded spot with his hand.

It was Rei's chance. He shoved Kurai onto his side. Rei wrapped his arms and legs around Kurai, locking the vampire in place.

Kurai yelled and thrashed.

Rei bit Kurai's neck.

Blood flowed into him, and he squeezed his eyes against the bitter taste. He wanted to spit it out, but he dare not let the fight go on any longer than necessary.

Slowly Kurai's thrashing weakened until he was limp in Rei's arms.

Rei drank the last drop of blood from Kurai.

* * *

Kai retreated as Kireina made a swipe at him. He grunted and returned the favor. His fist met her gut and shoved her into a tree. There was crack. Kai looked up. The tree split. It was falling!

He cursed and jumped out of the way.

Kireina leapt in the opposite direction.

The earth shook as the tree collided into it. The fall rang out like thunder.

The tree lay between the two vampires.

Kireina held a hand to her gut and smirked.

Kai narrowed his eyes.

She straightened and in a flash disappeared.

Kai rushed at her with his vampire speed. They collided on the tree's trunk. Kai had raised his arm to block a blow, and Kireina's fist was caught inched from his face. Her smirk grew. She retreated, but lashed out with kicks and fists.

Kai retreated. He tried to get a punch in, but Kireina moved too fast. She kept pushing him back towards the stump. If he kept going, he would fall off of the tree, giving Kireina not only a height advantage, but he'd be at her mercy as he fell. There was only one thing he could do. He let her continue to push him back. He deftly avoided every strike she sent his way, and when he was at the edge of the tree, he dropped to a crouch.

Before she could stop herself, Kireina kicked, but hit air; the attack flew over Kai's head.

Kai caught her leg and threw her at the stump.

She shrieked in agony.

Kai stood and winced. The stump had jagged points from where the tree had been torn.

Kiraina lay on one of the sharp points.

She had been impaled.

* * *

"Ah," Max gasped and covered his face with his arm. He leaned away from the brawl between the two wolves. He had scooted to the edge of the tent long ago. Tyson had yet to wake up, even after having been dragged across the tent. Max placed himself between Tyson and the warzone.

The small wolf that had attacked Brooklyn, was pinned under the large one. The small wolf swiped at Brooklyn's eye and Brooklyn yowled.

Brooklyn growled and snapped at the small one's neck.

Max shuddered. He had no idea who to root for. He hated Brooklyn, but he didn't know what the smaller wolf would do if it won. Was the small one on their side or was it attacking Brooklyn for another reason?

Max glanced at the flap of the tent. He wouldn't be able to reach it before one of the wolves could stop him.

There had to be…

That was it!

A tiny bit of light leaked in from the bottom of the tent; he could lift the edge up and escape that way! He could have slapped himself for not realizing it sooner.

He reached over and grabbed the edge. There was some resistance, and Max frowned; he'd take the whole tent down if he moved the cloth much more. It wasn't question of his ability to escape, but he began to wonder if there was a better option. He looked around the tent to search for any signs that his new plan may fail. When he found none, he held Tyson tighter, stood up and threw their weight against the tent's side.

The wolves' yelped as the tent's fabric and poles crashed down around them.

_Hurry!_ He didn't have much time if the wolves decided to attack him. He had to escape while they fought their way out of the tent.

Max found the end of the tent and threw it off of him. He stood, throwing Tyson's arm around his shoulders. Max wrapped his arm around Tyson's waist. He was prepared to run when a murderous howl stopped him cold.

Max turned and gulped.

Brooklyn had torn his way out of the cloth and his eyes locked on Max; they promised death.

Brooklyn charged.

Max closed his eyes and braced himself.

Brooklyn roared.

Max's eyes flew open.

The small wolf had hopped on Brooklyn's back and was tearing into Brooklyn's neck.

"Max!"

Max's head snapped in the direction of his name.

It was Rei.

Rei was a mess. His clothes were torn, he had a black eye, cuts littered his skin, and his hair was in disarray. After everything Max had been through, he didn't think Rei could look or be more heavenly than in that moment. It was such a relief to see his love again and know that everything would be okay that nothing else mattered.

"Tyson!"

Kai.

Max's heart dropped. He gazed at Tyson, still limp and out cold. What would he tell Kai?

There was a yowl.

Max returned his attention to the wolves as Rei ran up beside him.

The small wolf had been tossed to the side.

Brooklyn's head snapped from side to side, his gaze landed on Rei and then Kai, who had just entered the battlefield. He growled. He sprung away from the fight and dashed into the forest.

Rei moved to follow.

"Wait!"

Rei stopped, but Kai was there a second later, ready to hunt down Brooklyn.

"Tyson needs help!" Max shouted.

Kai froze, his attention turned towards Max. His gaze lowered and he scowled at the sight of Tyson. "What happened? Who did that?" He pointed to the neck wound.

Rei frowned and stepped closer to Max, and examined Tyson's wound.

Rei's proximity relaxed Max. Everything would be fine. Rei and Kai would know what to do. "It was Brooklyn."

Kai and Rei visibly tensed.

What little comfort Max took from Rei's presence evaporated at their reactions. He swallowed a lump of worry. "Brooklyn bit him to turn him into a werewolf. Can you fix it?"

Rei lowered his gaze.

Kai scowled and turned his back on Max. He walked to the edge of the clearing ad stopped in front of a tree.

Max's heart plummeted. Tyson really was going to become a werewolf.

Kai snarled and punched the tree. He punched it again and again, and with each punch Max winced. Each punch produced a cracking sound, and Max couldn't help but think it was the sound of a breaking heart.

He looked at Rei for guidance.

Rei looked away; it pricked Max's heart. Silence passed between them, so thick Max felt like was swathed in suffocating cotton. "Do you know what happens when a vampire-bound human is bitten by a werewolf?"

Max shook his head. He strengthened his grip on Tyson. A shiver tickled his spine; Tyson was so cold.

Rei glanced at Max, his head bowed. "The human will die."

* * *

"You gotta fight, just make it through, because I will be the death of you."

_Breath_ - Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Woot! Another chapter! Yay! But honestly, I could just about kick myself. Here it is, near the end of this story, and I just remembered what I had planned four years ago. There was supposed to be another vampire that had been sired by Kireina/Kurai. That vampire was supposed to have teamed up with Brooklyn to kill Kai and Rei, and bring Kireina and Kurai back to life. So much has already been changed, and by the time I remembered my original plan this chapter had been written too, and it is such a long chapter that I just couldn't bring myself to discard it. What's so sad is that I remembered the plan when I was rereading previous chapters (for the _tenth_ time) and twice I caught a line that mentioned the exsistence of another vampire. I really could kick myself right now.


	18. Fatal

.

Chapter 18

Fatal

"That can't be!"

Kai gritted his teeth against the sound of Max's protest. He held his fists at his side, and stifled the urge to snap at Max. There was no hope in saving Tyson, and pretending that there was made his skin crawl with irritation. He had been too late and there was nothing he could do.

He was powerless.

He scowled at the thought and spun around. He approached Max.

Kai's stomach churned at the sight of Tyson's ghostly white skin that had once been sun-kissed. Even Tyson heartbeat was a soft slow beat, and his breathing was slow and shallow, as if he was fighting for air but wasn't strong enough to pull a substantial amount into himself.

Max looked up at Kai, tears brimming in his eyes, pleading for him to say that Tyson would be okay.

"Give him to me." Kai held out his arms for Tyson.

Max looked as if Kai had struck him. Briefly he held onto Tyson tighter, refusing to give him up. Then slowly he unwrapped his arm from the other boy's waist.

Kai helped. He disentangled Tyson's arm from around Max's shoulders, and slid it around himself. With one arm her supported Tyson's back and he slid the other under Tyson's legs so he carried the boy.

Rei grabbed Max by the shoulders, a comforting gesture. He refused to meet Kai's eyes.

Kai turned. He'd take Tyson home, let Tyson's last moments be in comfortable bed, and then bury him. He'd get revenge later.

He clenched his jaw and looked defiantly at the sky; he would have his revenge.

The small wolf that had helped him and Rei padded towards him. He scowled at it. It stopped in front of him, and he hissed, "Get out of the way mutt."

The wolf's eyes narrowed at him.

Scoffing, Kai moved around the beast.

It barked at him.

Kai ignored it. Tyson first, that's all that mattered.

Max and Rei gasped.

There was the sound of cracking bones, and curiosity got the better of Kai. He glanced over his shoulder.

He spun and inhaled sharply.

The small wolf was transforming. It was midway through the transformation, but Kai knew who it was: Daichi.

It wasn't possible! How could Daichi be wolf? He was dead! And vampires couldn't become werewolves either!

Yet in mere moments the wolf was gone and Daichi stood in its place, gasping for breath and clutching his chest.

"I-I-I," Daichi gasped. He wiped his arm against his mouth, paused, and then touched his teeth. He smiled. "I think I can—" another breath "save him."

"You," Kai took a step back. Was this some kind of trap?

Rei wrapped an arm protectively around Max.

"It was you!" Max gasped.

Daichi scowled. "Yeah, and next time you're told not to go out into the forest, could you please listen. Do you have any idea how frickin' painful that was?"

The tears in Max's eyes finally fell and Kai was sure that if Rei wasn't holding Max the blond would rush to Daichi and hug the little guy. Instead Max grasped Rei's arms and leaned against the hold. "I'm sorry! If I had known, I'd—" Max choked on a sob.

A remorseful expression overcame Daichi's face. He waved off Max's apology and looked at Kai. "I think I can save Tyson. I'm still a vampire."

Kai's nose scrunched up. How was that possible? "You'd have to be part werewolf and vampire for that to make any sense."

Daichi nodded his enthusiastically. "I know; it's the only explanation. I didn't die when Brooklyn mauled me, instead I woke up as a wolf, and now that I am back to my normal form," he raised his upper lips and pointed at his fangs—vampire, "I am a vampire." Daichi paused. "I've never run across it in your books, but maybe I am the kind of vampire that can be both, and if so…"

If so then if Daichi transformed Tyson into a vampire, Tyson may survive the werewolf bite, but then Tyson would be part werewolf.

Kai clutched Tyson to his chest. Every instinct was repulsed by the idea of Tyson turning into werewolf. Though intellectually, he knew that not all werewolves were bad it felt wrong. Tyson wasn't supposed to be a werewolf. He was supposed to be a human or a vampire, and if he became a vampire Kai was going to be his sire. That's how it was supposed to be.

Brooklyn had ruined it. He had ruined everything. Kai's heart darkened with rage.

Daichi looked at him, waiting for permission.

"What are you waiting for?" Max asked. "If it will save Tyson then do it."

"Tyson is still blood-bound to Kai," Rei whispered, "Daichi needs permission."

Max opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. He stared nervously at Kai.

Kai looked down at Tyson and his chest ached. As much as he hated the thought of Tyson being a werewolf, he couldn't let Tyson die. He lowered himself to his knees and placed Tyson gently on the ground. "Do it."

Daichi nodded and kneeled. He wrapped his hand around Tyson's neck and lifted him to a sitting position. Daichi glanced at Kai, his eyes imploring; he was giving Kai the chance to change his mind.

Kai looked at Tyson. Even with Daichi's support, Tyson's head hung back, revealing his throat to Kai. It was an invite, and Kai's chest ached at the knowledge that he couldn't be the one to transform Tyson.

He tore his gaze away and nodded.

He didn't watch; he couldn't without feeling sick.

Daichi was silent as he worked. The only indication that he had begun was Max's sympathetic hiss of pain.

Time moved like molasses. Kai's nerves twitched with the need to do something: punch a tree, go for a walk, or hunt down Brooklyn and make him pay.

_First make sure Tyson is safe_, Kai instructed himself.

Daichi sighed. "Done."

Kai looked. A new bite mark covered Tyson's neck. Blood stain the area, but none poured from the wound. Daichi's blood covered Tyson's mouth. The ritual was complete, but Tyson didn't look any better.

Daichi offered Tyson to Kai, and Kai took wrapped his hand around the boy's neck. There was no pulse.

"If he doesn't awaken in a few hours then…"

Daichi didn't need to finish. Tyson was dead if he didn't awaken.

Kai cursed. If he waited for Tyson to awaken he'd lose Brooklyn's trail, and he couldn't sit around waiting anymore. He was torn. Before Daichi transformed Tyson he could have done it, it would have been easy for him to stay with Tyson; it would be his last chance with the boy. However, he was so irritated with the situation that he felt trapped and needed to escape and vent. Hunting Brooklyn was the perfect thing for him to do, but there was still a strong part of him that wanted to be with Tyson.

Rei stepped forward and kneeled in front of Tyson. "Give him to me." He held out his arms.

Daichi gave Rei an incredulous look.

Kai frowned.

"You want to go after Brooklyn, right?" Rei asked. "I know you want to stay with Tyson, but if you wait any longer you'll lose Brooklyn. I'll take him home and keep him safe. I promise."

Kai looked Tyson in his arms. The boy looked so frail. He knew what he had to do. Even if Tyson became a vampire, Brooklyn would always be a threat.

Kai handed Tyson over to Rei.

* * *

Lyric:

"_I could hear her breathing. No one believed me._"

* * *

Max filled a bowl with water and tossed a dishtowel over his shoulder. He had just returned to the mansion and Rei was tucking Tyson into bed. Daichi had followed Kai.

Max turned off the kitchen faucet, and rushed upstairs to Tyson's room. Rei was just finishing putting the last blanket on Tyson when Max entered. Max grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the bed and took a seat. He rested the bowl in his lap and dunked the dishtowel into it. He wringed out the extra water, and then gently wiped away the blood from Tyson's vampire bite.

Max's heart squirmed. He didn't know what to feel. On the one hand he was ready to cry for joy that his friend would live, but on the other he just felt awkward. He couldn't picture Tyson as a vampire; it was too different. Max was also now the only human in a house of vampires.

Two arms wrapped around Max's shoulders, and Max paused in his cleaning.

Rei rested his chin on Max's head and breathed in the blonde's scent.

Max sighed and touched the arms around him. It felt good to be safe and cared for. He was just a little surprised. "Why didn't you chase after Brooklyn too?"

"I wanted to," he held Max tighter. "I really wanted to, but Kai has first claim, and he needs it too."

"Needs it?"

"He needs a vent," Rei explained.

Max tilted his head back so he could look Rei in the eye. "And you don't."

"You're safe. That's all I need."

* * *

Lyric:

"_Tell me all your memories, I'll keep them alive._"

* * *

Brooklyn was close.

Kai glanced over his shoulder at Daichi. The smaller vampire was struggling, but he managed to keep up. "I fight him alone unless I'm about to die, got it."

Daichi scowled, but nodded. He didn't like the idea of being a bystander, but he knew this was Kai's fight.

Kai grunted and picked up speed, leaving Daichi behind.

He could see a bit of orange not far from him.

Brooklyn. He must have changed back to his human form.

Kai didn't bother with silence; he didn't care if the snapping twigs under his feet alerted Brooklyn to his presence. He'd destroy Brooklyn.

Brooklyn turned.

Kai pounced.

Brooklyn's eyes widen. He didn't have time to move.

Kai tackled him to the ground. He could have bitten Brooklyn and killed the werewolf then, but he didn't. He sat up and punched Brooklyn in the face. Blood dripped out of Brooklyn's nose and dribbled down his chin. A coppery smell filled his nostrils, and Kai's bloodlust spiked. He punched Brooklyn again. Bones cracked.

Brooklyn cried out. He punched Kai across the face, knocking Kai to the side. Brooklyn made to stand.

Kai wouldn't let him. He launched himself at Brooklyn and wrapped the werewolf in a chokehold.

Brooklyn gasped and grabbed onto Kai's arm.

Kai hissed as Brooklyn's fingernails changed into claws and buried themselves in his skin. "You bastard. You bit Tyson!"

Brooklyn gasped as Kai tightened his hold. "Better a werewolf than a vampire." He grinned.

"He was bound to me!"

"Must have forgotten."

Kai growled. "You can sense it! You couldn't have forgotten."

A choked chuckle. "Guess I got carried away. My kind has always been more impulsive." Brooklyn elbowed Kai in the ribs.

Kai released Brooklyn.

Brooklyn spun away and glared at Kai. "You would have killed him in the end anyway. Your kind always does."

"And yet you brought two of my kind back from the grave."

Brooklyn and Kai circled each other, both poised to strike or defend.

Brooklyn snarled. "Anything to kill a vampire. I would have disposed of them as soon as you and Rei were gone."

Illogical. Completely and utterly illogical, and yet a part of Kai understood. It wasn't an intellectual part of him; it was emotion and instinct. He hated werewolves; Brooklyn hated vampires. The only thing that made them different was that Brooklyn had lost his mind somewhere and started actively killing vampires.

It made him shudder with fear and disgust.

Brooklyn jumped. His body transformed midair into a wolf.

Kai braced himself. Heavy paws hit his chest and pushed him down. The wind was knocked out of him. Brooklyn snapped his jaw at Kai, and Kai grabbed the muzzle.

They rolled in the dirt. Sticks and stones snapped under their weight and cut into their skin. Kai wrestled himself to Brooklyn's side, and wrapped his arm around Brooklyn's neck. Brooklyn thrashed, and Kai snapped the werewolf's neck to the side until it cracked.

Brooklyn ceased moving.

* * *

"Do you know how it feels to be afraid  
Lying there frozen  
With my eyes wide open

Do you know how it feels to find a trace  
Of words unspoken  
With my eyes wide open"

_Eyes Wide Open_—Ashlee Simpson

* * *

Another chapter, another step closer to completion. It's a bittersweet feeling. Thank you to everyone for reading. Please let me know if the chapter format (lyrics between scenes) was too distracting. I'm considering doing it in the next chapter too, but I'm worried it may be annoying.


	19. Hope

.

Chapter 19

Hope

Tyson's head pounded and his throat felt like sandpaper. He rolled over in bed and buried his cheek against his pillow.

Pillow? Bed?

Tyson's eyes flew open. He sat up, throwing the blankets off.

"Careful." Rei held his hands in front of him, signaling Tyson to relax. He reached over to the nightstand and offered the glass of water there.

Tyson took the glass and drained it. His throat still felt parched. He touched his neck. There was something wrapped around it and shoulders. He withdrew his hand and looked. Bandages.

Tyson rubbed his head. Brooklyn had bitten him. Shouldn't he be a wolf?

Rei kneeled on the floor, and bent over a blue ice chest that Tyson had just noticed.

Instantly his sniffed the air. The coppery scent of blood called out to him. There was also another scent. Raw meat? His stomach growled and he licked his lips.

Rei pulled a bag of blood and a pound of beef out of the cooler. He held them up to Tyson.

Another hungry growl escaped Tyson. The bag of blood looked so good and luscious, like cherries, but the meat was thick and could fill his hollow belly. He bit his bottom lip and gasped as two of his teeth punctured his lip. He covered his mouth and touched his teeth.

Fangs.

Fangs. Bloodlust. He knew what it meant, but when and how, and why did raw meat appeal to him so? He glanced at Rei's offerings and was disgusted when his hunger returned full force.

"What happened?" He winced. His voice was shredded.

"Brooklyn bit you. You would have died, but Daichi changed you into a vampire." Rei scrunched up his nose and frowned. "Well… part vampire at least. If our assumptions are correct, and I think they are, then you are also part werewolf."

Part werewolf… that explained the meat, but… "What about Brooklyn and that female vampire?" _Max!_ He remembered. "Is Max safe?"

Rei nodded. "He's resting. He bandaged you." Rei paused, choosing his next words carefully. "The woman is dead. As for Brooklyn, Kai is looking for him right now."

Tyson sighed. At least Max was safe. He felt uneasy though. He hoped Kai was safe too.

Rei placed the bag of blood and pack of meat on Tyson's bed. "You're taking this well."

Tyson shook his head. Truthfully, he was panicking. He was human an hour ago? Hours? A day? Days? Now he was a hybrid? He had fangs and wanted to drink blood and eat raw meat? He was Daichi's fledgling? He hadn't even given serious thought to be Kai's fledgling and now he was Diachi's? It was all so dizzying.

He lay down.

Rei frowned and picked up the blood. He held it to Tyson's face. "You need to drink this. If you don't the bloodlust will grow stronger until you can't control it."

Tyson frowned and eyed the blood. Just looking at it increased his thirst. It scared him though. It was like shedding the list bit of himself. He'd no longer be Tyson the fun-loving human, but Tyson the vampire. He wasn't ready for it.

"Please Tyson. I know it's scary, but if you don't you may attack Max."

It was a slap across the face. He wouldn't ever attack Max, even if…

Rei's eyes pleaded with Tyson to understand. "Max is still human. If the bloodlust overcomes you he will be the first person you go to. He may be your best friend but the bloodlust will make you forget that. He'll just be a meal."

Tyson's undead heart dropped like a stone. He wanted to think he was stronger than that, that he could avoid harming Max, but he knew he couldn't risk it. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt Max just because he was afraid to face the truth.

His hand shook as he took the blood from Rei. He held it to his lips and pressed his fangs against the plastic. He pierced it.

The blood rushed deliciously into his mouth.

* * *

「きらいな青空の下でぼくらは少しだけおびえていた」

"Underneath the beautiful blue sky we were a little afraid"

* * *

Rei closed the door to Max's room behind him.

Max turned in bed and stared at Rei. "Did he wake up?"

Rei ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I thought you were asleep?"

Red coated Max's cheeks. "I was, but I…" He glanced away. "I kept having bad dreams."

"Nightmares?" Rei sat on the edge of the bed.

Max shook his head. "No matter what happens in my dreams—even if it's about slaying dragons or adopting a kitten—I can't stop thinking about what happened. It's like I'm watching a movie and someone is reading book to me at the same time."

Rei reached out to run his hands through Max's hair, but stopped. He had been more affectionate with Max in the last twenty-four hours than he had been for months. It weighed on his heart, but as much as he'd like to pretend everything was better, he knew he couldn't. He frowned and pulled away from Max.

"It's okay."

Rei raised an eyebrow.

Max looked at the floor. "I missed you."

"Missed me?" Rei repeated. His chest tightened. His hopes were ready to soar, and it took all he had to keep them tied to the ground.

Max sat up. His eyes met Rei's. "I missed you, and…" Max clutched at the sheets, "that doesn't make anything better, but…" Max sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's just, I think Kurai was messing with my head, but some of my doubts and fears still ring true for me. I really don't know what I think anymore. I just know that I miss having fun with you—just being with you and not worrying about anything."

Max gripped his head and made a frustrated sound. "Damn it!" He threw his hands down. "This would be so much easier if we could just start over."

Rei clasped one of Max's hands in his.

It startled Max.

Rei smiled. "Hi. My name is Rei."

Max blinked and frowned. Then his eyes lit up and he smiled. He squeezed Rei's hand. "Hi. I'm Max."

* * *

「前をむいてればまたあえますか」

"If I face forward will I meet you again?"

* * *

The door creaked as Kai pushed it open.

Tyson mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over onto his side. Relief washed over Kai. Tyson was alive.

…and sleeping…and Daichi was following him. Loudmouth Daichi.

Kai looked over his shoulder and glared at Daichi. It was a warning to keep quiet.

The little vampire gave him an angry look and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kai pushed the door open more and pointed at Tyson.

Daichi's shoulders fell and his expression softened.

Kai stepped away from the room and closed the door.

"He's alive," Daichi whispered. Disbelief and awe colored his voice.

Kai nodded. "It seems your kind can become a hybrid."

Daichi nodded, but Kai could tell Daichi was only half listening. The little vampire's eyes were distant with thoughts.

Kai walked away.

Daichi jumped an inch, startled. "Hey wait. Aren't you going to stay and watch over him?" Daichi shifted his weight nervously. "Don't you do creepy stuff like that all the time?"

Kai gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He knew he should, but he wasn't ready to face reality.

He continued walking away.

* * *

「ずっと前に好きだった人...むかしからのきまりごとをたまにうたがいたくなるよ。」

"The person I loved a long time ago...Sometimes I want to have doubt over the settlement we had in the past"

* * *

Max smiled as Rei held his hand. The morning sun had woken him, and after a quick meal—during which Rei joined him—Max went to check on Tyson. He paused at the door; he didn't want to wake Tyson by knocking, but he didn't want to walk in on something he shouldn't see either. After thinking about it some more, he turned the knob and opened the door a crack. When no one yelled at him he opened it fully.

He blinked.

Daichi sat in front of sleeping Tyson. The little vampire looked over his shoulder.

Max frowned. "Where's Kai?" Max would have staked his life that Kai would be watching over Tyson. His heart sank. He knew Kai disliked werewolves but he had hoped that Kai could put it aside.

Daichi frowned and shook his head. "When he saw Tyson was alive he took off."

Rei sighed and shook his head. He entered the room, pulling Max along. "It's a big adjustment for everyone, but Tyson and Kai are going to struggle the most." Rei released Max's hand and crouched in front of the ice chest he had put there the night before. He opened it and frowned. He looked at Daichi. "Did you drink the blood in here?"

Red stained Daichi's cheeks. He averted his gaze. "I got hungry."

Rei rolled his eyes. "That was for when Tyson woke up."

"I know!" Daichi rebuked. "I just figured I could get him more later…" He crossed his arms.

"There were two bags."

"I said I was hungry!"

"And the meat—"

"Jeez!" Daichi huffed. "Tyson's not the only going through a transformation. I have cravings too."

"He's got a point." Max grinned. "Would you mind getting more blood and meat?" The concept was so foreign to him that as his mouth clumsily moved to speak the words.

Rei sighed and closed the chest. "Just promise me you will let Tyson drink this batch."

Daichi scowled. "I will."

Rei nodded and stood, taking the chest with him.

Max watched as he left. His eyes followed Rei until the door clicked in place behind him. He looked at Daichi.

He had wanted to talk to the little vampire since he found out that Daichi was alive. Kami! Daichi was alive. A great weight was lifted from his chest, but the guilt still chained down his heart. "I'm sorry."

Daichi's face scrunched into a frown. He titled his head, and second later his eyes flashed with understanding. He shrugged. "As I said, just don't go wandering into the forest when you're not supposed. Rei and Kai may be controlling assholes, but…" He trailed off. He shook his head. "You know what, forget it. They're controlling assholes, period. Just ask me next time, and I'll let you know if they're being paranoid or if it really is dangerous."

Max smiled, but he the joy was weak. "I thought you had died."

"Yeah well—"

"Could you let me finish, please?"

Daichi blinked, surprise evident on his face. Slowly, he nodded.

Max inhaled. "Thanks, and not just for letting me talk. Thank you for chasing after me and for trying to save me. You didn't have to do that." Daichi really hadn't. They weren't even that close, and the fact that Daichi had put himself in danger for Max… it was something Max could never repay. "But everything you went through…" Max winced at the memory, "and now you're part werewolf. I'm—"

"You're sorry." Daichi shrugged. "Listen there is nothing you can do to change the past. It sucked. I never want to go through that hell again."

Max's heart twisted with guilt.

"But you know what," Daichi continued, "if it hadn't happened Tyson might be dead right now." Daichi smiled. "It's not so bad when I think of it like that." Daichi glanced at Max. "Understand?"

Daichi's word floated in Max's head. Slowly a small smile broke across his face. He'd probably never rid himself of his guilt entirely, however, Daichi was right. One good thing had come out of Daichi's pain. "So how long have you been watching him?"

Daichi blushed. "Well, when Kai didn't stay I thought someone should, and I am his sire now, so I figured I should. To help him!" Daichi shouted defensively. "I mean it's weird enough turning into a vampire, but turning into a hybrid! That's got to be twice as weird."

Max opened his mouth to speak, but the sound was cut off.

Tyson mumbled something. He squinted up at them and rubbed his eyes. "Kai?"

Max shook his head. "He's not here." He glanced at the door and cursed. He hoped Tyson wasn't hungry. Where was Rei with the blood?

"Brooklyn?" Tyson asked.

"Dead," Daichi answered and then huffed. "And I didn't even get a piece of him."

Tyson blinked and rolled over in bed. He frowned. "Then why isn't Kai here?"

Max looked at Daichi for help. He didn't want to tell Tyson what he assumed, and most of his excuses would ring untrue.

"You're not the only one who needs blood," Daichi rolled his eyes. "Besides, now that we're sire and fledgling we should probably talk."

"About what?" Tyson asked.

Daichi frowned. "I'm not sure. I never got 'the talk'." He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I guess I'm supposed to teach you how to hunt, but really Kai or Rei could do that too. I guess I can only help you with the werewolf part." He grimaced.

The obvious went unsaid: Daichi wouldn't be much help with that; he was new to it too.

Tyson sat up and smiled. "We'll figure it out together." He turned his attention towards Max. "Are you okay?"

The question caught Max off guard. "I'm fine. What about you?"

Tyson rubbed his neck, his smile turning cheeky. "Other than a couple of monstrous hickies? Good. I'm still getting used to the idea that I'm a vampire-werewolf hybrid." He laughed. "How weird is that?"

Max frowned. He glad was to see Tyson laughing, but his reaction was odd. Max took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Tyson's smile faltered. "I mean, I'm still me, right? I just drink blood and eat raw meat now."

Tyson's question tugged on Max's heartstrings. He may have bandaged Tyson's physical wounds, but there were still internal ones, and it would take more than a band-aid to heal them. Tyson would need time and the support of everyone around him. "Of course you are."

And it was true. Tyson would always be Tyson: his best friend.

* * *

「未来はどこえでもつずいてるんだ」

"The future continues on and on"

* * *

Kai sighed. He had spent the day outside, trying to meditate away his concerns, but they bubbled under his skin. He wanted to rid himself of his trepidation before he spoke to Tyson, but as the pinks and purples of the sky eased into black he knew it was an impossible task. Someone would come for him soon and demand that he visit Tyson.

He stood up from his cross-legged position and dusted off the dirt on his pants—a delay tactic.

"Kai?"

He looked up from cleaning his pants, and cursed internally.

Tyson stood in front of him. His lips were pressed in a thin line and his brow was wrinkled with worry.

"You should be resting," Kai said.

"It's been a day," Tyson rebuked and took a step towards Kai. "I'm not exactly fragile." Tyson paused. "Definitely not anymore."

"Does Rei know you are out here?" Even though Tyson was right, Kai was sure Rei would have kept Tyson inside for a few days. As new vampire Tyson would have random moments of hunger for a while, and it would be better if he was confined. The werewolf aspect of Tyson's transformation was still a mystery, and was another reason to proceed with caution.

Tyson shook his head. "I snuck out." He bit the inside of his cheek, hesitating to speak. "I wanted to see you."

"I'm fine," Kai grunted and walked towards Tyson, and would pass him. "We should get you back inside—"

"It bothers you, doesn't it?"

Kai blinked and stopped beside Tyson. He knew what Tyson was asking, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. "What are you talking about?"

Tyson scowled. "Don't play dumb with me." The anger vanished from his face and a sorrowful expression took its place. "I know you don't like werewolves."

Kai couldn't deny it.

"Do you even love me anymore?"

Kai jumped in his skin. How could…? How could Tyson ask that?

A righteous fire blazed in Tyson's eyes. "You didn't even want to see me, did you? Do I really disgust you that much?" The blaze died, and Tyson's voice weakened to a whisper. "Am I that different?"

Kai froze, unable to speak. The word "No" rang out clearly in his mind, but his lips refused to move and voice the word.

"Are you going to leave like when I was a kid?"

Kai's thoughts stopped. "You remember?"

"Not much. Just feeling alone a lot." Tyson shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. "I never could make you happy."

Kai grabbed Tyson's face and looked into his eyes.

"Kai?" Tyson asked.

He searched Tyson's face, and found nothing different. The eyes, the mouth, the nose, all of it was the same. Even Tyson's voice remained unchanged. His fingers brushed against Tyson's hair; it felt just as soft as ever.

Tyson could grow fangs, and transform into a wolf, but he wasn't evil or wicked. He was still straightforward with his emotions and caring. He could lift boulders and outrun any human now, but even with all of that strength there was a weakness to him.

The thought of Tyson being a werewolf made Kai uneasy, but he was still Tyson. He was still the person Kai had fallen for. "Idiot." He kissed Tyson.

Tyson jumped a little.

The kiss ended quickly.

Tyson frowned. "I'm not an idiot."

"Then get this through your head, because I'm only going to say this once. I love you, even if you were turned into a slug or made king of the werewolves. As long as you remain the person I fell in love with I don't care what other changes happen." Kai paused, and pulled Tyson's face closer, so they were only inches apart. "It may take me a while to get used to your werewolf half, but I will get used to it. Understand?"

Tyson blinked. His gaze was filled with confusion, however it slowly dissipated, changing into a smile. "Even if I howl at the moon or get fleas?"

Kai rolled his eyes, but inside he smiled; it was a classic Tyson. "We'll get you a flea collar and talk about the rest later."

Tyson opened his mouth to speak, but Kai didn't let him.

He pressed his lips to Tyson. Warmth flood his chest as Tyson kissed back. Tyson was still the person he loved, no matter how hairy or flea-bitten Tyson became.

* * *

「私達にできなかったことをとてもなつかしくおもうよ」

"I think back to the things we couldn't do together and find them dear"

* * *

The End.

Thank you everyone!

I know this ending is a bit open ended and bittersweet, but I feel that this is the best place to end it, because short of watching two couples recover there isn't any plot left.

Take care, and best wishes to all of you.

* * *

「青空の下で」

Underneath the blue sky...

_Passion_ - Utada Hikaru


End file.
